Friends Forever
by Hitachiin Gossip Girl
Summary: "Twins?" "Yeah. What about you?" "Only stepsisters." Haruhi's old friends came to the Host Club the other day. Showing off their weird craziness, we had no idea what to make of them. But we couldn't help but try and find out more about them. Though as funny as they are, they seemed to keep more secrets than anyone we've ever met. "Maybe you'll find out someday" Was all they told us
1. Chapter 1

**OHSHC Chapter 1 : New Guests**

Summary :

When Haruhi's old friends transfer to Ouran, the Host Club don't seem to know what to do with the crazy new students. One has an addiction to red skins, another has a weakness to ice cream. Even with their weird attitude the host club take a liking to Haruhi's old friends. The Hitachiin's notice that two of them look like twins. But they're just stepsisters. Why do they look like twins when they're not even blood related? This fanfic is mostly focused on the Hitachiin twins and two OC's but it's a mixture of all. Story better than summary. HikaruXOC, KaoruXOC, TamaXHaru, HoneyXOC, MoriXOC, KyoyaXOC.

"You paid for us?" The three girls yelled. The other two nodded and smiled. The group of five sat in a circle on the ground listening intently to the good news.

"So we could..." The first girl started.

"Come to..." The second said.

"The same school..." The third continued.

"As you guys?" They finished yelling.

The other two girls nodded. "We will pay a little visit tonight. We need to look for someone," They held up a picture of said person. The girls squealed and screamed.

"SHE'S THERE!"

"Now come on let's go!"

**~At the host club-Normal POV~**

"Haruhi! Come and put this outfit on!" Tamaki yelled holding up a light pink frilly dress.

"No, thanks," Haruhi replied and just kept pouring tea for herself.

"Boss, that outfit..." Kaoru started.

"Is too see-through," Hikaru finished.

The twins fake gasped and pretended to gossip. "Did you hear? Boss is trying to peep at our dear Haruhi!"

"No way!" Hikaru exclaimed in fake shock. "He's a pervert!"

Tamaki gasped in shocked and retreated to his emo corner. The twins smirked. "Too easy!"

By now all the customers had left and they were able to talk freely.

"Tama-chan is a pervert!" Honey said smiling. He had icing around his mouth and crumbs all over his face. He stuffed another piece of cake into his mouth and continued grinning.

"Mistukuni, don't say stuff like that," Mori said. He picked up a cloth and wiped Honey's mouth. Once he was done Honey just smiled at him and continued eating.

"Well done everyone. We have made lots today! We should keep up this pace if we want to continue making this much. The money used to pay for Honey-sempai's cake is quite a lot so we should continue if we don't wanna go bankrupt" Kyoya explained. (A/N I know it doesn't sound smart but please don't blame me because I'm not a smart ass like Kyoya)

"And Haruhi," He started. Haruhi turned to look at him. "You still have quite a lot to pay off,"

Haruhi groaned and slumped on the couch. "I think I'll go get some coffee," she muttered and left.

**~With the girls from the start of the story~**

"So this is Ouran,"

"Yeah it's huge!"

"Come on do you guys want to find her or not," They hopped out of the limo and started wandering the school. They ended up in front of Music Room #3.

"I think this is where she is," said one of the girls. Then she jumped onto one of the others shoulder's.

"Are you sure? Last time you said that we ended up at a pub," One other asked.

She shrugged and just kept smiling. "We did manage to find our way home!"

"With a drunk guy stalking us," The others raised their eyebrows.

"Hey that wasn't my fault you kept wandering around!" The girl argued.

"Hey are we gonna find this person or not?"

The girls smiled and nodded. They knocked on the door slightly and opened it.

"Welcome!"

**~Host club POV~**

The door opened to reveal five girls. The two in front had brown hair, one with darker hair than the other. The two were both choking on the rose petals. One of the others had dirty blonde hair and was catching the petals on the other's shoulders. The last one had glasses and short black hair and was just standing there. They were all in casual clothes so the host club guessed they were commoners. Tamaki shot up at the sight of customers and went into his princely character immediately.

"Well, hello!" He smiled holding out a rose. "It's quite rare we get customers from a different school!"

The girls had paid no attention to him but what they were paying attention to was the room as if they were looking for something.

"Could you please tell us your names?" One of the girls asked.

"Mine is Tamaki Suoh," The blonde said. "This is Kyoya Ootori," he said pointing to Kyoya. Who of which just nodded.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!" Honey cheered. "This is Takashi Morinozuka, but call him Mori!"

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" The twins introduced.

"Twins?" One of the girls who choked on the roses asked. She gave them one glance then looked away with a slightly pained facial expression. The twins looked at each other confused.

"She's not here!" They muttered.

"But this is definitely the place!"

"Who are they talking about?" Hikaru asked Kaoru. He just shrugged.

"Well, I'm Natsuki Takamura," the girl with glasses spoke. She had black hair that ended just below her shoulders and a pair of shiny brown eyes. She wore a dark blue top with some skinny jeans.

"I'm Yaya Kurono!" The one on top of the other's shoulders said. She had dirty blonde hair tied into two pigtails and blue eyes. Yaya wore a light pink dress with a yellow cardigan and yellow leggings.

"This is Rina Hanajima" she said pointing to the girl she was on. She had long dark ash hair that reached her thighs and she wore a green top and skinny jeans. Her eyes were deep seaweed green that matched her top.

"Looks like we will get more toys to play with!" Kaoru smirked.

"They seem interesting," Hikaru agreed.

"Oh great! More little devils," Natsuki groaned. The twins looked at her confused.

"Meet our devils," She said pointing to the last two girls.

"I'm Mizore," the one on the right smirked. Her slightly curly, dark brown hair was tied into a high, side ponytail on the right with her side fringe hanging on the right side of her face. She had bright violet eyes that had a tint of blue. She wore a dark purple tank top that said 'Please don't stop the music' with denim shorts. She also had a choker with a rosary on it and a few bracelets.

"Mizuki," the one on the left said. Her hair was a few shades lighter than Mizore's and her ponytail and fringe was on the left side. Her eyes weren't violet but a crimson red. She had the same outfit as Mizore except her tank top was a more of a periwinkle colour and said 'Drew, Draw, Drawn' (A/N I don't own this saying because it's Amu's and Miki's chara change from Shugo Chara) and she had a heart locket instead of a choker.

"You twins?" Mizore asked the Hitachiin's. They nodded together. They noticed that she was the one that said 'twins' before, and then looked away.

"You?" Hikaru asked. They shook their heads.

"Step-sisters," The girls said together.

"It's a pleasure to meet devils like us," Kaoru teased and bowed. Hikaru nodded and did the same.

"It's not that often you meet other devils, then?" Mizuki asked and curtsied. This time Mizore nodded and copied her step-sister. The four straightened themselves, and then burst into laughter.

"So what brings five young ladies of a different school into Ouran?" Tamaki smiled.

"You're not spy's for the Zuka club are you?" Kaoru asked.

"If you are, your dead," Hikaru glared.

"Who's the Zuka club?" Yaya asked.

"I believe they're talking about those three idiots from Lobellia," Natsuki explained. The girls faces were etched with looks of disgust.

"Oh, they're sooo annoying!" Mizore snarled.

"They keep trying to kidnap us and asking for us to transfer," Mizuki muttered.

"So I see you've met them," Kyoya said. They just nodded.

"So once again, why are you here?" Kaoru asked.

Mizuki opened her mouth to speak but then Haruhi walked out of the kitchen.

"Are there more customers?" She asked. All attention turned to her.

"HARUHI!"

**~Hikaru POV~**

"HARUHI!" Mizore, Mizuki and Yaya cheered. Mizore and Mizuki hugged her from the sides while Yaya literally jumped onto her making them fall. Rina and Natsuki just smiled at them.

"You guys know my dearest daughter, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"How can we forget our best friend? And... Daughter?" Mizuki said, frowning.

"Don't ask," Kaoru said.

"So how do you know Haruhi?" Tamaki asked again.

"They were her best friends in middle school. They have been ever since elementary," Kyoya said.

"Uh can you get off?" Haruhi asked.

"Oops sorry, Haru-chan," Yaya apologised. The three got off.

"You call her Haru-chan, too?" Honey-sempai asked Yaya. She nodded.

"Want some cake?" Honey asked. Yaya's eyes practically lit up.

"There's cake? Where?" She spotted Honey's table which had piles of cake on it. She ran over and started stuffing her mouth, Honey close behind. Mori and Rina just followed.

"Haruhi what happened to your hair?" Mizuki asked.

"And why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Mizore asked. Then a look of realisation etched their faces. They turned to look at Tamaki.

"What did you do to her?" They asked. The look on their faces was like Honey when he someone woke him up. Tamaki immediately ran to his emo corner...again. They started to follow him but Haruhi stopped them.

"Guys calm down," Haruhi said. They looked at her then went back to smiling. Haruhi explained why she was cross dressing as a boy and they understood.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"We're transferring!" They cheered.

"But how can commoners like you afford this school? We already have scholarship students, and its the middle of first semester," I asked.

"Did you just..." Mizore said grabbing my collar.

"Call us commoners?" Mizuki asked grabbing Kaoru's collar. My twin looked frightened as hell and I'm sure my face looked like that as well.

"Calm down, you two. I don't think they know who you are," Natsuki said, pushing up her glasses. They let go of us and we backed away.

"We never told you our surnames, did we?" Mizore and Mizuki asked together, a smirk planted on their face. The host club, except Kyoya, shook their heads.

"Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Mizore..." Mizore started.

"And Mizuki..." Mizuki continued.

"Fujisaki!" They finished together.

"WHAT!?" We screamed. The Fujisaki family was a company that owned the most famous dance school in Japan. It teaches every type of dance and mostly prides itself on its hip hop dancers. They also owned a radio station, with a DJ named DJ Devil-Ice, who did incredible mixes and was the most famous DJ in Japan.

The step-sisters smirked at everyone's reactions and nodded.

"So we paid for the girl's tuition and made them come as well!" They smiled.

"It wasn't too much for them, but we still have to pay them back," Natsuki said. She took out her notebook from her bag and started writing some stuff."There was an awful lot of money and since we are commoners we have to work really hard, but by a few jobs around the place, we would be able to pay them by..." She continued writing."the end of our high school years,"

"Great! It's another Kyoya," Kaoru whispered to me. I snickered.

"You girls are so kind to your friends. You treat them like your own family," Tamaki complimented with a smile.

"Well, of course, they're like our family," Mizuki said.

"But at least we're not total nut cases and refer to ourselves as 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'," Mizore sneered. This sent Tamaki into his corner again, muttering something about if it's true that he's a nut case.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked. They simply pointed to Natsuki who just adjusted her glasses.

Then an idea popped into my head. I glanced at Kaoru and he seemed to get the idea.

"Hey," I called. The Fujisaki sisters looked at us. "You guys said you were transferring right?"

They nodded. "We are supposed to get our uniforms tonight and start next week,"

"Well, then. There they are," Kaoru said pointing to the changing rooms. They nodded and walked in.

We knew what the dress looked like so if they had a sense in fashion then they're reactions would be...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two sisters ran out screaming. They hid behind Haruhi who looked very confused.

Mizuki popped her head out from behind her and screamed "THAT IS THE MOST HIDEOUS DRESS I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Then Mizore popped out too. "IF YOU THINK IM WEARING THAT, YOU'RE MENTAL!"

This caught Natsuki's, Yaya's and Rina's attention. And they walked into the changing rooms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This time Yaya ran out with Rina who was frozen with fear.

"NATSUKI!" They screamed together.

"On it!" Natsuki nodded then went out the door.

When the others finally calmed down they sat on the couch. Yaya was stuffing her mouth with cake because of depression.

"What did you tell her to do, Fujisaki-san?" Kyoya asked.

"First off, don't call us Fujisaki-san. Its sounds weird," Mizuki said.

"Second, she's going to ask the chairman if we can just wear casual," Mizore said.

"It's good to know you guys have a sense in fashion," Kaoru said.

"We know the dress is horrible," I added.

"Since when did guys care about fashion?" They asked. Rina stared at them while Yaya just nodded since she couldn't speak with cake in her mouth. Then that look of realisation returned.

"Are you gay?" Mizore and Mizuki asked.

"What!?" My twin and I exclaimed.

"It's cool if ya are its just we haven't met homos before," Yaya smiled with Rina nodding.

"We're not GAY!" We said together.

"Then what's with the whole judging fashion thing?" Mizore asked.

"Ever heard of Yuzuha Hitachiin?" We asked together. They nodded.

"Wait Hitachiin? Then..." Mizore trailed off.

"SHE'S YOUR MOTHER?" They asked in shock.

It was our turn to smirk at their reactions. Mizuki, Mizore and Yaya grabbed each other's hands and started squealing and jumping around like crazy. My twin and I sweat dropped.

"You have to let us meet her!" Mizuki asked Kaoru and started tugging on his blazer.

"She's like...our idol in fashion!" Mizore said tugging on my own blazer.

"Please! Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" Yaya said with puppy dog eyes. I glanced at Kaoru and he seemed to be thinking up a plan. Then he smirked. I got the message.

"We'll let you come on one condition," He said. The girls looked at him curiously.

"We'll tell you when we think of something,"

"Awwwww" the girls groaned.

"Guys, it makes sense. I mean you haven't even known them a day yet!" Haruhi said.

"I agree with Haruhi," We all turned to the door and saw that Natsuki had come back. "It would be a bother to them to invite complete strangers to their house," she said. The girls nodded.

"So what did the chairman say?" Mizuki asked.

"He said its fine as long as it's nothing too slutty and not too many accessories," Natsuki answered. The three girls cheered and Rina just gave a small relieved smile.

"Now come on girls, it's time we go home," Natsuki pointed out. The girls said their goodbyes to Haruhi and sent small waves to the rest of the host club. They gave one more smile to us then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**OHSHC Chapter 2 : Paying off debts ...is hell!**

**~Haruhi POV~**

It was the day after my old friends payed the host club a visit.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru called.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"Are your friends gonna visit us today?" Kaoru questioned.

"How should I know?" I said. Do these guys think I know everything?

"You are their friends," Hikaru reasoned.

"That doesn't mean I know what they're doing every second of the day!" I shot back.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till after school to find out, Hikaru," Kaoru sighed. Hikaru nodded.

"What are you planning?" I asked worriedly, my eyes narrowing.

"Nothing!" They said with a sing-song tone. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Relax! We just want to see if they want to help us on pranks!" Hikaru reassured.

"Oh alright," I smiled. Then as if on cue, the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

"Let's go to the music room," Kaoru said.

When we arrived there the rest of the club were dressed in a Italian 'Carnevale' Theme. (A/N For those of you who don't know Carnevale it's an Italian Festival)

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted. "IT'S CARNEVALE!"

"Don't you think this theme totally suits us, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Most definitely," Kaoru smirked.

"Uhh guys what the hell is Carnevale?" I asked. "I'm completely lost,"

"Carnevale is an Italian Festival for dressing up, playing tricks on people and having fun," Kaoru explained.

"We love it cause there's this saying in Italian, where it says 'Carnevale! Carnevale! All tricks are allowed!' It totally suits us," Hikaru added.

"Oh god you guys want to nonstop prank Tamaki-sempai, don't you?" I asked. I've been with them long enough to know that they love torturing Tamaki.

"That's why we wanted to know if your friends were coming," Kaoru smirked, putting his arm around me.

"We wanna see if they wanna help!" Hikaru copied his twin's actions.

"Now go get changed!" They pushed a mask and an outfit into my hands and pushed me into the changing rooms.

When I came out the rest of the host club were already entertaining the guest. I went over to my customers and started doing what a host does.

Then the host club's doors opened once again. Standing at the doorway were Mizuki, Mizore, Yaya, Rina and Natsuki.

Mizore and Mizuki were wearing crop tops, Mizore's being red and Mizuki's orange. They had black singlets underneath and some jeggins with Vans of the colour of their tops. Yaya wore a pink sundress with bows at the top. She had a white belt around her waist and white flats. Rina wore a plain purple top with denim shorts. Since she was quite tall the shorts revealed quite a lot of her legs. She had a black leather jacket on top and purple converse. Natsuki wore a white and blue striped long sleeves with suspenders on her shorts. She wore simple black flats on her feet.

They look pretty as always did have a better fashion sense than me. By now everyone in the room were staring at them.

"Who are the hell are they?"

"Commoners?"

"Nah they wouldn't be able to enter the school,"

"They look so pretty!"

"I wish I looked like that!

My old friends caught sight of me and immediately ran over, hugging me.

"That's where you were!" Mizuki said.

"We got lost looking for the club room!" Mizore exclaimed.

"I couldn't wait to find you!" Yaya smiled.

Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Mizore and Mizuki and ran off. Honey tugged Yaya to follow them. Natsuki and Rina close behind.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

**~Mizuki POV~**

"Hey what was that for!?" My stepsister and I exclaimed.

"You do remember that she's supposed to be a boy?" Hikaru asked.

"It would look suspicious if she randomly got hugged by strangers who were girls," added Kaoru.

"But she's a host!" Yaya whined. Rina nodded.

"Isn't she supposed to be fawned over by girls?" Natsuki asked.

"It is host club rules that it only opens for business for the ladies at Ouran, so it would even if you say that, the ladies would still get suspicious," Kyoya explained.

"Smart bastard," Mizore and I mumbled.

"I heard that," Kyoya raised his eyebrows.

"We know!" My stepsis and I put on fake innocent smiles.

"Ohhhh, burn!" The twins laughed. Kyoya gave them a look we couldn't see, but it shut them up.

"Anyway Kyoya, about Haruhi's debt..." I started.

"Are we allowed to help pay it off?" Yaya and Mizore finished.

"You guys don't have to do that for me,"

"AHHHHHHHH" We screamed. We turned to see Haruhi, and the rest of the host club.

"Don't. Just don't," I gasped.

"Are the guest gone?" Yaya asked. Haruhi nodded.

"Haruhi why won't you let us help pay your debt!?" My stepsister asked.

"It's just, I'll end up having to pay _you_ guys intstead!" Haruhi explained.

"No you won't!" I said in shock.

"Your our friend! You don't need to owe us!" Mizore added.

"Plus we won't make you cross dress, like these jerks do!" We said in sync.

"Who are calling jerks!?" The twins protested.

"You! Duh!" We said together. Even Yaya and Natsuki joined in with the 'Duh'.

"Are you deaf?"Rina asked in a monotone voice.

"Why you-" They got cut by Haruhi's hands in front of their faces.

"Done?" She asked. They growled but reluctantly they nodded, so she let go.

"Firstly, I know you won't give up on trying to help me so, What can you do to help?" Haruhi asked. I smiled brightly "Secondly, it was Tamaki and Kyoya who made me a host," My smile dropped.

"So it was you," I smiled evilly, glancing at Tamaki. Mizore said and did the same.

"Don't hit him," Haruhi said. We looked at her and then smiled. We backed off, but not before giving him another glare.

"So?" Haruhi asked.

"So what?" Mizore asked back, confused.

Haruhi mumbled something about my stepsis and her stupid memory.

"She asked us before what can we do to help her," Natsuki explained.

"Oh right!"

"Baka," I murmured. Luckily, she didn't hear that.

"Won't you just let us pay it off, immediately with money, so we can leave this hell hole?" Mizore asked Kyoya, who shook his head. In the backgrounds the twins were protesting that this place wasn't a hell hole.

"I can bake cakes and cupcakes, I can make chocolate and jelly lollies too!" Yaya cheered.

"I can help," Rina simply said.

"That would be helpful," Kyoya said "With Honey's sweet tooth, we could use some snacks without having to pay,"

"I could help you with financial things," Natsuki suggested. Kyoya nodded. Everyone turned to me.

"Ummm... I can draw pictures of the host and then you could sell them on the site?" I was a bit unsure with this answer.

"You draw?" Kaoru asked.

"My mothers side of the family owns a small art school, Kenta, my step father, is the Fujisaki company," I told them. They nodded.

"What about you, Mizore?" Tamaki asked.

"Uhh...I could perform on afternoons and DJ at parties?" Mizore suggested. She tilted her head slightly and put her finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Perform?" Hikaru asked.

"Sing, you idiot!" Mizore snapped. Then she looked sort of unsure about the thought of her performing. "Can I perform with Mizuki though?"

I knew Mizore had a huge case of stage fright. Every time we had a class or school performance she would fake being sick right before the performance. It was a shame though. She had a pretty voice. (A/N It's true about the whole stage fright thing. I'm good at acting. But the part about my voice... Not so sure. BTW IM NOT SAYING THESE CHARACTERS ARE BASED ON ME, IT'S JUST A CHARACTERISTIC THAT I HAVE THAT I PUT IN MIZORE!)

"Of course, Mizo-chan!" Honey smiled. She smiled calmly back at him.

"But about the DJ thing, can't you just get us DJ Devil-Ice?" Hikaru asked. (A/N If ya don't remember, DJ Devil-Ice is a DJ that plays at the radio station they own)

Uh oh... She's gonna...

"Are you saying that I won't be good enough?" Mizore glared. Hikaru looked taken back.

"No jus-"

"Are you saying I don't seem worth listening to?"

"NO, I -"

"Have you even heard my mixes?"

Rina put her hand on Mizore's shoulder. "Mizo-chan they probably have," Yaya cut in.

"Red skin?" Rina asked, holding up the red lolly. Mizore's face lit up.

"Gimme!" She grabbed it and started sucking on it. We sweat dropped. The boys gave us a confused look.

"It calms her down," Natsuki sighed.

"No not that, what did you mean by we probably have heard her mixes?" The twins asked.

"She's DJ-" Yaya got cut off by Rina who stuck cake into her mouth.

"She is what?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing," Haruhi answered for us. The host club looked shocked that Haruhi wouldn't tell them and that she knew in the first place.

"So back onto topic..can we help Haruhi pay back her debt?" Mizore asked in a annoyed tone.

"Alright, if you really want to," Kyoya said.

"Good, then we can get you back to your girly self!" Yaya smiled.

"She used to be girly?" Everyone asked amazed.

"Hey! I had my moments!" Haruhi exclaimed. We all burst into laughter.

"Are you sure you can perform?" Mizuki asked.

"I hope so," I mumbled. It was the first time we were performing at the host club. We still haven't started school here yet so we just came by for the afternoon.

I was wearing my black top with neon writing that said 'Music is my Life!'. My rainbow shorts and black converse added accent. My hair was in its usual side ponytail on the right with my fringe. Mizuki wore a hot pink top with black bows on the shoulders. She had black denim shorts and pink and black high tops. Her side ponytail and fringe on her left.

"Do you remember your parts?" She asked. I gave her an 'are you effing serious look'.

"I'm not that nervous!" I glared.

"Alright jeez!" She said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Are you sure you won't back out this time?"She asked again.

"Oh My Gosh! Mizuki I'm Fine!" I almost yelled.

"Okay okay I get it!"

"Can you start?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"Let's go!" We walked out to find a crowd already waiting for us.

~Hikaru POV~

"Hey minna-San!" Mizuki cheered."I know you guys are all used to classical music but today were gonna sing something a little different!"

The music started to play and Mizuki started off the song. (A/N Don't own song or lyrics! Note-I changed the lyrics that said 'girl' to 'boy' instead)

"Round one I couldn't believe it

You came and knocked me out

With those killer eyes

You stopped my heart from beating

Without saying a word

Took me by surprise"

Then Mizore sang, her microphone in her right hand.

"You're like a rush to my head

I'm out of breath

I can't keep up this time

You're always one step ahead

Leave me for dead

Boy you're the best and that's why"

They both joined in for the chorus. "You make me wanna stand out tonight

Turn out the lights, give up the fight

I SURRENDER!"

By now the whole audience was grooving along to their song.

"You got me good, I knew that you would

Did the best that I could

But boy you move like a butterfly, butterfly

Then you sting like a bee

I tried to be bulletproof, you got to me

Gonna stand out tonight, turn out the lights

Give up the fight

I SURRENDER!"

This time Mizore started the verse "Round two, I think I'm only dreaming

This just can't be for real

You're right here with me

I just don't wanna wait

Don't take me from this place

Where I wanna be"

"You're like a rush to my head

I'm out of breath

I can't keep up this time

You're always one step ahead

Leave me for dead

Boy you're the best and that's why"

"You make me wanna stand out tonight

Turn out the lights, give up the fight

I SURRENDER!

You got me good, I knew that you would

Did the best that I could

But boy you move like a butterfly, butterfly

Then you sting like a bee

I tried to be bulletproof, you got to me

Gonna stand out tonight, turn out the lights

Give up the fight

I SURRENDER!"

They went into the rap which was Mizore's solo.

"Ding ding like a bell ring, throw the towel in

He's one step ahead of anything I bring

I mean I'm not afraid to admit to defeat

He completes me completely

I'm free just to be who I am

So I'm never going down

Just believe in these dreams or reality

The reason I'm breathing

I'm taken, so baby just take me down

With the love I'm chasing!"

My jaws dropped at how clearly and easily Mizore could rap. She made it look very easy.

The music slowed down and the lights dimmed.

Mizuki slowly started the chorus "You make me wanna stand out tonight

Turn out the lights, give up the fight,"

The music picked up then Mizore joined in

"I SURRENDER!"

"You got me good, I knew that you would

Did the best that I could

But boy you move like a butterfly, butterfly

Then you sting like a bee

I tried to be bulletproof, you got to me

Gonna stand out tonight, turn out the lights

Give up the fight

I SURRENDER!"

The music started to slow again and Mizore did the 'ohh' in the background while Mizuki said another 'Surrender'.

They slowly faded into their finishing pose and said the last word together.

"Surrender!"

The audience cheered and we stared in amazement at how well they could sing. They smiled at us and we smiled back. I could see that they were panting and gasping for breath.

"Thank You for listening! Now please enjoy the rest of your evening with some snacks made by our friend!" They cheered.

Once they hopped of the stage, all the girls swarmed them and started asking questions.

"Who are you guys?"

"We've never seen you around the school before!"

"Are you twins? You look alike!"

"You sang really well!"

"Are you working for the host club?"

"Are you going to come to the school?"

"Who are those three other girls?"

"WOAH!" The Fujisaki's yelled. "Calm down we'll answer your questions,"

"I'm Mizuki Fujisaki and this is my stepsister Mizore," Mizuki introduced. "We help around the host club to help our old friend Haruhi!"

"This is Yaya Kurono and Rina Hanajima, the girls who made the snacks your eating," Mizore said pointing to the two others who smiled and waved.

"That's Natsuki Takamura!" They said together. Natsuki waved hello.

"We'll be transferring at the the start of next week but for now we'll just be visiting to help the host club,"

After a few more minutes of answering the guests questions, they went into the kitchen for drinks.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah!" Mizore agreed.

"You guys did great!" My twin and I said together sitting on the bench.

"Thanks!"

"Hey we wanted to ask..." I trailed off.

"Did you still wanna meet our mother?" Kaoru finished. They dropped their cups.

"Hold that thought!" They said and rushed out of the room.

"What the hell?"

They ran back in with the other girls, even Rina and Natsuki, with eagerness in their eyes.

"So we CAN meet her?" Yaya smiled.

"On one condition!" We reminded them.

"ANYTHING!" They said, all five girls in unison. My twin and I smirked.

"Alright, then,"


	3. Chapter 3

OHSHC Chapter 3 : Devil Deals from the Devil twins!

~Kaoru POV~

"Alright then, you can meet mother if you'll let us come to your house," We smirked. Their faces fell.

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU ********* ******** ******* **** ********** ******* ****** ********** *******," The Fujisaki's screamed a lot of very, VERY, colorful words. And I'm pretty sure some of them were in a different language.

"But you want to meet mother right?" I asked.

"It's only fair we come to your house first!" Hikaru added.

"Plus it's not that big a deal, we're just coming to your houses," I shrugged.

"Not that big a deal!?_ NOT THAT BIG A DEAL_!?" Mizore fumed, her voice raising as she said each word.

"Yeah, not that big a deal," Hikaru smiled. He knew that if he kept calm, Mizore would just get riled up even more.

"Just because we act like real girls doesn't mean our reactions are different from how Haruhi acted when you wanted to go to her apartment!" Natsuki glared.

"And put yourself in our shoes! If a group of cute rich idiots came to your house and your parents thought every guy that was your friends was your boyfriend, how the hell would you feel?" Mizuki snapped. I raised my eyebrow at her and smirked.

"You think we're cute?" I smirked. She blushed when she realized what she said but quickly snapped out of it.

"STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE TOPIC!" She snapped.

"And we live in different houses!" Yaya reasoned.

"Yeah and we ARE commoners remember? You'll just judge us!" Rina whined. Well, that's something I never thought she'd do.

"It's true! Believe me," Haruhi said coming into the kitchen with a tray of tea cups and a teapot "The memory of their visit to my apartment still haunts me,"

The girls laughed at the shuddering Haruhi.

"One thing first," We started. We turned to the Fujisaki's who had a questioning look on their face. "_You_ don't live in a commoners dwelling do you?"

They shook their heads as if they didn't know what was coming next.

"Then that's no problem! So instead we'll just visit your house instead,"

Their groans just made us smirk even more. "And to make up for not letting us come to the other's houses, we're staying a night at the yours!" We told Mizore and Mizuki. Their jaws dropped and Yaya, Rina and Natsuki did a mini victory dance in the background.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"

"It's the price for getting to meet someone famous!" We smirked.

"THATS NO REASON BECAUSE YOUR TALKING TO SOMEONE FAMOUS FOR FREE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" Mizore yelled. She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. Mizuki froze on the spot and stared shocked. Yaya and Rina started to laugh nervously and scratched the back of their heads as if they were trying to come up with an excuse. Natsuki was so shocked she broke the pen she was using when she was writing. Haruhi dropped the tray she was holding and so she could move her hands to cover her mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked.

"We're only talking to you..." I trailed off. Wait a second... Did that mean...

"Oh would you take look at the time it's 5 o'clock already? We gotta get going to do...uh...something, in...uh...somewhere!" Yaya said quickly.

"Now, that's a really old and lame excuse," Hikaru smirked. They just ignored him and continued to gather their things.

"Bye!" Natsuki said. Rina put her arms around Mizore and Mizuki and they walked away hurriedly. Natsuki and Yaya following, huddling together, discussing something.

"You know what guys I think I'll head home, too!" Haruhi said, smiling and laughing nervously. Then she ran out to follow them. Weird...Haruhi was acting like there was a thunderstorm coming and she wanted to go home and hide in a closet. Just to make sure there wasn't, I looked out the window and sure enough, the sun was out and the sky was clear blue. I looked back to the door of which the girls had just walked out of.

"That was strange," I mumbled. My twin nodded in agreement.

~Yaya POV~

"Mizore you Baka, you almost told them!" Mizuki scolded. The group of six girls (Haruhi's there too) walked out of the Ouran gates into the Fujisaki's limo.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I sorry!" Her step-sis whined back.

"It's your life on the line if they find out so be careful!" Mizuki growled. Mizore just nodded feverishly. The two could get really mad at each other when it came to keeping secrets and talking about gossip. Especially this one.

"Girls we have a huge problem!" Natsuki said.

"What!?" The stepsisters and Haruhi asked.

"Ootori knows!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah and Honey and Mori do too!" I added.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?"

"Look, it's not my fault! I tried denying it but he bribed it out of me in the end!" Natsuki explained.

"He knows your weakness about ice-cream?" Natsuki just hang her head in shame and nodded.

"How did Honey and Mori find out?" Mizore glared. Okay, she definitely stole that one from Kyoya.

"Well, we were eating cake one day and then he randomly asked if it was true. I said no but he said he could tell I was lying and then he put this adorable face on and I couldn't resist telling the truth," I explained quickly. I bit my lip, afraid of what would happen when Mizore found out I told her secret just from seeing a pair of puppy dog eyes. I lifted my head so I could see her. Her eyes were burning from anger and I swear there was flames in the background. Then Rina pulled out a Red Skin from her pocket and stuffed it in her mouth. Mizore took a deep breath and calmed down.

"It's alright, I guess we'll just have to make sure they shut up!" Mizore smirked.

"Too late," Haruhi said. We gave her confused glances."I saw those three, walk into the kitchen where the twins were. No doubt they told them already!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO! MY LIFE IS SO TOTALLY OVER!" Mizore whined.

"But like you said before, we just have to make sure they shut up!" Mizuki smirked.

"We can still save it from being heard by Tama-chan!" I exclaimed. Rina nodded by my side.

"Thank You!" Mizore smiled.

"That's what friends do, hey?"Haruhi smiled.

"Do you still remember the chant?" I asked. The rest of the girls smiled.

"_Being smart without a doubt_," Natsuki started with a faint smile.

"_Always being the odd one out_," Haruhi laughed.

"_Being tall_," Rina said.

"_And being small_," I finished the line smiling.

"_Even though we prank and call_!" The stepsisters exclaimed.

"_We might be strange but it's okay! Our love as friends will never fade!_" We said together. (A/N I own that cause I made it up using their characteristics!)

The six of us laughed remembering our old 'friends chant' we made in middle school. We always said it when we experienced a new event that we would always remember or whenever we felt best. It always brought back good memories.

"Haruhi, your line of always being the odd one out, gets more true by the minute," Mizore joked pointing at Haruhi's male uniform. We all started laughing again.

"How about you guys? You got even more evil since the last time I saw you!" Haruhi exclaimed at the Fujisaki sisters. We laughed harder.

"I only grew an inch," I pouted. Sometimes I really hate being short. "Rina looks like a giant to me!"

"I guess we all haven't really changed, huh?" Natsuki smiled fully now.

"_We might be strange but it's okay_!" Mizore and Mizuki repeated. We smiled and joined in to repeat the last line.

"_Our love as friends will never fade_!"

**Hey, to all my readers, I know this chapter is short. It was because I accidentally put the starting of this chapter into the previous one. I swear I tried to make it longer where I could but this was pretty much it. Hope you keep reading, xoxo Hitachiin Gossip Girl. **


	4. Chapter 4

OHSHC Chapter 4 : DJ Devil-Ice

~Kaoru POV~

It was Thursday and the host club was closed for the day because no one was in the mood for hosting. Mori was at Kendo practice, Honey tagging along. Tamaki dragged Kyoya along to someplace. Haruhi said she would come when the girls arrive.

"Hey we got a new idea for a song..." Mizore burst through the door.

"Where is everyone?" Mizuki asked.

"Host club's closed today," I muttered.

"Did you know this?" Natsuki asked Haruhi who shook her head.

"What happened, Kao-chan?" Yaya asked.

"Nothing, sometimes we just don't feel like hosting," Hikaru shrugged.

"Anyways..." I trailed off.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai and Kyoya told us something VERY interesting yesterday!" My twin and I said together.

The girls gulped and laughed nervously.

"You mean about Natsuki's weakness against ice-cream?" Mizore asked nervously.

"No but thanks for that!" Hikaru smirked. Natsuki smacked Mizore on the back of her head.

"There's no use hiding it if they already know, Mizore!" Natsuki glared.

Mizore and Mizuki sighed. Yaya and Rina narrowed their eyes at us. Haruhi closed her eyes as if hoping this was all a dream.

"So you know?" They asked.

"They told us after you left," We answered.

**~Flashback~**

_"Oh look at the time its 5 already? We gotta get going!" Yaya said quickly._

_"Bye!" Natsuki said. Rina put her arms around Mizore and Mizuki and they walked away hurriedly. Natsuki and Yaya following._

_"You know what guys I think I'll head home, too!" Haruhi said, smiling and laughing nervously. Then she ran out to follow them._

_"That was strange," Hikaru mumbled. I nodded in agreement._

_"You haven't figured it out yet?" We turned to see Kyoya and the third years._

_"She just said that you're talking to someone famous just then, and you were only talking to the Fujisaki's and the other girls," Kyoya explained._

_"But the one who screamed was Mizore," Mori said in a monotone voice._

_"Mizo-chan also got all worked up when you said that they should get DJ Devil-Ice to DJ instead of her. And who wouldn't get worked up when someone says they like their fake identity, better than their real one," Honey explained._

_"Fake identity?" I asked._

_"Piece it together," Mori said._

_1 second...2 seconds...3 seconds..._

_"WHAT!?" We screamed._

_"Here," Kyoya said chucking us a couple of photos. The first was of a picture of DJ Devil-Ice at one of her gigs. She had ice blue hair with violet eyes. The second was of Mizore singing at the host club, which happened a few minutes ago. Now that I think about it...They do look was a third picture split into half. On the first side there was Mizore walking into a room with a blue and purple duffle bag. The second half was DJ Devil-Ice walking OUT of the same room with the same bag._

_"She IS famous!" Hikaru muttered in awe._

_"Hell yeah!" I murmured back._

_"As for her stepsister and the rest of the girls, they would always help her when she had gigs, making sure the coast was clear when she changed, that her wig was on properly, etcetera," Kyoya explained."Natsuki and I had a little talk about it just before, and I forced it out. My information network didn't have anything on it, so I got the info through person," _

_"Natsuki?" Hikaru and I smirked. "Why her?" He shrugged._

_"Takashi and I found out too, and we asked Yaya-chan and Rin-chan about it before they left, yesterday" Honey said. "They were so shocked we found out,"_

_"They almost choked," Mori added._

_"Looks like things just got interesting, Hikaru," I muttered._

_"Yeah,"_

**~Flashback End~**

"It's not that important anyways," Mizore shrugged.

"Not that important!? You're the most famous DJ in Japan!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Meh," Mizuki shrugged, too.

"Just don't tell anyone, alright?" Natsuki sighed.

"Please, don't!" Yaya begged us. Rina nodded.

"We won't!" Hikaru and I chimed.

"Thanks guys," Haruhi smiled.

"As long as we still get to go to your house!" We added.

"Your evil!" Mizore and Mizuki glared.

"Hey, are you telling yourselves that!?" Haruhi joked.

"Nah we already know!" They smirked.

"Since theres no host club today, let's go shopping!," Natsuki suggested.

"Yeah, I need new outfits!" Yaya cheered. "All the decent ones we have are all ones Mizore and Mizuki bought us from rich stores,"

"Yeah I could use one, too," Rina nodded.

"I'm fine as I am," Haruhi said.

"No you're not!" Mizore glared.

"You need new clothes, too," Mizuki glared.

"Even I need to agree with that," Hikaru laughed.

"Right were taking you to that rich kid mall," Mizore ordered.

"Let's go," Mizuki said.

"Hey wait!" Hikaru yelled.

"We're calling the club to come, too!" I said.

"If you must," Natsuki sighed.

~Mizore POV~

"Do you think we can trust them?" I whispered to Mizuki. We were in our limo with the girls and the host club. She thought about it for a minute but gave up looking for an answer.

"Haruhi, can we trust them?" She asked Haruhi. This earned her a slap on the shoulder, from me.

"You mean the host club?" Haruhi said. "Yeah I guess so, but ya have to watch Kyoya-sempai and the twins,"

"Roger!" Mizuki and I said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yaya squealed, suddenly. "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

I listened closely to the song on the radio and noticed it was 'Do you Remember' by Jay Sean (A/N Don't Own).

"I've been thinkin' about you

And how we used to be then. " Yaya sang.

"Yeah

Back when

It didn't have to end

We can start again." Rina joined.

"There's nothing left to say.

Don't waste another day.

Its just you and me tongiht,

Everything will be okay." That was Natsuki.

"If its alright with you," I sang

"Then its alright with me." Mizuki responded.

"Baby let's take this time,

let's make new memories." Haruhi gave in.

"Do you remember

Do you remember

Do you remember

All the fun times we had?

Do you remember

Do you remember

Do you remember

All the fun times we had?

let's bring it back, oh

let's bring it back, oh

let's bring it back, oh

let's bring it back, oh" We sang.

"So long since you've been missing

It's good to see you again," Mizuki and I sang, both taking a glance at Haruhi, who smiled back.

"How are you, how you doin'," Yaya sang.

" and how about we?" Rina joined.

"Don't let this happen again." Natsuki finished.

"There's nothing left to say.

Don't waste another day.

Its just you and me tongiht,

Everything will be okay

If its alright with you,

Then its alright with me

Baby let's take this time,

let's make new memories."

"Do you remember

Do you remember

Do you remember

All the fun times we had?

Do you remember

Do you remember

Do you remember

All the fun times we had?

let's bring it back, oh

let's bring it back, oh

let's bring it back, oh

let's bring it back, oh"

"Yo, aye, girl yo," We all heard a voice that didn't belong to us girls. We turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru getting ready to rap.

"Bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun,

When I was still your number one.

While it might seem far-fetched baby girl,

But it can be done." They rapped. Our jaws dropped and they nearly hit the ground if that were possible. We didn't think they would actually join in, yet rap the bridge.

"I got this feeling for ya blazing and its hot just like the sun,

Know you feel it too my girl just breathe up

And the good vibes run.

Girl take a sip out the champagne,

Take a little trip down my lane,

My girl.

While your out every night I will feel alright,

Nigga clearly this girl is a my world.

Dont change up now rearrange it girl,

Im a tellin this staight inta my world.

How many years say ya want come kiss this,

Girl cause ya miss this,

Thats what I heard

Thats what I heard

Thats what I heard

Word girl" They finished.

"There's nothing left to say.

Don't waste another day.

Its just you and me tongiht,

Everything will be okay

If its alright with you

Then its alright with me

Baby let's take this time,

let's make new memories

Everyone except Mori and Kyoya ended up singing the song as well. It was quite fun actually.

"Do you remember

Do you remember

Do you remember

All the fun times we had?

Do you remember

Do you remember

Do you remember

All the fun times we had?

let's bring it back, oh

let's bring it back, oh

let's bring it back, oh

let's bring it back, oh"

When the song finished we gaped at the twins like they had grown three heads.

"That was too cool!" Yaya cheered.

"Yeah, even I have trouble with that rap!" I added.

"That just proves we're better than you!" The twins smirked.

"As if!" Mizuki scoffed. They continued to fight and the rest of us watched, amused.

"Oooohhhhhh lookie we're here!" Yaya cheered, interrupting their argument. We got out and rushed to get inside, dragging Haruhi with us. The boys struggled to keep up.

"Hang on you guys we should wait," Natsuki said. So we waited impatiently for the guys. They finally caught up panting.

"Let's split up then meet back at the food court at around 6 :30, got it!?" Natsuki ordered the girls.

"I'll stay with Yaya-chan," Honey said. A tint of red appeared on Yaya's cheeks.

"Mori and Rina will come with us right?" Yaya asked. The two nodded and they walked off.

"Haruhi come lets go buy you some dresses," Tamaki said and grabbed Haruhi's hand and walked away.

"Don't be a pervert, boss!" The twins called after them.

"Mizuki let's go!" I said. She nodded and started to walk. Then Kaoru put his arm around her shoulder. Hikaru did the same to me.

"You're stuck with us too!" They smirked.

"Great! You can carry our bags!" Mizuki and I smirked.

"Demons," They growled.

"Like your any better!" We poked our tongues out.

~Natsuki POV~

Everyone left their separate ways and I was left with Kyoya.

"Are you gonna come with me or go on your own?" I asked him.

"I'll just follow you," He said.

"Okay then,"

I walked around till I found the shop I wanted to go to. It had heaps of outfits that looked cute, yet nerdy at the same time.

I walked in and started shopping like the girl I was born to be. I may be a smart nerd, but I was still a fashionable girl. I picked out a red top that said 'Current Status: Happy' and had a picture of hello kitty with glasses. (A/N Real top, don't own) I got shorts and black and white striped long sleeves to go underneath the top.

"Hmmm, cute but it needs something else..." Then I spotted black and white striped three-quarter length leggings.

"Perfect!" I ran to the changing rooms and got changed.

Usually I went shopping with the girls,so on instinct, I went out of the stall to show someone. Then I remembered Kyoya was the only one that I was with.

"How can you afford these?" He said.

"The girls have me a card, same with the others," I said looking at the mirror and adjusting the sleeves.

"At least it looks decent,"

"Thanks! Wait... What?" I paused.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Did you just say that it looked decent?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes,"

"Oh umm okay then..." I trailed off. Then it hit me. "You're not sick are you?"

"No why?"

"You never compliment someone! I have known you for 4-5 days and I know that!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't hurt once in a while," Kyoya said.

"If ya say so,"

~Rina POV~

"Ooohhhh Rina let's go in here!" Yaya yelled.

"Alright," I smiled. Shopping was always much better with Yaya.

"Ooohhhhh! CUTE!" Yaya screamed as she spotted a yellow spaghetti strap dress, with pink bunny prints on the bottom.

"It's Usa-chan!" Honey laughed at the bunny print.

I smiled at the two. They're too cute together. I wonder if they'll get together. I looked around for something that I would buy. Pink...Pink...Pink...Everything is either fully pink or another colour with pink! Then I turned the other side of the store. I saw things that caught my eye.

This thing... Maybe this... OH definitely this... This should match... And to finish, this one!

"Yaya, I'll try these!" I told my happy-go-lucky friend.

"That totally suits you! Put it on!" She cried, pushing me into the changing room.

When I was done I checked myself out before going out the stall.

I had on black long-sleeves with purple splatters on it. Then over the top I had a purple short sleeve jacket, leaving the zipper open. The jeans I wore had silver chains at the top. I also had a fedora hat with a purple ribbon around it. My feet were covered by purple glitter converse.

I walked out of the stall to where Yaya, Honey and Mori were.

"So? How does it look?" I wondered.

Yaya started squealing like she won limited amount of candy.

"SO PRETTY!"

"Okay calm down," I laughed.

"It does look nice on you, Rin-chan!" Honey smiled.

"Yeah," Mori nodded. I blushed. I never really got compliments from boys. Mainly because they didn't notice me because I was so quiet and they mainly payed attention to Mizore and Mizuki.

"Thanks!"

"Let's go to the cake shop!" Yaya cheered.

"Kay. Get on!" I said. She always got a ride on my shoulders when we went to the cake shop. She got on me and Honey got on Mori.

"Cake here we come!" She yelled. I laughed and started walking.

"Full speed ahead!" She yelled again. I glanced at Mori who nodded. The both of us smiled and started running.

~Haruhi POV~

"This one!" Tamaki yelled, holding up yet, another dress.

"For the last time, I'm not trying on dresses!" I shouted. The others may love shopping, but like I said before, always the odd one out.

"HARUHI!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!?"

"BE QUIET!"

"TRY ONE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Just one!" He begged. He started using his puppy-dog eyes. Oh, great.

"If I do will ya shut up?" I snapped. He nodded his head, eagerly. I grabbed the dress and stormed into the changing room.

The dress was a blue, knee length, halter neck. There was a pink rose on the right top corner. A pink ribbon tied around my waist, making a bow at the back.

"Happy now?" I asked, annoyed, as I walked out the stall. Tamaki turned bright red and quickly covered his face. I looked more closely to see red substance dripping out of his nose...Nosebleed.

"Pervert," I scoffed.

"No, Haruhi, don't take it the wrong way!" He started worrying.

"What way should I take it then?" I growled.

"I-It's just...uh..." I raised my eyebrows at him, and nodded slightly, urging him to continue.

"Itlooksverycuteonyouandireal lylikeit!" He spat out, very VERY quickly.

"What?" I asked. This was getting annoying. Would he just say it already?

"It looks very cute on you, and I really like it," he sighed.

"Oh alright," I shrugged and went back in the stall to change back.

"You're not going to buy it?" Tamaki asked as I walked out the store.

"No," I said.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to,"

"I know! You can't afford it! I'll buy it for you don't worry!" He said ignoring my last comment.

"I can get it using the card Mizore and Mizuki gave me, rich bastard," I muttered that last bit so he wouldn't hear.

"Then go buy it!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!?"

"NO! NOW BE QUIET BEFORE I KILL MYSELF!"

"NO MY DAUGHTER MUSNT COMMIT SUICIDE!"

"Here we go again with the family speech," I mumbled and blocked off his rambling. After a while I got bored and left to find a bookstore.

~Mizuki POV~

We were walking along the shops and my step-sis and the twins were still arguing.

"Deathly Hallows Part One is way better!" The twins argued. (A/N There'll a lot of Harry Potter in this section so I don't own any of it!)

"Na uh! Part Two is! Voldemort dies!" Mizore yelled. Then she stopped.

"Wait I take that back, FRED DIES!" She started wailing.

"Don't worry at least George is alive and only loses an ear!" I comforted. (A/N Remember in part one at the start!)

"So you like Fred and George then?" Hikaru smirked.

"Have you ever realised how alike we are?" Kaoru asked.

"Twins," Hikaru stated.

"Redheads," Kaoru pointed out.

"Pranksters," They smirked together.

"FRED AND AND GEORGE WEASLY ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOU TWO!" Mizore screamed. The twins started laughing.

"Guys it's best not to get her mad, or she'll...uhhhhhh I don't think ya wanna know..." I trailed off.

"Hey sis, how bout we go to 'Moonlight'?" I suggested.(A/N If there is a clothes brand named Moonlight then I don't own it!)

"YESSSS!" She grabbed Hikaru's hand and ran off. I laughed slightly.

"Umm... Aren't you going to follow them?" The redhead next to me asked.

"Yeah of course," I laughed. "Let's go, Kaoru,"

He froze on the spot. "How did you know which one I am?"

"Easy!" I smiled. "Well for Mizore and me anyways,"

"Why?"

I paused realising what I had said. I almost told him about THEM. I didn't want them to know about that yet. And I'm sure Mizore didn't either.

"Uhh...Nothing forget I said anything," I muttered. He looked confused but let it go.

When we arrived at Moonlight, Mizore was already showing Hikaru an outfit. They were smiling and...laughing?

"Wait!" I hissed, putting my arm out to stop Kaoru from walking in. I ended up hitting him in the stomach.

"OWW, WHAT ARE YO-"I covered his mouth.

"Let's wait a bit," I said, looking over at Mizore and Hikaru. They looked like they were having a good time.

"I don't wanna interrupt them," I smiled at Kaoru. It was weak, but still a smile. He nodded and so we sat on the bench outside for a bit. We saw Mizore going inside the stall to change back.

"Let's go in now," Kaoru said. I nodded.

"Hey what took you so long?" Mizore asked, still laughing a bit.

"We sat outside for a bit," Kaoru said.

"We didn't wanna interrupt your flirting," I smirked. Both Mizore and Hikaru turned dark red.

"I wasn't flirting!" She protested.

"I've only ever seen you smile like that when we are with someone you've had a crush on!" I smiled

"Don't worry I won't interrupt anything you do at home," I lowered my voice smirking.

"HEY!" She yelled and started hitting me with her bag. I grabbed the bag in mid air after the fifth hit, and threw it back at her. It landed on her face.

"OWWW!" She whimpered.

"Soz," I smiled. "Now I want an outfit too!"

"Here I picked one out for you already," she snapped out of her wailing, and pushed an outfit into my hands. Then I felt the twins push me into the stall.

After putting on the outfit, I almost smashed the mirror in anger.

"MIZORE FUJISAKI YOUR DEAD!"

The tank top was one of those hand woven ones and it ended just under my chest. The pattern left holes everywhere and you could see my bra through it. The shorts were only inches long and she even gave me fish net stockings and black leather boots!

I burst the door open, only thinking about killing Mizore, who was laughing on her knees. Hikaru was next to her laughing along. Kaoru just stood there, blushing for some reason. Then I remembered what I was wearing.

"You. Are. Dead!" I hissed.

"Payback for saying I was flirting!" She laughed and ran off.

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BEYOTCH!" I screamed and chased after her.

"Hey!" The twins yelled. Kaoru held onto both my hands. And Hikaru managed to catch up to Mizore and drag her back.

"Mizore say sorry for making her wear...that," Hikaru said, looking for a word my outfit.

"Mizuki say sorry for teasing her about flirting with Hikaru," Kaoru told me.

"I wasn't flirting!" Mizore yelled.

"Fine Hikaru was flirting,"

"I was not!" Hikaru yelled at his twin.

Then I caught Mizore's eye. She smirked at me and I smirked back.

She mouthed to me "on three...1...2...3!"

On the count of three both of us kicked the twin holding us, in the balls, making them fall. Then we ran into each other's arms. I put one arm around her shoulder and the other on my hip, Mizore did the same. We glanced at the twins who were lying on the ground in pain.

"Your fault for falling for it!" Mizore and I smirked.

"An act!?" They gasped.

"We were bored," We shrugged. "After all, with two other devils on our trails, who wouldn't pull a little prank!"

"Here's your real outfit, sis," Mizore said, handing me a different outfit. One less, a lot less revealing.

"Thanks!" I knew what the outfit was. It was a pair of blue skinny jeans, with a off-shoulder, yellow top. Over the top I put a blue tank top with shredded ends. I also had a pair of yellow vans.

"Let's go buy them," Mizore said. In her own hands she had the same outfit, except everything blue that I had, hers was pink instead. And the yellow clothing that I had, she had lime green.

"But what about those two?" I asked pointing to the twins who were holding onto each other to stand up.

"Ughh, lets help," She groaned. She walked over to Hikaru and put his arm around her shoulder to help his balance. Sighing, I did the same with Kaoru.

"You can't stop looking at me, staring at me

Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me,

So get up out my face," Mizore's phone rang. (A/N don't own this very awesome song!)

"Oh... Hang on, here," She moved Hikaru's arm then put it around my other shoulder, so she could get her phone.

"You guys are heavier than you look," I gasped, struggling to hold them both up.

"Mizuki shhhhhh!" Mizore hissed "Hello!? Oh hey...Oh really?...We'll be right there!" Then she hung up.

"Natsuki, she said everyone's at the food court waiting for us!" Mizore cheered. "Let's go!" Then she started skipping off.

"Uh hello?" I asked.

"Yeah what?" She said. I raised my eyebrows. Then she saw the two boys leaning on me.

"Oh right! Can you guys walk now?" Mizore asked, smiling.

"Yeah I guess," they said. Slowly they got up.

"Oh thank god," I gasped and stretched my arms out.

"Let's go!"

**The first part was sort of a filler but Im gonna make it an important part of the story later on…I hope, xoxo Hitachiin Gossip Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**OHSHC Chapter 5 : FASHION SHOW!**

**~Kaoru POV~**

"HEY, WE'RE OVER HERE!" Yaya yelled, motioning to the four that were late to come over.

"Yaya, you don't have to yell," Rina scolded.

"Hey did you get us the things?" Mizore asked Natsuki.

"Yeah they're in there," Natsuki said pointing to a bag.

"Thanks!" They cheered and rushed over to the bags.

"Hey what's in the bag?" Hikaru asked.

"You'll find out soon!" They smirked.

"Now where's the food!?"

"Go buy some ya brats!" Natsuki growled.

"Awww I thought you cared and bought some for us!" They wailed.

"Here I bought it," Haruhi said handing them some twisters from KFC.

"Thanks, Haru!"

"What about us?" My twin and I asked.

"OWWWW!" We shouted. Tamaki's hand was up in the air like he just slapped the back of our heads.

"Don't ask a lady if they bought something for you!" He scolded.

"Yeah yeah," we mumbled.

"Here," Haruhi said, handing us the same.

"Thanks,"

"So fashion check!" The Fujisaki's demanded."Natsuki, you first!"

Sighing, Natsuki handed them her shopping bag that held her new outfit inside.

"It's cute," Mizore smiled.

"And nerdy!" Mizuki gasped amazed.

"What did you say about it?" They commanded Kyoya.

"He said it was decent," Natsuki blushed.

Everyone except Kyoya gasped."ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Yeah I know, shocked me too," She nodded.

"Right Yaya, Rina!" They said.

"Hai!" Yaya said, handing them her bag.

"Here guys," Rina smiled, doing the same.

"Yaya, it's cute and all but do you always buy dresses?" Mizuki asked the small teen.

"It's cute though!" Yaya and Honey laughed.

"Hmmmm?" The other girls raised their eyebrows at Honey, then smiled to theirselves.

"What?" He asked, innocently. Oh how innocent can ya get?

"Oh well...Rina where d'ya get the chains?" Mizore asked.

"Came with the jeans," Rina answered.

"Cool!" The girls laughed together.

"What'd you get?" The girls asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I'm intrigued," My twin and I added.

"Nothing," She simply stated.

"WHAT!? TAMAKI HOW CAN YOU LET HER LEVE EMPTY HANDED!? WE TRUSTED YOU!" The girls screamed.

"I tried to get her to buy a dress, but she left before I could!" He wailed.

"But I'm assuming you bought it for her?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, are my daughters happy now?" Tamaki asked the girls, including Haruhi, who did an anime fall on the ground.

"Daughters?" The others asked.

"He thinks of the host club as a family," Honey whispered.

"Ohhhh! Right I remember!" I heard Mizuki and Mizore mutter.

"Yes, but we have to see the dress first!"

Tamaki gave them the bag.

"OHHHHHHH!" They gasped, covering their mouths in amazement.

"What? What is it!?" Hikaru, Honey, the girls and I asked.

"Want to see it?" They asked. "We'll get her changed into it!" The others nodded.

"Hey how bout we all wear the things we bought?" They suggested.

"FASHION SHOW!" Yaya screamed and dragged Rina and Natsuki into the nearby bathroom.

"This'll be fun," The Fujisaki's smirked, and dragged Haruhi into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, the stepsisters walked out wearing their clothes. (A/N Since I explained them in the last chapter, i won't say them in this one)

"Welcome, welcome to 2013's Ouran Host Club Fashion show!" They laughed. Everyone laughed, but Kyoya and Mori, who only slightly smiled.

"First up we have Yaya Kurono!"

After that Yaya, walked out and twirled around so her dress fanned out. She continued to do ballet spins and ended with a leap. Yaya did a little curtsy and smiled. Then she sat across from Honey.

"This time it's Rina Hanajima!"

Rina walked out with one hand on her hip. She walked normally but it still made the chains on her jeans jingle. At the end she used her free hand to tilt her hat a bit, then smirked. She sat down in front of Mori and next to Yaya.

"The girly nerd! Natsuki Takamura!"

Natsuki walked out with her notebook in hand. She didn't pay attention to anyone, just the book. When she noticed everyone was staring at her, she bit her lip slightly and gave us a shy little giggle. Then quickly sat next to Rina, in front of Kyoya.

"Now for all those who have never seen our work, prepared to be amazed! Saving the best for last, here's HARUHI FUJIOKA!" Knowing Haruhi wouldn't walk out willingly, they rushed back in and pushed her out.

Haruhi's dress was the cutest thing ever! A straight, brown wig was put on her head, since extensions would take too long. She even had a matching headband and handbag. And...

"What's the point in this?" She asked with an annoyed tone. And she ruined it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! HARUHI YOU BAKA YOU RUINED IT!" The girls wailed, slumping into the seats in front of Hikaru and I. This meant Mizore was on the end and Mizuki was next to Yaya.

"Oh, really? Sorry!" Haruhi gasped, sarcastically, then sat next to Natsuki and in front of Tamaki.

"Never mind," Natsuki sighed.

"Mizo-chan can we get milkshakes?" Yaya asked.

"Sure where's Freeze?" Mizore asked. (A/N Again, if there is a store named that DONT own it!)

"Over there!" Honey pointed out.

"So what d'you guys want?" Natsuki asked, getting up from our table.

"How about you let us pay for once," Kyoya offered.

"You'll just use the money that we earned anyways so why bother?" Natsuki shrugged. Kyoya raised his eyebrow at her, then slowly sat back down.

"We want banana caramel!" The Fujisaki's said.

"I want strawberry!" Honey said.

"Oh Oh! Me too!" Yaya cheered.

"I guess I'll have it as well," Haruhi mumbled.

"I'll have choc-mint," Rina smiled.

"Chocolate," Mori said.

"Hehe, chocolate," Mizore snorted.

"Huh? What's wrong with chocolate!?" Honey asked.

"In middle school we had a class joke, where everyone had a nickname that was a food," Natsuki explained. "I was chocolate because...well,"

"Oh I love this story!" Yaya laughed.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked, interested in the answer.

"Mizore and Mizuki thought that this guy in class had a crush on me. Our friend from England, her name was Emma, she decided when we talked about him, we would use code names so it wouldn't be suspicious," Natsuki explained.

"The guy was Carrot, because he had red hair, and Natsuki was chocolate, because Emma loved chocolate. One time when we were taking about him and Natsuki, he heard us and came up to us saying 'Are you talking 'bout chocolate? I like chocolate!'" Mizore laughed.

"And since her code name was chocolate it sent us the wrong message," Mizuki added, laughing along. (A/N this is a very true story laugh if you want!)Everyone started laughing along, too, except Mori and Kyoya of course, who just smiled.

"Soon everyone knew about it and we have them nicknames as well!" Yaya cheered.

"Yeah there was this guy who was 'orange' like the fruit, and you know how there are those things called Jaffa cakes?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, the cakes that are orange and chocolate!" Honey answered.

"Exactly, Orange AND Chocolate, 'together'," Mizuki smirked, making air quotes for the together bit.

"You guys have a weird mind," Hikaru frowned.

"Hehe, there's was also a guy-"

"Alright we get it!" Natsuki cut them off by pulling their ponytails.

"Did you have nicknames too?" Tamaki asked the rest of them.

"I was candy!" Yaya cheered.

"That was a bit obvious," Hikaru muttered.

"We were blackberries!" The Fujisaki's smirked.

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

"Because..." They trailed off.

"We have an evil and black side," Mizore smirked. I shuddered.

"And a kind and sweet berry side!" Mizuki said, smiling, so it was the opposite of Mizore.

"I was a cherry," Rina stated.

"There was no reasons for that incase you were wondering," Natsuki said.

"What about Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"I didn't have one, because I didn't want one," She said.

"She never really talked to anyone other than us anyways so why bother?" Mizore and Mizuki shrugged.

"So back onto the milkshakes!" Natsuki said.

"Vanilla and cinnamon, please" Tamaki said.

"We'll have blueberry," My twin answered answered for us.

"Okay then, Kyoya do ya want one or not?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, I'll take chocolate," He answered.

"Kay Kay! That's everyone!" She smiled.

"Kay Kay?" We asked her.

"It's short for okay okay," Yaya told us.

"Right, BRB!" Natsuki smiled and walked off.

"Come back ASAP!"

"What's BRB and ASAP?" Tamaki asked. The girls gave them the usual 'are you kidding me?' look.

"I believe its commoner talk for be right back and as soon as possible" Kyoya stated.

"Ohhh! Commoners talk!" Tamaki repeated.

The Fujisaki's got up from their chairs and hit him on the shoulders, one shoulder each.

"Rich kids say it too!"

"Like who?" Hikaru taunted.

"Us!" They snapped.

"That's because you've live like a commoner most of your lives," I pointed out.

"Mizo-chan, Mizu-chan!" Honey interrupted.

"Yes, Honey-sempai!?"They smiled.

"Why did you go to a commoner's school?" He asked. They seemed to be taken by surprise.

"No particular reason!" They chimed.

"I guess we never really liked being classified," Mizore mumbled.

"As rich kids or commoners," Mizuki added.

"You know as a commoner, our other friends would always tease rich kids and the thought of rich schools, because they always thought all rich kids were snobby bastards," They laughed. I saw Hikaru snarl at that.

"But as a rich kid, you guys would always tease commoners for being in lower ranks than them," They smiled at us.

"So I guess we just like being a little different!"

"That was a beautiful speech!" Tamaki exclaimed "My daughters are all grown up!" He ran to hug them but they stepped out of the way making him crash into Haruhi.

"Sempai, can you get off me?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, my daughter," Tamaki blushed, then slowly got up.

"Hey I'm back!" Natsuki cheered.

"YAY! MILKSHAKES!" Yaya and Honey screamed. Natsuki handed them their strawberry milkshakes, then place the third in front of Haruhi. Once she gave everyone their milkshakes, including her own Honeycomb flavour, she sat back down.

When she placed the milkshakes in front of my twin and I, we started drinking immediately. Unlike commoner milkshakes, we had actual glass milkshake cups. We didn't bother using the straw so we just put the cup to our mouths and started we placed the cup back down, the girls started laughing at us.

"What!?" Hikaru and I asked.

"Y-you have a m-milk m-moustache!" Mizore said between giggles.

"Y-you look r-ridiculous!" Mizuki added.

I turned to my twin, and he indeed had a milk moustache. Then I had an idea. Hikaru kissed Mizore on the cheek and I kissed Mizuki.

"There now it's on you!" We smirked. They started squealing and tried wiping it off with their hands. I would've thought they didn't notice we kissed them, but I could see a faint blush on their cheeks.

"What was that for!?" They hissed.

"Payback for kicking us in the balls!" We smirked.

"Guys I thought you wouldn't pull the fake fight!" Natsuki scolded.

"You mean they've done it before!?" We asked, incredulously.

Yaya nodded and laughed. "Yeah, they even did it to their b-"

She got cut off by Rina, who stuffed her mouth with a cake slice we bought.

"Their what!?" Tamaki asked.

"I believe she's talking about their b-" Kyoya started but Natsuki covered his mouth and dragged him away.

"Their what!?" My twin asked.

"Jeez you're persistent," Mizore mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, it was just a couple of our friends," Mizuki laughed nervously. She was lying but I didn't want to pressure them so I let it go. I saw my twin was about to confront them, but I put my hand on his.

"I think we should let it go," I mumbled and nodded towards the girls. They looked a little pained on the topic. He nodded.

"Let's head home now," Natsuki smiled, dragging back Kyoya from their little conversation.

"Sure," Mizore and Mizuki agreed. They got up from their seats and motioned for Yaya, Haruhi and Rina to follow.

"Bye," They smiled, and then they left. Then something shimmered in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Mizuki's yellow headband and Natsuki's silver purse.

"We should return it," Hikaru suggested. He picked them up and we stood from our seats. We ran to the direction where the girls had headed.

We finally spotted them sitting on an almost hidden bench. Mizore and Mizuki were close to tears. My twin and I hid behind a pillar and listened in on their conversation.

"I can't believe you lied to them!" Natsuki muttered.

"We couldn't let them find out," Mizore sighed.

"It's too risky," Mizuki added.

"You even lied about the whole commoner's school thing," Haruhi scolded.

"We can't let them find out why!" Mizore argued, a silent tear sliding down her cheek.

"If we tell them, then they'll find out about you-know-who!" Mizuki sobbed.

"No, they won't," Yaya soothed.

"We promise," Rina smiled.

"H-how can y-you be s-so sure?" They cried.

"Because we've never broken our promise," Natsuki assured "And I managed to make Kyoya agree to not tell,"

"T-Thank you," Mizore gasped through tears.

"Y-You're really g-great friends," Mizuki managed to smile. They got up to leave and they headed our way. My twin and I ducked behind a nearby plant, so they wouldn't see us.

They passed us and headed out the mall. My twin and I seemed to be thinking the same thing...

Who is it they don't want us to know about?

**Hey readers! This is for my reviewer, Square Root of Three, **

**In your first review you asked 'If the Fujisaki's are rich and famous, why do they go to a commoners school?'. Well, I'm sorry but i still have to leave ya hanging. I fooled ya there didn't I? Of course that's not the real reason they go to a commoner's school. I guess you'll have to wait a bit more and continue reading. xoxo, Hitachiin Gossip Girl.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OHSHC Chapter 6 : Transfer Kids...WHAT!?**

**-Mizuki POV-**

"Bye dad!" My stepsister and I walked out of the house into the limo. It was now Monday, four days after our trip to the mall and our first day at Ouran.

Instead of wearing the uniform, i wore a pink halter neck with layers of ruffles, knee-length leggings and some ballet flats. I had my heart locket on and a bracelet on each arm. Mizore was the same but with a purple halter neck, her choker and three bracelets on her right arm.

"First stop, Natsuki's house," We told the driver. We had to give a lift to the others before school each day and then they would come home with us and their parents would pick them up from there.

It took a short time to get there, but when we did Natsuki rushed out the door just in time. When she got in the limo she was panting.

"Megumi chasing you again?" We asked her. She just nodded. Megumi was her family's dog.

Natsuki was wearing red and white striped top. She also had a black skirt that ended mid-thigh with black boots.

"Alright can you take us to Yaya and Rina's!?" We asked the driver. Yaya and Rina lives right next door to each other, so it was an easy stop before school.

"Mizo-chan!" Yaya ran out the door once we arrived at her house. Rina had already gone over to her house before we picked them up. They got into our limo and smiled.

Yaya wore a white tank top with a pink skirt. A pink jacket covered her arms and a pair of white flats covered her feet.

"So you finally stopped wearing dresses," Mizore laughed.

Rina on the other hand was wearing the jeans with chains she bought the other day. But this time she wore a black tank top with a loose green, off shoulder top, over it.

"Should we visit Haruhi before school starts?" Mizore asked.

"You mean in the host club?" Yaya questioned. She nodded.

"Alright," I agreed. "They said they don't get many customers in the morning right?"

"No only a couple of their regular customers," Natsuki answered.

"Mistress Mizore, Mistress Mizuki," the driver called. "We're here,"

"Thank you," We said and then got out of the limo.

"Ready?" I asked Mizore. She nodded and we linked arms and started walking into the school. Yaya, Rina and Natsuki stood on either side of us. I had pretty good hearing so I could hear the whispers coming from the other students.

"Who are they?"

"Oh my gosh, I love their top!"

"Are they twins?"

"I saw them singing at the host club!"

"I saw the other girl working with Kyoya!"

"Then, the other two were handing out snacks there!"

"Do they work there?

"They're pretty cute!"

That last was probably from the boys. We kept on walking towards Music Room #3, ignoring the whispers of the other students.

When we made it there was only a couple of customers for Tamaki, Honey, Mori and the twins. Kyoya was talking to Haruhi about her debt. Yaya and Rina immediately walked over to Honey and Mori for cake and Natsuki just sat at one of the tables and took out her laptop.

"You still have quite a lot to pay off," Kyoya informed Haruhi. We heard her groan.

"Don't worry we'll help ya!" Mizore and I chimed.

"Hey is that Mizuki and Mizore?" We heard the twin's voices. We saw their heads pop up from the couch. Then they rushed over to hug us both.

"H-hey can't ...breathe," Mizore gasped.

"Oops sorry," They quickly let go of us. "Oh and here, you left your headband at the mall. And I think this is Natsuki's purse right?'

They handed me my headband and Natsuki's silver purse. Since they stepped back, we could see clearly the glares coming from their customers. We turned away quickly to Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Hey it's your first day right?" Haruhi asked. We nodded.

"You have to go get your schedule!" She scolded.

"Got them!" Natsuki called, waving around pieces of paper.

"What's your home-room?" Hikaru asked.

"We're in 1-A," My stepsis and I answered.

"Great that's our class!" The twins smirked.

"And mine," Haruhi stated. We smiled at them.

"Yeah, Yaya, Rina and Natsuki are in 2-A," Mizore informed.

"I understand," Kyoya nodded. "That's my class,"

Then as if on cue the bell rang. The customers got out of the room first. Then Mori and Honey waved goodbye and left for their class.

"So before you leave," Kyoya started. "Just a reminder that you girls have to come here during lunch break and after school,"

"Yes, sir!" The girls and I saluted.

"Yaya, Rina, Natsuki, I've been told you're in our class," He said.

"You are? We'll walk you there!" Tamaki cheered.

"YAY!" Yaya screamed, and then she jumped onto Rina's shoulders.

"Let's go then," Natsuki said, closing her laptop. The group of 2nd Years walked out the door. Then a bright idea popped into my head.

"Ahh, Hang on, Kyoya-sempai!" Mizore and I exclaimed. We chased after Kyoya and handed him Natsuki's silver purse.

"Return this to her for us will ya?" We smirked, then ran back to the twins. The two raised their eyebrows at us.

"What?" We asked, confused.

"You didn't just ask him to do it because he's a good match for Natsuki, did you?" They asked, smirking. We just smirked right back at them.

"Maybe we did, Maybe we didn't," We laughed, slyly.

"Anyways, we gotta go, too" Hikaru reminded.

"Or are you just gonna stand there like a bunch of idiots?" Kaoru asked.

"We're coming, jeez!" We smiled. We followed Haruhi and the twins to their classroom.

"Wait here, I'll tell Sensei your here," Haruhi said. Then she and the twins walked inside.

"Okay you can come in now!" We heard the sensei yell.

We walked in and immediately we got the attention of all the students. Some of the girls, who went to the host club, started squealing from happiness because they knew who we were. We spotted Haruhi with Hikaru on her right and Kaoru on her left.

"Hello, Please introduce yourselves," Sensei smiled.

"Hello, We're Mizore and Mizuki Fujisaki. Some of you may know us because of the host club," We started together. Then the whispers started.

"The host club?"

"Yeah I think they work there!"

"Anyways, we know we may look like twins but we're only stepsisters. We work for the host club because Haruhi is an old friend of ours, and we wanna help her... uh...him," We corrected ourselves. We saw the twins sigh in relief.

"Alright, thank you, you can take the seats next to the Hitachiin's, Fujisaki-san," Sensei told us. We did as she told. I sat next to Kaoru and Mizore next to Hikaru. So it went me, Kaoru, Haruhi, Hikaru then Mizore. We ended up taking up a whole row.

"Your lucky your sitting next to us, not those pervs," Kaoru whispered to me.

"What pervs?" I asked. I was literally confused.

"Look at all the boys around you," He whispered back. I did as he said and found half of the boys in the class looking at me. The other half was looking at my step-sis who was looking around as well, with a disgusted look on her face. I suppose Hikaru said the same to her. She looked my way and mouthed "Are all the boys in the class pervs?". I shrugged in response.

"Don't worry they won't touch you as long as your with the host club," Kaoru assured and I'm sure Hikaru said the same to Mizo. Haruhi smiled at me as if to say 'don't worry'. I glanced at Mizore for a moment and she looked a bit worried. I knew she got a bit nervous around playboys and pervs. But she smiled at me and then nodded at Hikaru. I smiled back at her and then nodded to the twin sitting next to me.

"I hope your right," I muttered.

**~Yaya POV~**

"Class, please welcome our new students," Sensei said. Natsuki walked in followed by Rina. I was holding onto her sleeve from shyness and kept looking at the ground.

"Hello, Im Natsuki Takamura, You would have seen me helping the host club for our friend Haruhi, in 1-A," Natsuki introduced.

"Rina Hanajima," Rina stated. She looked quite calm but I knew on the inside she was as shy as me.

"And who are you?" Sensei asked me.

"I...uh...umm..." I stuttered. I looked at the class and they were staring at me. I then remembered what Honey told me earlier when we were eating cake.

"Don't be shy alright, Yaya-chan? You'll be fine! If there are perverts they won't try anything as long as your with the hosts," I could picture him saying. I smiled at the thought of Honey. I quickly overcame my shyness, and introduced myself.

"I'm Yaya Kurono," I cheered happily. The class gaped at me like I was a cute puppy falling asleep. I guess I really was cute.

"Okay, Takamura-san, sit next to Ootori, Hanajima-san sit next to her, Kurono-san, sit next to Hanajima-san," Sensei said "Tamaki you can swap seats if you want to sit next to them. I have been informed that they are your friends and I want to make sure they're comfortable here,"

So everyone went to their seats. From left to right, it was Tamaki, me, Rina, Natsuki then Kyoya. I saw Kyoya pass something to Natsuki. It seemed like that silver purse she lost on our trip to the mall. I saw her blush and then thank a smirking Kyoya.

"So class, today we'll be learning about..." I blocked off the sound of talking and just thought about what to make later for the host club. So far Rina and I have made cheesecake, chocolate-chip cookies, chocolate mousse and some jelly lollies. Maybe we should try strawberry cake? It's Honey's and Haruhi's favourite! I hope they'll like it!

**~Hikaru POV~**

The bell just went for lunch break and the five of us were heading to the music room. We were talking about the anime Shugo Chara (A/N Don't own)and were saying who we thought, had the best character transformation.

"I like Beat Jumper out of the boys and Clown Drop out of the girls," Mizore said, letting out a cute little giggle. Wait...Did I just say cute? I meant ...annoying, yeah annoying.

"RIMAHIKO!" The two stepsisters squealed.

"But I like Sky Jack and Lunatic Charm," Mizuki pouted. Then they smirked, again.

"KUTAU!"

"Yeesh, could you not squeal so loudly? We get it you like Shugo Chara!" Haruhi snapped. My twin decided to mess with her a little.

"Hey, Mizuki do you like Ikuto?" He asked.

"Ughh, no, he's a perverted kitty cat. But I have to admit Amuto is a good pairing," She shrugged.

"We like Tadase better than him, though, most definitely," Mizore added.

"But there's one we love the most," Mizore smiled.

"TADAMUTO!" Oh my god, I think they burst my eardrums.

"What's Tadamuto?" Kaoru asked.

"It was the original love triangle between Tadase, Amu and Ikuto," They sighed.

"So cute," Mizore said.

"Yet so sad," Mizuki added.

"Oh shut up you guys!" Haruhi spat, then opened the door to the club. Wow, I didn't even notice we were here.

"Yo, mah peeps!" Mizore and Mizuki cheered as we walked inside. The others were already there.

"Yo, what's hanging!?" Yaya cheered back, using the same hipster act.

"Nothin', s'up with y'all!?" They answered.

"Cake!" She smiled.

"Figured as much," They laughed, dropping the act.

"You guys should set up the stage," Natsuki suggested.

"Yes ma'am!" The Fujisaki's saluted and ran off to set up the amplifiers and microphones.

"We'll get started on cupcakes!" Yaya cheered. Rina let her jump onto her back and they walked into the kitchen.

"Your good at controlling them," Kyoya said. "Handy,"

"I'm officially classified as the mature one in the group," Natsuki shrugged.

Then the doors burst open, revealing the girls that were our customers. After they walked in we saw another group of students standing there. But what surprised us more was that there were all boys.

"Umm we heard that some girls are going to perform here?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah that's right," Kaoru said.

"Are we allowed to watch?" The guy asked.

"Of course, they'll be more than welcome to perform to you," Kyoya answered.

"Cool," Then the guys piled in the room.

"Uhh...hello is this working?" We heard Mizuki voice boom across the room. "Oh good it is!" She exclaimed and then rushed off to find Mizore. When she returned with Mizore, they were both dressed in party clothes.

"Hey everyone!" They cheered.

"Tonight's performance is going to be Wings by Little Mix!"(A/N Don't own) And soon enough the music started.

"Mamma told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And if they give you shhhh..

Then they can walk on by" They sang together.

"My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there

Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah" Mizuki sang her solo.

"Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is" Mizore joined in with her for this part.

"Mamma told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

Coz wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly"

"Huh huh...

I'm firing up on that runway

I know we're gonna get their someday

But we don't need no ready steady go, no

Talk, talk turns into air

And I don't even care, oh yeah" This verse was Mizore's solo.

"Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is"

"Mamma told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

Coz wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly"

"I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey

I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey" Mizuki sang.

"You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking boy

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking boy" Mizore smiled.

"Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

They're just like water off my wings" Mizore held the last note while Mizuki continued onto the chorus.

"Mamma told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

Coz wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly"

"Once again that was Wings, guys!" They cheered. They hopped off the stage and immediately got crowded by the boys.

"Heey! You guys are new! Never seen guys around this joint before," Mizuki smirked.

"Yeah I thought it was only girls that came here," Mizore agreed. The two chatted with the boys for a bit without even noticing us eavesdropping in the background.

"Now we need a drink talk to y'all later?" They smiled. Then as quickly as they came, they left to go have some snacks that Yaya made.

"You have easy control over them you know?" Kaoru laughed.

"Meh, makes life much easier," Mizuki shrugged, taking a sip from her bottle.

"Would you ever try controlling us?" I asked seductively.

"Your no better than the guys in class," Mizore mumbled.

"Aww, you act for those guys but not for us?" I fake pouted.

"We act with them cause they might try something, and if we can easily tell them what to do, then I doubt anything would happen," They explained.

"You just said that you won't try controlling us?" Kaoru smirked, taking a step closer to them.

"Does that mean you won't mind if we try something?" I taunted, doing the same as my twin.

"But how do you know we won't try anything?" We asked, smirking. We took another step, together. The two girls shuddered and blushed at our closeness. I realised we were only inches away from their faces and we had a huge audience forming. We leaned in next to their ears so we could whisper the next sentence.

"You know if you play along Kyoya will lower Haruhi's debt," To the girls in the audience it looked like we were whispering something perverted, so they started squealing at the romance.

"Do you want us to play along?" They smirked their arms wrapping around our necks.

"Who knows?" We shrugged, still smirking.

"Let's go then," They blushed while smirking. They dragged us into the area were all the changing rooms are.

Once we were there they immediately let go of us and snapped open their phones.

"Get in here now!" They yelled into the phone. Then three seconds later the host club and the other girls came inside.

"HIKARU! KAORU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BELOVED DAUGHTERS!?" Tamaki screamed and rushed over to hug Mizore and Mizuki.

"Nothing boss," My twin and I shrugged.

"THEN WHY DID YOU WHISPER SOMETHING PERVERTED THEN THEY BROUGHT YOU HERE!" He snapped.

"They just said that Kyoya will lower Haruhi's debt if we play along," The Fujisaki's answered for us "And we expect you do just that Kyoya!"

Sighing, Kyoya began typing into his laptop.

"All the guest have left now, Mizo-chan, are ya gonna tell them?" Yaya asked, with cake in one hand.

"Tell us what?" I wondered.

"Oh it's my 15th birthday on Friday!" Mizore cheered.

"Really!?" Tamaki exclaimed "We have to throw a giant party and invite everyone you kn-"

"That's already been done," Mizore cut off, slapping him on the back of his head "Im having a Masquerade Ball!" She squealed.

"Oh really? Are we invited, Mizo-chan?" Honey asked.

"Of course!" The Fujisaki's said together "Then when all the guest leave you and the host club can stay for a slumber party. You guys wanted to stay over right?" They asked my twin and I.

"Yeah!" I high-fived Kaoru.

"What!? No happy birthday?" Mizore pouted.

"Nah we'll save it for Friday," We smirked.

"Gits," They muttered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled.

"Happy Birthday, Mizore," Haruhi smiled.

"Happy Birthday to y'all!" Yaya and Rina cheered. There was another round of Happy Birthday then it fell silent. Really silent. Then the girls, including Haruhi, smirked.

"Aca-Awkward!" They laughed.(A/N Don't own this awesome catch phrase from Pitch Perfect or the movie itself)

"So we better get goin' y'all," Mizore and Mizuki said getting up.

"Yo, come on," Mizuki urged to the other girls.

"See y'all's!" Yaya cheered.

"Bye," Rina smiled.

"Natsu, we're going," Mizore said to the girl typing on her laptop.

"Right!" Natsuki smiled, closing her laptop.

"Bye Everyone!" They cheered together."Don't let Tamaki do anything to you Haruhi!

"I will, or else you'll come back here and beat him to the pulp," Haruhi mumbled. The girls laughed. I took a glance at Mizore and at the exact time she looked my way. She smiled at me and then left. I felt my face heat up a little… But why?


	7. Chapter 7

**OHSHC Chapter 7 : What plan?**

**~Mizore POV~**

"Ow ow ow ow ow," I muttered, trying to pull all the tangles out my hair. We were at the host club after school and Mizuki and I were taking a break from performing. Mizuki had gone off to help Yaya and Rina with the cakes while I just sat in the changing room area, trying out new hairstyles. But my hair got really tangled so I decided to brush it.

"OWW!" I pulled really hard and the brush got stuck in my hair. "Oh great,"

I would go find Mizuki but I don't wanna be seen with a brush stuck in my hair. I looked around to see if anyone was there but I found no one. I tried pulling it the brush out.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," I winced.

"Need help?" I turned to see Hikaru leaning against the wall. When did he get there?

"Obviously," I hissed.

"I was just asking," He laughed. "No need to get all moody," He walked over to me and started untangling the brush.

"Hey where's Kaoru?" I wondered out loud. "I never see you without him,"

"He's talking to Mizuki," he sighed.

"Hmm, interesting," I mumbled.

"There ya go," He smiled, handing me the brush that I thought was stuck in my hair.

"Oh thanks," I smiled "Now, ya up for some spying?"

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"On Mizuki and Kao!" I used a tone as if it was obvious.

"Oh right," He laughed. We walked out and there were no guest, surprisingly. We spotted Kaoru and Mizuki talking next to the window. Hikaru and I crouched down behind the closest couch so we could hear what they were saying.

"So that's the plan?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, Im sure the others will approve," Mizuki smiled. Approve? Approve of what?

"Good, so on Friday at the party?"

"Yeah,"

"What're ya talking bout?" I decided to interrupt. They jumped and banged into the wall.

"Oh...just about stuff for your birthday," Mizuki smiled. It was believable to other people, but when you've known a person for practically your whole life, you would be able to tell when they're acting.

"You're lying," I stated.

"No I'm serious we're talking about a plan for your birthday!" She laughed. She was telling the truth but he wasn't telling me the WHOLE truth. I sighed, deciding to just wait till Friday to find out.

"I'm gonna find Yaya," I said. I turned and walked to the couch where Hikaru was still hiding. As I continued to walk, I casually grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Hey, what's the deal!?" He asked, trying to pull away. I gripped tighter until we got to the far corner of the room where we could talk in private.

"Get up," I ordered. He did as I said and brushed himself off. "They're planning something suspicious," I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe that's why I said 'something'!" I snapped. He looked shocked and surprised.

"Uh...I'm sorry," I sighed. My eyes started getting teary. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand "I'm overreacting,"

"Uh hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-it's just we've n-never lied to e-each other b-before," I stuttered "It worries me,"

"Ahh, yeah I know how you feel," Hikaru sighed. "But what exactly did they say?"

I explained about a plan and how Mizu said we would approve of something.

"Hehe, wouldn't it be funny if they were talking about us approving of them dating?" Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah but why would they do that?" I wondered.

"Why wouldn't they do that?" He smirked.

"Then you would be my..." I trailed off.

"Brother/Sister-in law," We said together, shuddering at the thought. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing, private joke," He laughed.

"Alright, but what are we gonna do about them," I wondered.

"We wait till Friday," he smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For Dragging you into this, and overreacting that she lied, " I sighed.

"Meh, deal with crying girls all the time," he shrugged.

"Who? You?" I smirked.

"Not funny," he frowned. A small giggle escaped my mouth.

"Always is!" I laughed.

"Well, it's good to see your smiling again," Hikaru laughed along.

**~Kaoru POV~**

"I'm gonna find Yaya," Mizore said then walked off.

"Well, that was close," I gasped.

"Yeah," Mizore sighed, frowning.

"Hey what's up?" I wondered why the mood suddenly got depressing.

"She knows I was lying," She sighed.

"Half-lying," I reminded.

"Half-lying. But still, I know it worries her when I lie," she whined.

"You mean like that?" I asked pointing towards Mizore, who looked like she was about to cry, and Hikaru, who was trying to comfort her.

"She's crying," Mizuki gasped "She never cries in front of anyone but me,"

"Almost crying to be exact. But Yeah, I guess you just really worried her, and I mean REALLY," I said.

"Yeah, I feel bad now," She sighed. We fell silent for a moment and I looked back to where my twin was.

"Don't worry, have a look now," I laughed, pointing to our siblings. Hikaru had an arm around Mizore's shoulder and were laughing.

"They seem nice together," She said.

"But if they start dating, then we would be..." I trailed.

"Brother/Sister-in-law's" We shuddered.

"But I'd rather be related in another way," I whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Mizuki asked.

"Nothing, just that Friday's plan is gonna be awesome!" I laughed.

"It's gonna rock!"

**~Hikaru POV~**

"Hika, Your phones ringing," Kaoru mumbled. We were sitting on the couch at home after the host club finished. I sighed before getting up to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello? That you Hikaru?" I heard Mizore's voice through the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" I answered.

"Put us on speaker, I know Kaoru's there," I heard Mizuki say.

"Alright then," I put the phone on speaker and told Kaoru to listen.

"Alright we need help," They said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"We need help picking out our dresses for my Masquerade Ball," Mizore pleaded.

"I would've thought you would've picked them out by now?" I asked.

"No we just can't seem to find one that matches the masks we bought," They complained.

"Well, meet us at the mall that we went to last week, bring the masks and we'll try and help," Kaoru suggested.

"Alright thanks, see ya there," They said before they hung up.

"So I guessed we're going to the mall again," I sighed, getting up.

"But first change your shirt," Kaoru frowned. I looked down and saw the shirt I was wearing had coffee stains on it from the coffee I was drinking before.

"Ugh, wait in the limo," I told my twin.

"Alright!" He smiled and left. I quickly went upstairs and changed my shirt. As I was walking down the stairs, my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said, continuing to walk.

"Yeah Hikaru it's me again!" Mizore said.

"Yeah what do you need? We're on our way to the mall right now," I said, as I stepped into the limo. I also put it on speaker.

"Oh alright. Are you sure you don't mind helping us?" Mizuki asked.

"No, we don't mind, but I have a question," Kaoru started.

"Yeah what is it?" They asked.

"Why did you call us?" My twin wondered.

"Yeah, why did you choose us to help?" I repeated the question.

"The girls are doing something and you're the only guys in the host club that actually know fashion," They explained.

"Oh okay, we'll see you there then," My twin and I said. We hung up and stared at the phone.

"They're so complicated," Kaoru laughed.

"Hey, Kao?" I said. He looked at me.

"What were you and Mizuki talking about, that Mizuki had to keep a secret and lie to Mizore, making her cry?" I asked.

"What she said, Mizore's birthday," Kaoru smiled.

"Alright, but just to say you'll have to tell us at her party," I frowned.

"Yeah, we know!" Kaoru smirked.

"Masters, we're here," The driver announced.

"Thank you," We said while getting out.

We looked around for a moment and spotted the Fujisaki's with a bag in their hands. We walked over to them and saw they had their headphones on. We waved our hands in their faces, to let them know we arrived. They hung their headphones around their necks and smiled.

"So where are the masks?" I asked. They motioned for us to follow them. They led us to a table and sat down.

"They're in here," They said, taking out patterned boxes out of the bag they were holding. We opened Mizuki's box first.

It revealed a cream yellow mask. There was a white swirly pattern that covered most of the mask and orange sequins lined the border of the mask and the eyeholes. Bunches of yellow and orange feathers poked out the left side of the mask.

"Woah," Kaoru gaped.

"You like it?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah!" Kaoru smiled. The answer made Mizuki smile too.

"This is mine," Mizore said, taking the lid off her own box. Her mask was the same as Mizuki's except everything that was yellow on Mizuki's, was black on Mizore's. Then everything that was orange on Mizuki's, was blue on Mizore's. The white swirly pattern was still the same but there were also small love hearts and flowers, in the spaces and the feathers were on the right side instead.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"Yeah, I know right?" Mizore laughed.

"Why are they both the same?" Kaoru asked.

"We designed it, and ordered a tailor to make it. It was what we asked Natsuki to get us the other day," They smirked.

"But we added a little extra for Mizore's since it's her birthday," Mizuki added.

"Oh okay then, let's find the dresses," My twin and I smiled. We got up and started our search.

After hours and hours of searching, we found nothing. We searched every shop and we only ended up buying one thing…Hot dogs for snack. We slumped down at one of the tables in the food court.

"Oh I have an idea!" Kaoru gasped.

"What?" The girls asked.

"We could ask mother to make your dresses!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of that before we wasted like four hours of searching!" I gaped.

"No no no no no we couldn't!" They shook their heads.

"Why not?" My twin and I pouted.

"It's already a privilege we get to meet her after our party but to make her make something especially for us? That's too much!" They protested.

"Hahaha, don't worry she'll do anything for a friend of ours," We laughed at their reactions.

"Are you sure?" They asked.

"It's totally okay! But you won't be able to see the dresses until Friday when you change into them, alright? It'll be a surprise," We smirked.

"Yeah okay then! You guys are the best!" They cheered, squeezing us into a hug.

"Y-you can l-let go n-now!" We gasped for air.

"Oops!" They laughed, letting us go.

"Kay, first things first! What length do you want the dresses?" Kaoru asked.

"Knee-length," they answered.

"Accessories?" I asked.

"We have them,"

"Sleeves?"

"No, we want straps,"

"Kay then that's done! Leave the designing to us!" We smiled.

"THANK YOU!" They screamed, pulling us into, yet another, soul-sucking hug.

"Don't kill us! Do ya want the dresses or not?"

"Yeah! Then we'll kill you with a hug afterwards!" They laughed, my twin and I joining in, afterwards. Their laughter and smiles were very contagious. Why do these girls have such a big effect on us? The answer: I have absolutely no clue.


	8. Chapter 8

**OHSHC Chapter 8 : Justice Crew Fanatic!**

**~Rina POV~**

Yaya, Natsuki, Haruhi and I were sitting on one of the couches in the club room. We were talking about yesterday, and how the twins agreed to helping out Mizo and Mizu. What the four didn't know, was that we all faked being busy, so that they hang out with the twins, instead.

"What excuse did everyone use?" Haruhi asked.

"Ballet practice," Yaya said, sliming proudly.

"Hip hop class," I said.

"You both do those classes at the Fujisaki Dance School right? Umm... It's called 'Please Don't Stop The Music' right?" Haruhi asked. We nodded. (A/N If you remember that's what was on Mizore's tank top when she first burst into the host club. Oh yeah if there is a dance school called that I don't own it)

"What did you say Natsu-chan?" Yaya asked.

"I just said family outing," Natsuki sighed.

"You, Haruhi?" I asked.

"They didn't even call me to come along," Haruhi said.

"Probably cause of your sense of fashion," I noted. The other girls laughed.

"How did you know that they would call the twins to come along?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well, for one, they're the only ones out of the host club who know about girls fashion, and two, you can tell by just looking that they've become great 'friends', over the past few days," Natsuki said, making air quotes for the friends part. We turned to where Mizore, Mizuki and the twins were hanging.

The four all had smirks on their faces and were looking at Tamaki...who somehow, had food scraps all over him.

"HIKARU! KAORU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" He yelled.

"It wasn't us boss," Kaoru snickered.

"But it sure looked like one hell of a prank," Hikaru laughed.

"Uh oh, I think we better run," Mizuki muttered to her stepsis.

"Wait a sec, HEY TAMAKI YOUR WELCOME FOR THE FOOD SCRAPS!" Mizore yelled. Then she grabbed Mizuki's hand and ran off, Tamaki chasing close behind. The twins were on the ground, laughing and clutching their stomachs.

"Yep, they've gotten very close," Yaya smiled next to me.

"Very," I commented.

"But we shouldn't mess with things until we're absolutely sure," Haruhi warned.

"Yeah,"

"Now I want cake!" Yaya cheered. The rest of us laughed at the girl and left to do our own stuff. I went over to the Fujisaki's who were sitting next to the twins.

"Hey Rina!" Mizore excaimed.

"We need to ask you something!" Mizuki said.

"Yeah what?" I wondered.

"We want you to do the rap for our next song!" They cheered.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah we know you love Justice Crew," they smiled, handing me the lyrics of the song. Immediately I recognised the song. (A/N I don't own Justice Crew or the following songs of theirs that are mentioned)

"You like Justice Crew?" The twins asked. I nodded.

"You sure you want me to sing it?" I asked them. They nodded eagerly.

"We'll perform it now!" Mizore smiled.

"Alright then get the microphones," I said. The Fujisaki's followed my orders and dragged me onto the stage. The backing music was taken from the actual music video so it had a bit of the music from the song 'Friday to Sunday'. The three of us did a hip hop dance in time with the music, that we learned at their family's dance school. But when the actual song came on, we froze. (A/N Im just gonna use their name and then a dash to show which part they sing because I found it hard to explain. R=Rina , M&M= Mizore and Mizuki because they always sing together in this song, A=All)

_R - Boom Boom_

_M&M - It's getting hot in here_

_R - Boom boom_

_M&M - It's getting hot in here_

_R - Boom boom_

_M&M - It's getting hot in here_

_R - Boom boom_

_M&M - It's getting hot in here_

_R - Okay, the gang's all here_

_And everything feels alright_

_Ladies, the drinks on me_

_Yeah, we can do shots all night_

_That's right, I'm on that sh**t_

_And it's about to go go down_

_All night, we ain't gon' quit_

_And all I need is a few more chicks_

_R - Yeah, ladies we drop it_

_So no man is hot in it_

_And we got money_

_To blow oh oh_

_The party is rockin'_

_The whole crew is poppin'_

_We own this, we got this_

_Let's go oh oh_

_A - Callin' all sexy girls_

_All around the world_

_Look at that aeroplane fly_

_Up on cloud nine_

_Damn you so sexy ooh_

_And the things you do_

_Drive me out of my mi-mi-mind_

_And the party goes boom boom boom_

_R- New York to Cali_

_M&M - London, Miami_

_R - Them girls be slammin'_

_A - And the party goes boom boom boom_

_M&M - Rio, Dubai_

_R - Moscow, Mumbai_

_M&M - So sexy fly_

_A -'Cause the party goes boom boom boom_

_R - Damn girl you were ten, oh my_

_And you keep looking at me_

_No wings, but you still fly_

_If you got a man tell him bye bye bye_

_R - Yeah, ladies we drop it_

_So no man is hot in it_

_And we got money_

_To blow oh oh_

_The party is rockin'_

_The whole crew is poppin'_

_We own this, we got this_

_Let's go oh oh_

_A - Callin' all sexy girls_

_All around the world_

_Look at that aeroplane fly_

_Up on cloud nine_

_Damn you so sexy ooh_

_And the things you do_

_Drive me out of my mi-mi-mind_

_And the party goes boom boom boom_

_R- New York to Cali_

_M&M - London, Miami_

_R - Them girls be slammin'_

_A - And the party goes boom boom boom_

_M&M - Rio, Dubai_

_R - Moscow, Mumbai_

_M&M - So sexy fly_

_A -'Cause the party goes boom boom boom_

_R - Boom Boom_

_M&M - It's getting hot in here_

_R - Boom boom_

_M&M - It's getting hot in here_

_R - Boom boom_

_M&M - It's getting hot in here_

_R - Boom boom_

_A - 'Cause the party goes boom boom boom_

_R - Boom Boom_

_M&M - It's getting hot in here_

_R - Boom boom_

_M&M - It's getting hot in here_

_R - Boom boom_

_M&M - It's getting hot in here_

_R - Boom boom_

_M&M - Yeeeeaaahhh_

_A - Callin' all sexy girls_

_All around the world_

_Look at that aeroplane fly_

_Up on cloud nine_

_Damn you so sexy ooh_

_And the things you do_

_Drive me out of my mi-mi-mind_

_And the party goes boom boom boom_

_A - New York to Cali_

_London, Miami_

_Them girls be slammin'_

_And the party goes boom boom boom (yeah)_

_Rio, Dubai_

_Moscow, Mumbai_

_So sexy fly_

_'Cause the party goes boom boom boom_

_R - New York to Cali_

_M&M - Boom Boom_

_R - London, Miami_

_M&M - Boom Boom_

_R - Them girls be slammin'_

_M&M - Boom Boom_

_A - And the party goes boom boom boom boom_

_R - Rio, Dubai_

_M&M - Boom Boom_

_R - Moscow Mumbai_

_M&M - Boom Boom_

_R - So sexy fly_

_A - 'Cause the party goes boom boom boom_

All three of us ended with a fist in the air and our heads hanging.

"That, everybody, was Boom Boom by Justice crew! As you can see we invited one of our friends to join us!" Mizore and Mizuki informed.

"If you ever want one of your friends to sing along with us to a specific song, just request the song and the lucky person that gets to sing. The requests are to be told to Kyoya!"

As soon as she finished, all of the guest crowded Kyoya, who had an annoyed look on his face. The Fujisaki's smirked and then smiled at me.

"Your voice is as awesome as always!" They smiled.

"I was freaking out the whole time! It was scary!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry," They soothed, running their hands through my hair.

"And I'm pretty sure Mori-sempai liked it too!" They smirked. I blushed.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You mean, you didn't see him staring at you the whole time?" They gasped.

"So sweet," Mizore sighed.

"So innocent," Mizuki sighed. Then the two walked away, leaving me standing there.

I took a glance at Mori. They were right, he was staring at me. I flushed red and gave him a wave. He smiled at me then turned his attention back to Honey. Well that was weird.

"Hey Rina come over here!" Yaya shouted. I walked over to where all the girls were hanging.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hey I just wanted to say you rocked that song, girl!," Yaya smiled.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Okay everyone host club is dismissed for the day!" We heard Kyoya yell. A few groans were heard but soon everyone left.

"Just a reminder everyone, my party is tomorrow after school," Mizore announced.

"Yeah Kyoya, we need to leave early to get ready for it, so we won't be at the host club," Mizuki said. Kyoya nodded.

"We need to leave early too. We need to go home and get their dresses!" The twins said.

"Oh, I forgot about the dresses! Are they pretty?" Mizore asked Hikaru.

"You'll have to see them for yourselves," He smirked.

"This is gonna be the best party ever!" She squealed and started jumping around. We smiled at her.

"Woah save the jumping around for when your drunk the party!" Mizuki smiled.

"There's gonna be alcohol?" Kaoru frowned.

"No, she just gets drunk on Red Skins. She eats too much of those sugary devils," Natsuki explained. Everyone burst into laughter.

**-Time Skip : The day of the birthday-**

**~Mizore POV~**

"IM FIFTEEN!" I screamed. I was overly happy today for several reasons. 1) Im fifteen. 2) I get to wear something made by Yuzuha Hitachiin that was especially made for me. 3) IM FIFTEEN!

"That's the tenth time you've said that, in the past 30 minutes," Mizuki groaned. School had already finished and we were sitting on the couch waiting for the twins to arrive with our dresses.

"Oh sorry," I giggled. Then we heard the doorbell ring. I got up and opened the door to show the twins. They were holding two dress bags in their hands.

"Hey," They smiled. I motioned for them to come in.

"Hello, are those the dresses?" I asked.

"Yep," They said. I reached out to grab them, but they pulled it out of my reach.

"Nope, you'll have to wait till you put them on before you see them," They smirked holding up blindfolds.

"How can we get changed when we're blindfolded?" Mizuki asked. Then an answer came to our heads.

"Your gonna dress us!?" Mizuki and I shrieked, absolutely horrified.

"No, but since its the first thing that came to your heads would you like us too?" They smirked, taking a step closer to us.

"Oh no way!" We exclaimed, jumping back.

"We were just messing with you, our maids our gonna do it," They laughed. I noticed a pair of twin, female maids standing behind them.

"Oh, that makes sense," we sighed. I shuddered at the thought of the twins getting us changed.

"Stay here," we told the twins, then headed up to our bedroom with their maids following us.

"Miss Fujisaki, we'll put these on now," Their maids said together, clutching the blindfolds. I felt the fabric wrap around my head, then all I could see was black cloth.

Then I felt my top and skirt come off to leave in my underwear.

"You have good sized breast, Miss Fujisaki!" I heard the maids say to us. I'm sure my cheeks turned a dark shade of red at that comment.

"Umm, thanks?" I heard Mizuki mutter.

Next, I felt a silky fabric go over the top of my head. Suddenly, something tight wrap around my waist. Then the maid slipped on some shoes on my feet. After a few more minutes with messing with my hair, they stopped.

"MASTER HITACHIIN THEY'RE READY!" The maids screamed. I heard the sounds of footsteps run up the stairs. Then the sound of the door opening.

"Here we'll lead you to the mirror," I heard Hikaru say. A hand was placed on my shoulder and another grasped my own hand.

"Walk," he ordered. I did as he said and walked. He led me to someplace and then stopped. The blindfold was taken off and my jaw dropped.

I was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress. But it was no ordinary dress. It ended knee length and poofed out a bit at the end because of the netting underneath. Along the front was a white swirly flower pattern that went diagonally across. I also had a blue corset that was tied up with a white lace. My hair was let down but curled and hung on my right shoulder. A blue lace glove was on my right hand.

Mizuki was wearing a yellow dress of the same design. Except hers was a little different. Instead of a corset, she had and wide orange ribbon that tied into a bow at the back. The dress still poofed out but instead of a white swirly flower pattern, she had orange ruffles that lined the bottom. She had the glove as well but it was on her left hand. Her hair was curled on her left shoulder and she had the same shocked look on her face.

"So? What do you think?" The twins smirked.

"Is that me?" We gawped, poking the mirror to check if it was real. They chuckled at our reactions.

"So, do you like it?" They asked again.

"THIS IS SO PRETTY!" We screamed. I thrust my arms around Hikaru and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Mizuki did the same to Kaoru. When we let go of the twins, they were both blushing red. But we didn't really take notice and rushed out of the room to get the masks. I quickly put mine on and completed my look. I smiled at my new outfit and then at my stepsister. She smiled back at me. We walked back to where the twins were. When we reached them, they were still blushing from the small kiss we gave them.

"Uhh...sorry bout that," I laughed. They shook out of their trance.

"It's fine," Hikaru smiled "You should be happy, it looks pretty on you. Especially with the mask,"

"Thanks!" I gave him one of my goofy smiles.

"Kaoru what do you think?" Mizuki asked.

"Absolutely stunning, my dear," He answered with a fake British accent.

"Now, darling you need to get ready as well!" I cut in, playing along.

"That outfit certainly won't do!" Mizuki added. The twins looked down at their shirt and pants.

"It really won't, if you want to be seen hanging with us tonight," We laughed dropping the act.

"Right! Well, we'll see you later!" They smiled. They walked out the door. My mind still seemed to be thinking about that kiss. Why did we do that?

~Hikaru POV~

After we stepped outside the house, and into the limo...we absolutely freaked.

"What the hell was that!?" Kaoru exclaimed, his hand shot up to the cheek that Mizuki just kissed.

"Instinct? A way of showing extreme happiness!?" I wondered placing my own hand on the cheek that Mizore kissed.

"Umm...Master Hitachiin, something the matter?" The driver asked.

"No, no, nothing at all!" We exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"But hey who wouldn't want to kiss a guy from the host club?" Kaoru laughed.

"A certain pair of stepsisters who kicked us in the balls," I reminded Kaoru of that incident at the mall. He shuddered, as did I.

"Things get interesting when they're around," Kaoru smirked.

"Very," I laughed.

"We're here," The driver announced.

"Let's go," I urged my twin. We got out of our limo and headed to our rooms. When we got there our tuxedos were already laid out for us. Mine was the usual black tux with white undershirt. My tie was blue, my rose colour. I also had a blue rose pinned onto my front pocket. My mask was blue with pointed tips. Kaoru had the same tux but had an orange tie, mask and rose, for his rose colour.

"Heh, simple yet decent," I shrugged. We put them on and packed our bags since we were staying the night. We checked the time to make sure we weren't late. It was 4:30 and the party started at 6. But the girls said that the host club had to come at 5 to help them.

"By the way what did we get for Mizore?" Kaoru asked. Oh great, her present.

"I thought you were buying it?" I exclaimed.

"No I thought you got it!" Kaoru sighed.

"Ugh...great, let's quickly go shopping before we go to their house," I sighed.

"Now hold on right there!" Kaoru and I turned to see our mother.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Who else? Now I overheard you say you didn't get a present for one of the girls I made the dresses for," she frowned.

"Umm...yeah we're going to buy one now," I said.

"No need! Just give her this," Mother said, holding out an already wrapped box. It was a violet box with silver ribbon.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the box.

"You'll have to wait till she opens it to find out," She smirked.

"Kay lets go now Hikaru!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, thanks mom!" I shouted while rushing down the stairs. We got into the limo again and told the driver to go back to the Fujisaki's.

**Hey readers, for assembly at school me and my four friends (hehe funny we're a group of five like my OC's), we're gonna perform for our school. Wish us luck! xoxo, Hitachiin Gossip Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

OHSHC Chapter 9 : Lace, Sequins and Masks

~Kaoru POV~

My twin and I were still in our limo, on the way to the Fujisaki Mansion. We still had about ten minutes left before we arrive, so I sunk into my seat comfortably, silently tapping my foot along to the music playing in the background. I closed my eyes to relax for a moment. I noticed the song was my twin's favourite, 'Shissou' by Last Alliance. Usually he would be rocking along with the song, singing. But I noticed it was really quiet and I couldn't even hear him humming. I opened one of my eyes and saw that he was staring at Mizore's unknown gift, turning it around to inspect each side. I opened both my eyes fully and smiled at him.

"What do you think it is?" I asked pointing to Mizore's present.

"I don't know," Hikaru shrugged, putting the present down beside him "Probably something girly,"

"Maybe," I smiled. Girly is a word that definitely describes Mizore and Mizuki. Hmm...speaking of them. My expression turned from cheery to very thoughtful...maybe our plan will work tonight...a lot of things could easily ruin it...

"Hey? What's up?" My twin asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of the plan that me and Mizuki came up with," I smiled.

"You sure have been thinking of Mizuki a lot recently," My twin teased "Not thinking anything perverted are we?"

I flushed red and shook my head. "NO! She's only a friend! Anyway you've been thinking a lot about Mizore! Are you the one thinking dirty?"

Now it was his turn to blush. "Ha, Are you crazy? Me and Mizore? As if!" He faked laughed.

"Well, you two _did_ try and match your tuxedos with their dresses!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"My twin and I jumped from shock, almost hitting our heads on the roof of the limo. We turned to the sound of the voice and saw Natsuki sitting on the other end of the limo, her notebook in hand and a smirk planted on her face.

"How did you get in here?" We shrieked.

"Door. Anyways think about what I just said. Mizore's dress and mask has a little bit of blue on it and Mizuki's has orange. Just take a look at your ties," She smirked, triumphantly, crossing her arms. I didn't need to look down to now my tie was orange. Hikaru didn't either.

"But we chose these colours because their our rose colours! We didn't even notice that they sort of matches their dresses!" We exclaimed, absolutely shocked at her random statement.

"Uh huh, totally believe you," She said sarcastically "Even so, you look like their dates,"

"We're not their dates!" We protested. What is with this girl?

"Why are you getting worked up? I just stated a fact," Natsuki smirked. Hikaru and I fell completely silent. As if she just accomplished something huge, Natsuki smiled to herself and pushed up her glasses. It was like that for the rest of the drive. We arrived at the Fujisaki mansion and stepped out.

"Natsuki's here!" We hear Yaya's voice shout, from inside. Then the front door slammed opened and Yaya, Rina and the stepsisters, rushed out and tackled Natsuki into a tight hug. Once they noticed we were there as well as Natsuki, their expressions on their faces clearly said 'What the heck? Why're you with these idiots?'. They didn't say anything though and just motioned for us to come inside.

"Why are you with the twins, Natsu-chan?" Yaya asked finally, as soon as we sat down on the chairs and couches in the entrance hall.

"They saw me walking here and offered me a ride," Natsuki smiled. How can she lie so easily on the spot? She turned to us and immediately her smile turned to a very threatening glare"Right, guys?"

"Uhh...yeah!" We laughed nervously.

"Hmm..." The Fujisaki's narrowed their eyes. My twin and I continued to (fake) laugh and we started scratching the backs of our heads.

"But that's weird, why were you walking, Natsuki?" Rina asked.

"I was at the park doing some financial work-you know I think better in open space-then I saw the time and decided to just walk straight here, thankfully I was already wearing my dress because I thought it would happen," Natsuki smiled. I think she planned that story...no one can come up with such a detailed excuse on the spot.

"Oh okay then!" Mizore and Mizuki smiled. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Let's go to the ball room, now!" Yaya cheered. But before we could move the doorbell rang again. Rina got up to answer it.

"Hey, are we late?" It was Haruhi, with Tamaki and the rest of the club.

"No, y'alls are just in time," Mizuki smiled.

"Anyways you ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY CANNOT wear a tux for my birthday!" Mizore scolded Haruhi. I noticed Haruhi was wearing a black tux with a red tie.

"Come... We picked out a dress for you since we expected this to happen," Mizuki said dragging Haruhi up the stairs. The girls quickly followed and i noticed they wore their dresses too, but I couldn't get a close look since they were already at the top of the stairs.

Few minutes later the Fujisaki's came bounding down the stairs, their masks in place.

"Welcome, welcome everyone!" They cheered. I think I have a feeling where this is going "Welcome to the second 2013 Ouran Host Club Fashion Show!"

And I was right...

"This time our fashion show will be a little different! All of our models need an escort and we've already chosen who they'll be paired with!" They smirked. The others looked shocked at their statement. I sort of had a feeling who would be with who so I wasn't worried. Seeing as the girls rushed Kyoya up the stairs first, I knew my thought was partly correct.

"First up is our wonderful Natsuki, escorted by Kyoya Ootori!" They cheered.

Kyoya started walking down the stairs, with Natsuki on his arm. Kyoya like the other host was wearing a black tux with a tie and mask the colour of his rose. Natsuki had a silver glitter mask with white and black feathers poking out each side. Her dress was a floor length silver halter neck dress. It tugged on her figure nicely and showed half of her back. On both of her arms were long white gloves that had black lining. Her short black hair was curled slightly and she had a black headband with a silver daisy on it.

Once they reached the bottom the Fujisaki's hugged Natsuki. They told Kyoya he didn't have to escort her for the rest of the night, but strangely, he insited. They then rushed Mori up the stairs. They quickly ran back down and announced the next pair.

"Here we have the beautiful Rina! Escorted by Mori-sempai!" They cheered.

Mori walked out, Rina holding his hand. Mori wore the same thing as the other host. I think all of us wore the same thing. Rina had a green mask with lime green glitter and sequins lining the outside. Her dress was a lime green knee length spaghetti strap dress. A darker green coloured ribbon tied around her waist making a bow on her side. Rina's long hair was straightened and she had a jewelled headband on top.

"Rina you look so pretty! You remind me of Rina from Mermaid Melody! (A/N Don't own) You even have the same name!" Mizore squealed and squeezed her into a hug. Mizuki and Natsuki laughed at her out-of-character reaction.

"Hey we need to get..." Mizuki whispered the last part to Mizore. They both smirked and glanced at Honey. He looked a bit freaked out.

"Your next!" They cheered while grabbing his arms and rushing up the stairs. They bounced happily down the stairs straight after.

"Next we have Yaya and Honey, the cake lovers!"

"Hey Kaoru, try that sentence but cross out the cake," Hikaru sneered. I thought about it and then laughed.

Honey and Yaya walked down the stairs, unusually calm. I was right everyone in the host club did wear the same thing. Honey's rose, mask and tie were pink. Yaya also wore pink, though it was no surprise seeing it was those two. Her dress ended at her ankles was just fully pink with layers and layers of ruffles to make the skirt. The top part had a bow on the right side of her chest and on the two smaller bows on the top of the straps. She let her golden hair down and tied pink ribbons in it. (A/N Like Tohru's hair from Fruits Basket)

"Aww you two look like a couple!" Mizore commented, smirking. Honey and Yaya both turned as pink as their outfits.

"Hey Mizo, didn't you notice? Everyone did," Mizuki sneered. Natsuki and Rina both blushed now too. Kyoya and Mori managed to keep their cool.

"Hmm...what about the next pairing?" They instantly grabbed Tamaki and dragged him up the stairs. You could hear the argument going on up there.

"I AM NOT HAVING TAMAKI ESCORT ME!" Haruhi shouted. Since Mizore and Mizuki weren't shouting we couldn't hear their response.

"AS IF HE WILL NOT BE A PERV! HE HAD A NOSEBLEED THE LAST TIME HE SAW ME IN A DRESS, NOW HE'S GONNA ESCORT ME!?" My twin and i laughed at the thought that Tamaki got a nosebleed from seeing Haruhi in a dress. I could sense Haruhi's evil aura, even from down here, and then it disappeared. Few seconds later Mizore and Mizuki came skipping down the stairs as if none of that shouting had just happened.

"Now we have Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh!" They cheered. So they HAD managed to convince her.

Tamaki wasn't wearing the same tux as the rest of us though. His was completely white! When I glanced over at Haruhi, my jaw dropped.

She was in a red floor length dress that poofed out. But the thing is, it was a one shoulder dress, with flowers running along the strap, across her waist and down along the bottom of the dress (A/N If you have read the manga, it is what she wore at the final goodbye party, in the final chapters, when they revealed her true gender. Since it was never in the anime and manga is black and white, I made it her rose colour). Her hair was covered by a brown wig that had straight brown hair, that went to her shoulders. She had a headband with a huge red rose on it.

"Oh my gosh! HARUHI!" The girls immediately ran to hug her. Haruhi forgot about having Tamaki as her escort and started laughing at the rest of the girls.

"You guys, you were the ones that did this!" Haruhi smiled.

"I know but it's just too beautiful! YOUR WAY TOO CUTE TO BE A BOY!" They wailed, laughing at the end of their sentence.

"We've always said the same thing!" Tamaki exclaimed, making the girls laugh harder.

"Alright, alright just stop wailing and get off me!" She said. They let go and smiled at Haruhi.

"Where's your mask?" I asked.

"I didn't get one," Haruhi shrugged. (A/N It's true in the manga they didn't have her wearing a mask...well at least I think...)

"You need one or else you'll look like your the one with the birthday," Hikaru pointed out.

"Here, it's simple but it'll do," Mizore smiled handing her a mask. It was also red and looked as simple as the masks the host club wore. But it had sequins lining the outside.

"So who are we escorting?" Hikaru and I asked.

"You can just find two random girls then annoy them for the rest of the night," They shrugged. I glanced at Hikaru and he just shrugged back in response.

"Let's go, guest will be arriving in a few minutes," Natsuki urged.

"Oh right! Ballrooms this way, peeps!" They smirked, using their hipster talk again.

"Yo dawg! Should we be really doin this at a formal gig?" Natsuki joined in.

"Y'all should stop na! Seriously!" Yaya laughed.

"It'll be bad for y'all's reps!" Rina smirked.

"Fine fine," Mizore gave in.

"Now remember, if any of their relatives or friends think that we're all dating you guys, don't you dare go saying we are! Even if you AREN'T any of our escorts, Hikaru and Kaoru," Natsuki glared.

"Awww...You take the fun out of everything!" Hikaru fake pouted.

"Did you say something?" She turned around to face us and they had on one of Kyoya's shadow king smiles. Except she looked like the Shadow QUEEN. Hmm...maybe they are a perfect match after all.

"No ma'am!" Kaoru and I saluted.

"So is that clear?" The Fujisaki's asked again.

"Don't worry," Honey smiled. Mori smiled next to him.

"Why would I do that?" Kyoya asked.

"No reason, just wanted to make it clear," The Fujisaki's laughed. The girls placed their hands on the door handles. Mizore took a deep breath before pushing the handle down, opening the cream coloured, double doors.

The party was about to begin.

We walked through the double doors. The guests turned their heads to the birthday girl and the rest of us.

Mizore and Mizuki were standing side by side with me and my twin on either side on either side of them. Then Yaya and Honey stood next to Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi next to Kaoru. Rina, Mori, Natsuki and Kyoya stood behind us.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming today," Mizore smiled lifting up her mask, so people would know it was her.

"The food will be served soon, the drinks are being served by our waiters," She continued "For now please sit and enjoy the music,"

The group walked down through the middle of the ballroom. Circular tables were line along the sides for the seating. They sat at the circular table at the end of the room. Some little cousins of theirs were running around playing little games in the middle of the room. Relatives crowded Mizore and greeted her a Happy Birthday.

"Who are these young boys?" One of them asked.

"Are they your boyfriends?" Another asked.

"No Auntie, they're friends of Haruhi," Mizore answered calmly "You remember Haruhi?"

"Ahh yes, but why are her friends all boys?"

"They met on her first day and mistook her for a boy because of her new cut. They never left her alone since," Mizuki smiled.

"Ahhhh...I understand," They smirked, then left. I bet ya, they got dirty ideas from me saying 'They never left her alone since'.

"That right there is a perfect example of my strange relatives everyone!" Mizore sighed, folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them. The host club laughed lightly at her.

"I can see your used to it," Hikaru laughed at her.

"Your pretty good at handling them," I added.

"Well, this happens every time a boy comes over," Mizuki explained, copying her step-sis.

"Happy Birthday Mizo!" A few more of their cousins passed by.

"Thanks, guys!" She cheered. She looked around for a moment and then her face lit up completely.

"Hey guys, look! its Emma!"


	10. Chapter 10

**OHSHC Chapter 10 : Middle School Friends**

**~Hikaru POV~**

All the girls, and I mean Haruhi too, looked around and spotted a smirking brunette. The girl walked up to them and fist bumped Mizore.

"Hey y'all! Long-time, no see!" She smiled while giving Yaya a hug. She patted Haruhi on the head and then ruffled it completely, making the Fujisaki's glare for ruining their masterpiece. The girl just laughed and walked over to them.

"Yo Mizu!" The brunette high-fived Mizuki. She then ran to Natsuki and Rina and almost strangled them with a hug.

"Mind explaining?" Kaoru asked.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, narrowing her eyes cautiously.

"This is Emma, you know...the one that gave Natsuki the nickname chocolate and...uh...you know the rest..." Mizore laughed.

"That was her?" I asked, laughing at the memory of the story. The girl supposedly called 'Emma' just nodded and smirked.

"Ahh, yes I remember that story!" Emma laughed "You know, everyone didn't forget about that till, like, three months after!"

"Well Emma, this is the host club!" Mizore and Mizuki smiled.

"Ahh, another commoner!" Tamaki gasped in delight.

"What!?" Emma snapped, glaring full on at Tamaki.

"I thought we told you to never call us that?" Mizore glared.

"Or are you trying to commit suicide?" Mizuki smirked. Tamaki hid behind Mori, the girls still glaring.

"Alright guys break it up!" Natsuki sighed.

"Are these...people... escorting you for tonight?" Emma asked.

"Yes but they're friends too. Haruhi met them at Ouran before we started," Natsuki explained.

"So will you tell me who your escort is?" The standing brunette asked. The girls seemed to blush.

"This is Mistsukuni Haninozuka!" Yaya cheered, pointing to Honey.

"You can call me Honey-chan!" The cake eating, third year smiled.

"What grade are you in?" Emma wondered.

"Third Year, High School!" He answered. Emma didn't show it, but I could tell she was wondering if he was lying.

"He's not lying," I heard Mizuki whisper, to make sure she knew. She nodded.

"Umm, Takashi Morinozuka," Rina blushed, pointing to the other third year, who nodded just nodded in greeting.

"You can just call him Mori, though!" Honey smiled.

"Hang on a minute... Didn't you say your surname was Haninozuka?" Emma asked Honey, who nodded.

"And yours is Morinozuka? Aren't those names famous in Karate and Kendo?" Emma asked. The two nodded at her, and then she seemed to freak out a bit.

"Don't worry they'll only hurt you if you get Honey mad," I heard Mizore whisper to her.

Emma nodded then turned her head to the next pair sitting around the table. Natsuki and Kyoya.

"Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya introduced.

"Ootori? Like the hospital?" Emma asked.

"Yeah his family owns it," Natsuki explained.

"Ahhh cool!" Emma laughed. Tamaki and Haruhi were next.

"Tamaki Suoh, dear hime-sama," Tamaki smiled. I swear I could see white roses behind him. Like Tadase's sparkle attack from Shugo Chara, but roses instead. **(A/N don't own Tadase's cute sparkle attack! Or Tamaki's for that matter)**

"Uhh...Nice to meet you too," Emma smiled, clearly weirded out by the prince act. My twin and I started to laugh.

"Now who are you two?" Emma asked us. She turned to the Fujisaki's "Are they your escorts?"

"Uhh...no they're just here with the host club," Mizore smiled.

"So names?" She asked.

"Hikaru," I smirked.

"Kaoru," My other half smirked.

"Surname?" Emma urged us to continue.

"Hitachiin," We finished together.

"REALLY!? AS IN YUZUHA HITACHIIN!?" She squealed. I knew this would happen. We smirked like hell and nodded evilly at her.

"Ugh, Emmy, don't even try to meet her or you'll just regret ever getting involved with these devils," The Fujisaki's snorted.

"Aww, you're so mean, you don't regret getting involved with us do you?" My twin and I pouted.

"Yes, yes we do," The girls laughed.

"Umm...alright?" Emma said, slightly confused.

"Anyways, I didn't think mother would invite you! You know she hates the English people!" Mizore smiled.

"Yeah I know I was shocked too! Apparently she invited the whole class from last year, middle school! Even Arai!" Emma laughed. Everyone in the host club seemed to tense at the mention of the guy. I turned away and looked at the ground. God...they know that guy? That's just great...

"Do you guys know Arai? The atmosphere seemed to change the moment she said his name," Mizore asked cautiously. **(A/N Does everyone else remember him? The guy that made Hikaru mad [and jealous] in Karuizawa!?)**

"Yeah, some incident-" Haruhi side glanced at me. I started laughing nervously "-happened and sort of caused an uproar,"

"Ohhh, I smell an interesting story!" Mizore and Mizuki smirked.

"SPILL! SPILL, HARU-CHAN!" Yaya urged.

"Say it," Natsuki glared.

I bet I looked very worried at this point. Haruhi looked unfazed. And the rest of the host club seemed like they were having a flashback.

"Well, let's say this," Haruhi started. She looked at me with a glare that said 'Continue or I'll stuff your pockets with candy then send Yaya on you after she hasn't had candy for weeks!' I gulped. Trust me that isn't a good thing. I once had Honey, whom of which hadn't had cake for weeks, chase after me when Kao stuffed my pockets with cake. I shivered at the thought of Yaya doing that...especially since she was a friend of the devil Fujisaki's. I sighed in defeat before continuing the story.

"I got a bit jealous that Haruhi was talking to Arai and sort went overboard in my words. She slapped me then I lost it, screaming at her because I thought we were her friends, not him. We ended up going on a date...don't ask how. We bumped into Arai and I got mad again and ran off. A thunderstorm hit-and at that time I had no idea she had a fear of them- Tamaki called me and screamed at me telling me to go find her. I found her in a church and then after that I apologised to Arai, the end."

The senses seemed to leave the girl's body.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AT!?" They screamed. Not including Haruhi of course. Everyone in the ballroom turned to look at us before Natsuki and Kyoya told them there was nothing to see here.

"Was that really necessary?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes! How can we not be shocked after that! Our best friend went on a _date _with your twin!" Mizuki exclaimed. The host club, including me, practically did an anime fall in our seats.

"That's what you screamed about?" My twin and I asked, exasperated.

"It's not that shocking is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Ahh yeah! Why the hell do you think we just screamed?" Natsuki pointed out.

"It's not likely you ever said yes to guys who asked you out! You always turned them down!" Yaya smiled.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Haruhi said.

"How did you end up on the date?" Yaya asked.

"I thought I said not to ask?" I sighed.

"Just say it!" Rina snapped.

"Alright. Honestly, I don't really know. Kaoru was the one who asked her out to make up for my actions, but the day of the date he got sick and asked me to go instead, so once again, THE END!"I glared that last part.

"Alright jeez, no need to get all moody," Mizore muttered next to me, smiling slightly. I saw Mizuki tug on Kaoru's shirt slightly and lean in to whisper him. I nudged Mizore and motioned for her to listen in.

"Hey Kaoru, you planned that didn't ya?" I heard Mizuki whisper.

"Yeah, if I didn't I don't think his feelings would've gotten anywhere," Kaoru muttered.

"So he had a crush on Haruhi? Does he still do? I mean that would ruin our plan," She asked. I started to feel heat rush to my face.

"Of course not, I'm his twin, I can tell. Plus I think he agrees Tamaki's better suited for her," Well, that was sort of true...

"Okay but I don't think we should continue the plan, I think we need to wait longer," Mizuki sighed. Kaoru nodded, and then they went out of whisper mode.

"I guess they won't tell me after all," Mizore sighed. Her happy expression from before suddenly turned all dark and gloomy. I frowned at that.

"Hey don't you dare get all gloomy on me again!" I exclaimed. I think it was a little too loud cause the club stared at me.

"Fine," My step-sis laughed.

"Now there's a good girl," I happily patted her head. The rest of the club saw my actions and laughed.

"Hey Mizo! Already got yourself a boyfriend? I feel jealous," A passer-by laughed. That blush I had from before, returned again. What is up with their relatives?

"Oh, Shove Off," Mizore snorted. The guy laughed then spotted Emma. He flushed a dark shade of red but quickly recovered.

"Oh Hey, Emma come with me," He smiled. Emma nodded, blushing red, and then followed.

"Ahh, young love," Mizore sighed at the leaving couple. I guess those two have a thing for each other.

Then Mizore seemed to go into her day dream mode. Oh, no, not again. She's always doing this...What's she thinking of?

"Hey, are you done with your daydream?" I laughed.

"Nope," Mizore sighed, staring off into space.

"YO!" Mizuki clicked my fingers in front of her face. She immediately jumped in surprise, snapping out of it "Never fails,"

"Hey! I was havin' a daydream about Kyo, from Fruits Basket," She protested.

"You really have a thing for redheads, did you know?" I asked.

"First Fred and George Weasley, now Kyo Sohma," Kaoru laughed.

Then I heard something that really surprised me...

"And now Hikaru," Mizuki sneered, a bit too loudly because Mizore slapped her in the back. I pretended I didn't hear it.

"Oww," Mizuki pouted quietly.

"Serves you right," She said.

"But was I correct?" She smirked.

"No you baka!" She exclaimed quietly, hitting her again. Suddenly a pain grew in my chest...wait, what? What was this feeling?

"Hey did you say something?" I asked, knowing that if I interrupted they would drop the topic.

"No nothing at all," Mizore smiled, sitting up straight. I smiled in response at her.

Then slow music came on and the DJ announced that it was time for the waltz.

"We didn't organise this!" Mizore hissed at Mizuki.

"Just go along with it or we'll seem like an idiot!" Mizuki muttered.

"But for the first dance, we'll have the birthday girl and her sister up first!" The DJ shouted. I saw Mizuki's jaw drop.

"I am not dancing the waltz in front of a crowd!" She snapped at Mizore.

"Not my fault, you're the one who said play along," She mumbled back.

"So can Mizore and Mizuki please come to the centre of the floor with their escorts?" The DJ asked.

"Umm, we don't have any escorts," They mumbled to the DJ.

"Then, get those two twins next to you," A person from the crowd shouted. I blushed at the suggestion but being the gentlemen we are, we stood up and held out our hands for them to take, Kaoru in front of Mizuki and me in front of Mizo.

"May we have this dance?" We asked. I felt heat rise into my cheeks. My twin and Mizore were blushing too. Mizore side-glanced at her step-sis and she was blushing as madly as she was. They nodded slightly and took our hands.

We walked to the centre of the stage and took our positions. Mizore's right hand grasped mine and her left on my shoulder. I gently placed my free hand, on her waist. Kaoru and Mizuki were in the same position. The DJ started the music and I immediately recognised it to be 'Can I have this Dance' from the movie 'High School Musical 3'. Wow...that's really corny...but at the same time, it matches.

I saw smile creep onto Mizore's face, making me smile down at her. That's when I realised she was staring at the ground. Then, she slowly looked up at me, her face close enough that I could see her pupils through her mask. I spun her around and I caught a glimpse of my twin and Mizuki. They were chatting quietly while dancing. My smile grew bigger and Mizore had finished her spin, facing me again.

"Having fun?" I asked. She merely nodded, biting her lip. Aww...cute! God, I hope I don't step on her feet.

I twirled her once again, and I saw Yaya pull Honey into the middle of the floor, closely followed by Rina and Mori. Tamaki practically dragged Haruhi to dance and Natsuki also got Kyoya to dance, too.

"Hey, look, whaddya know, Natsuki actually got Kyoya to dance!" I muttered, clearly amazed "Does she have a spell on him or something?"

She giggled before answering "Of course not, but it does seem that way. I haven't known Kyoya-sempai long, but I know that he isn't one to how his feelings,"

"True you are," I laughed. I noticed the song faded to a finish. I twirled her once more before finishing, by dipping her. Our lips were inches away from each other and all I could see were mesmerising, violet eyes. My cheeks turned red at our closeness but before they could get any redder, I stood up straight, so that I wouldn't get any redder. I pulled her up along with me. I bowed to show my thanks, and she politely curtsied back.

"That was nice, thank you," She smiled, her voice barely a whisper. She had a faint tint of red on her cheeks and was staring at the ground. She looks really cute right now...

I smiled brightly at her.

"You're welcome,"

A different song continued playing and some people were even singing along. The food was being placed down in front of us, by the waiters.

"Thanks," Mizore and Mizuki smiled.

"You're welcome mistress," The waiter bowed then left.

"Hey Mizo, after this are we doing the thing?" Rina asked.

"Yeah I forgot about that!" Mizore exclaimed, excitedly. She quickly ate her food, stuffing her mouth spoonful after spoonful.

"Jeez, Calm down! You'll get a stomach ache!" I laughed. She shook her head, smiling. The food in her mouth made her cheeks puff up. She continued to eat quickly till eventually, she was done.

"Right! I'll go now! Bye!" Mizore smiled, then ran off. The other girls laughed at her actions, then quickly finished their food too. Of course Haruhi wasn't included in that.

"We'll be going too," Natsuki said.

"Where?" Kaoru asked.

"You'll see!" Yaya cheered. Then she ran off with the others. Haruhi was left speechless.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked Haruhi.

"Nope, but I have a vague idea, that I'm not telling you," She muttered "I'll go see what they're up to,"

With that she got up and left, leaving all us guys sitting alone at the table.

"So what should we do while we wait?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey!" We turned to see their friend, Emma, I think.

"Your Hikaru and Kaoru right?" She asked us.

"Yeah," We answered.

"Then Honey, Mori, Kyoya and Tamaki?" She asked pointing to each of the host club. The guys nodded.

"Sooo, what do you guys think of the girls?" Emma asked, smirking.

"You mean Yaya-chan and the others?" Honey smiled.

"Yeah, do you like them?" She smirked.

"Depends on what you're asking, are you asking if we like them," Kyoya started.

"Or if we _like_ like them," My twin and I finished.

"The last one of course," Her smirk seemed to turn more evil.

"Yaya-chan is really nice and really understands me but I don't like her that way," Honey smiled.

"Neither I with Rina," Mori stated.

"Natsuki is smart, but she's no use to me," Kyoya said.

"As if I would like Mizore," I laughed. I tried to fight back a blush but failed a tiny bit.

"And as if I would like Mizuki," Kaoru snorted.

"Hmm?" Emma sat down and rested her chin on her hand "But I never said anything about if you liked Yaya, Honey. Or you and Rina, Mori. And why did you think of Natsuki? And why did you two devils think of the stepsisters? I just asked if you liked the girls,"

My jaw dropped. It was a trick!

"So does that mean they were the first people you guys thought of? Aww, how sweet," She taunted.

"SUCCESS!" She cheered, fist pumping the air. **(A/N See? I told y'all that she has an important role! The role that is, getting the truth out!)**

"Shut up, Emma," I glared.

"Just stating a fact here!" She smiled, putting her hands up in surrender.

"I love my daughters all equally!" Tamaki cheered.

"Umm...Daughters?" Emma asked.

"Tama-chan thinks of the host club as one big family, Em-chan!" Honey explained.

"Uh, okay...strange," Emma laughed. "They're coming back now by the way,"

"What!?" My head snapped up and indeed the six other girls were coming back. But all except Haruhi had changed out of their formal dresses.

"My work here is done," Emma smirked, getting up to leave. "By the way think about what we just talked about,"

Once she finished her sentence she walked off.

"Their friends are scary smart," Kaoru whispered to me "Remember Natsuki, in the limo?"

I only nodded in response. Why did I think of Mizore? Does Kao really like Mizo? Oh God, what sort of crazy things are gonna happen tonight?


	11. Chapter 11

**OHSHC Chapter 11 : Roommates**

**~Still Hikaru POV~**

_"Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage-a-trois"_

The girls danced around the stage singing along with the music. The 'thing' they left to get ready for was actually a performance.

_"Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Ooh-ohh"_

_"This Friday night_

_Do it all again"_

Once the song ended, the crowd applauded and cheered. (A/N Don't own it)

"Thanks You everyone once again for coming tonight! Our performance has concluded tonight's celebration and I hope you have a great night!" Mizuki cheered.

They cheered and jumped off the stage...literally. Yaya and Rina went to eat cake and Natsuki went to change clothes.

"Hey! Hey! Ya like it?" Mizore and Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Kaoru laughed.

"Great! Cause it didn't take much effort," Mizore smiled, taking a drink from her glass. It was one of those wine glasses and had some clear liquid inside that really didn't look like water.

"What is that?" I asked warily.

"Oh nothing," She smirked.

"Are you drinking?" Kaoru asked, shocked.

"Oh No, no don't worry," Mizuki laughed, taking a sip from her own glass. They looked like they really didn't care right then and then if they were drinking.

"Alright, that's it," Kaoru and I said. We snatched their glasses away and put it down on a nearby table.

"Hey, it was just Sprite! You don't need to be so overprotective!" They laughed, picking their glasses up again. "Why do you care what we drink anyway?"

"Because we're your friends and we don't wanna see you wreck your night," Kaoru frowned.

"Did you just say that you're our friends?" They asked, clearly shocked.

"Why are you shocked? We are your friends aren't we?" I raised my eyebrows at them.

"No, No, You are our friends it's just we always thought you just viewed us as toys," They shrugged.

"Now I'm hurt," Kaoru and I pouted.

"Okay, okay you've proven your point, you're our friends and we're not drinking," They smiled.

"I betcha, all they had was Red Skins and Nerds," Yaya laughed coming up from behind us.

"Yeah, you can see the wrappings in their pockets," Rina stated. I looked at their dresses and sure enough, Mizore had Red Skin wrappers poking out and Mizuki's pocket had a box of Nerds.

"Oh well," The Fujisaki's smiled "You should be happy it's not real Vodka from our fridge,"

"You keep Vodka in your fridge?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, it's mothers," Mizuki said.

"Anju, my stepmother and Mizu's mother, can get a little stressed at times so she has a private storage. Note the words 'private'" Mizore added.

"How do you know if she has a Vodka storage if it's private?" Natsuki asked.

"Secret!" They said in a sing-song tone.

"I won't even bother," Natsuki sighed.

"Anyways, lets go to the entrance hall and you can just wait there or go to the bathroom to change into casual, while we go upstairs and set up your beds," Mizore and Mizuki smiled. We walked to the entrance hall, unusually very quiet.

"We'll be right back!" They cheered. With that they ran upstairs with Yaya, Rina and Natsuki following behind.

"Honestly, they could at least show us where the bathroom is first," Haruhi sighed.

"LOOK ON YOUR RIGHT, THERE'S A SIGN ON THE DOOR!" Mizore called from upstairs. We turned to the right and indeed there was a bathroom waiting to be used.

"THANKS MIZO!" Haruhi shouted.

"NO PROBLEM!" She answered. Afterwards, Haruhi went inside the bathroom to change. She came out few minutes later in just a plain top and pyjama shorts. She also took her wig out so it made her look boyish again.

"Haruhi, can't you stand being a girl for one night?" Kaoru laughed.

"Well, there's no point," Haruhi shrugged.

"Haruhi, your just really weird. You don't care at all do you?" Natsuki asked, coming back down the stairs.

"Are they done?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes," She answered. My twin and I started to head to the staircase but Yaya and Rina stopped us.

"But they said your not allowed up there still wearing your tuxes, get changed," Natsuki said.

"Let's go, then," Kaoru urged.

We went into the bathroom and saw that it had cherry blossom wallpaper and the floor was white marble. For a rich kid it was normal sized, so in other words...it was huge. We got changed into our pyjamas which were simple track pants and a top.

"So, what do you thinks gonna happen tonight?" Kaoru asked me.

"Meh, I dunno the usual?" I shrugged.

"Oh Hikaru when will you learn? If it's with the Fujisaki's then it'll never be 'the usual'" He said, making air quotes for the last two words.

"Umm...don't know why but I get the feeling there's gonna be lots of romance tonight," He answered his own question.

"With who? You and Mizuki?" I teased, nudging his shoulder playfully.

"NO! With everyone, maybe even Tamaki and Haruhi," Kaoru exclaimed.

"Hmm, maybe," I smiled.

"Are you smiling right after I just said there would be romance with EVERYONE!? You're included in that you know!" Kaoru smirked.

"Uhh, r-right I knew that, I meant...everyone else would probably have a romantic evening," I said rather quickly.

"Uh huh totally," He nodded sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth!" I protested.

"Okay, okay, let's go now," He laughed. We collected our things and walked out the door.

"Kay, just head upstairs, last door down the left hallway," Natsuki smiled.

"Okay, then," We said. We headed up the stairs and followed the directions she gave us. Once we reached the end of the left hallway, there were two doors. But it wasn't a problem figuring out which was their room because one of them had music playing really loudly and two voices singing along with it. Kaoru took a glance at me and was smirking. I opened the door quietly so they wouldn't know we were here.

Mizore and Mizuki were both wearing printed shorts with a plain coloured shirt. They were random dancing on top of their beds, doing a bunch of crazy dance moves. The song faded but a new one quickly came on. The two started squealing, probably because they love the song. I noticed that whenever their happy about a song, they squeal.

Kaoru and I leaned against the sides of the door, getting ready to watch their show.

_"This one is for the boys with the booming system_

_Top down, AC with the cooling system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up" Mizuki rapped._

_"And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe" Mizore sang._

_"I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up" They both sang this part and they started random dancing for the chorus._

_"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's the super bass_

_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's the super bass_

_(Boom) [x15]_

_You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass"_

_"This one is for the boys in the polos_

_Entrepreneur niggas & the moguls_

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo" Mizore started this verse._

_"And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the panties comin' off, off, uh" Mizuki sang._

_"Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up"_

_"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's the super bass_

_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's the super bass_

_(Boom) [x15]_

_You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass"_

_"See I need you in my life for me to stay_

_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_

_No, no, no, no, no don't go away (ay-ay)_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way_

_Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass"_

_"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's the super bass_

_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's the super bass_

_(Boom) [x15]_

_You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass"_

They ended with their fist in the air, breathing heavily.

"Nice performance!" We smirked.

"KYAAAAAA!" They exclaimed. They were so shocked they fell off their bed, face first. My twin and I rushed over to them.

"Oops, sorry we didn't mean for that to happen," We laughed, holding out our hands to help them up.

"Sure, ya didn't," They mumbled sarcastically, taking our hands and lifting themselves up.

"What? Don't you believe us?" We smirked.

"Nope," Mizore smiled.

"Uh uh," Mizuki laughed.

"Your mean," My twin and I fake pouted.

"It's a habit," They smirked.

"You should get used to it," Natsuki laughed from behind us. We turned to see everyone else waiting, too.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" Tamaki asked.

"First of all we have two rooms were we're all staying," Mizuki explained.

"We brought four more beds into our room, this room if you didn't notice, and the rest will stay in the other," Mizuki added.

"So I'm guessing, girls in your room boys in the other?" Kaoru asked.

"Obviou-"

"NO NO NO!" Yaya shouted.

"What?" Mizore and Mizuki frowned.

"Let's do a lucky dip!" Yaya cheered.

"That would be fun!" Honey smiled.

"But Yaya-"

"NO! I WANNA DO A LUCKY DIP!" Yaya screamed.

"Ugh...fine. But if you end up sleeping in a room full of boys, it's not our fault," They sighed.

"I'll get a hat," Rina said. She walked over to the corner where she put her bag earlier and pulled out her grey fedora hat.

"Oh wait, we need paper," Yaya frowned.

"Here," Natsuki smiled. She handed Yaya a small blue book about 5x4cm, that hanged on a chain. Yaya opened it and it was actually a mini notepad. Yaya passed each of us a piece and took out a pen with a bow on the top. She quickly wrote her name on her paper and then passed the pen on. Honey was next and soon everyone had done theirs. We placed all the names in the hat and Rina shook it.

"So in the other room is... Mori-sempai," Mizore announced. Mizuki put her hand in the hat and announced the next person.

"Kyoya,"

"Rina,"

"Honey,"

"Natsuki,"

"And...Yaya,"

"And everyone else in here," They finished.

"Great, your stuck with us again!" My twin and I smirked.

"Oh great," They groaned. Yaya and Honey laughed at them.

The stepsisters looked at the results again and then glanced evilly at Honey and Yaya, both of which who were carrying their things to move to the other room, much like the others.

"Well, I guess we haven't done some match making in a while, right, sis?" I heard Mizuki whisper.

"Hmm yeah, hey should we also test out Natsuki with Kyoya and Rina with Mori?" Mizore asked. Do these girls know how to whisper?

"That would be perfect! Oh I could picture them now," Mizuki smirked. I nudged my twin and nodded towards the Fujisaki's. He took once glance and turned on his hearing. Immediately he smirked.

"Hey!" He called. His voice was quiet so it could only be heard by the two.

"What?"

"Can we help?" We smirked.

"With what?" They asked innocently.

"Fine if you don't wanna tell us, we'll mess with it on our own," We smirked, turning around.

"No wait! You can't mess with the plans! Everything will be messed up!" Mizuki exclaimed a little too loudly.

"What plans?" Natsuki asked.

"What will messed up?" Kyoya questioned.

"Uhh..." Mizore had trouble finding an excuse.

"It's nothing, just plans we had to get Mizore and Hikaru together," Kaoru and Mizuki smirked together. My jaw dropped, as did Mizore's.

"What!?" I exclaimed. Mizore just froze on the spot.

"Yeah, we weren't planning to tell you but you were about to mess everything up," Kaoru smiled innocently.

"Why did you even think that we would be compatible!?" Mizore asked.

"Have you seen yourself when you two hang out?" Mizuki smirked.

"You do look good together," Yaya smiled. My face heated up and Mizore's looked very red.

"Oh shut up, let's just move your bags then we can do something else," Mizore and I muttered.

Soon everyone else had left the room to help the others with their bags. Mizore was the only one left because she had to get something from her closet. There was an awkward silence between us. Probably because the incident that just happened. Why did they use 'that' of all excuses?

"Hey Hikaru," Mizore called, still staring at the ground.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Uhh, I'm sorry for what they said, I honestly had no idea they would say that," Mizore muttered.

"It's fine, it's not your fault," I sighed.

"No it's not fine!" Mizore exclaimed "I can see its been bothering you, and it's made us a bit...awkward,"

"Honestly, I was a bit shocked but its fine," I smiled. She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment then placed both her hands on my shoulders. Her violet eyes stared into mine. She was so close I could see that her violet eyes had a hint of blue.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Totally," I assured. She gave me one of her goofy smiles and then she took her hands off my shoulders. She walked over to her bed and picked up a small pink box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's for Yaya," She smiled.

"Why are you giving her a present when it's your birthday?" I wondered.

"True, but it's for the plan," She smirked.

"The one with Yaya and Honey?" I asked.

"Is there any other?" She laughed.

"Yeah, you said you would try Natsuki with Kyoya and Rina with Mori," I frowned "And just to say, you won't get anywhere with trying to get Kyoya to fall in love,"

She simply shrugged. Then I remembered something.

"Speaking of presents, here," I smiled, handing her the box that mother had given us earlier. She took it carefully and inspected it.

"It's not a prank is it?" She asked, teasingly. I laughed before shaking my head. She took the lid off the box and gasped.

"What?" I asked. Really, since I didn't know what it was I worried about what it might be...

But what surprised me was that she squealed! She squealed in absolute delight! I looked at the box in her hand and my jaw dropped. It was mother's necklace. And not any necklace, it was her second-best one. (Of course it's second. Who would give a stranger their best necklace). It was a sliver chain with a small little delicate design in the middle that circled an amethyst, a blue topaz and a pearl.

"Where did you get this!?" She smiled.

"Some place," I shrugged, knowing that if I had said mother gave it to me, she would deny it immediately. She ran up to me and hugged me, almost squeezing the life out of me.

"Mizo...need...air!" I gasped. She let go of me but still had that happy-go-lucky look on her face.

"Mizore, don't kill him," Mizuki said, walking up behind Mizore.

"You'll never get to date him if you kill him!" I turned my head to see Kaoru standing next to me. I blushed at the comment.

"Oh hey guys!" Mizore smiled, "Now, we better get going before the girls think we're doing something bad ass,"

"Wanna make that thought real?" Kaoru smirked.

"Now don't get all seductive on me!" Mizuki sneered.

"Aww, we just wanna play," My twin smirked. Mizore and Mizuki stiffened.

"What?" Mizore gasped her voice barely a whisper.

"I said 'We just wanna play!' why?" Kaoru asked. Mizore and Mizuki quickly got over their shock and shivered.

"No reason," Mizore smiled, falsely.

"Nothing," Mizuki assured.

"I promise y'all it's not a big deal, yeah?" They said together. I frowned at them.

"Why? Why won't you ever tell us anything!?" I almost yelled, angered.

"Hikaru," Mizore gasped at my sudden outburst, "I promise you. It's not that we don't trust you. I just think we're not ready to tell you."

She walked up to me and hugged me. Not one of her suffocating hugs I get when she's overly happy, this was a caring hug. I flushed red and hugged her back.

"Sorry, I just..." I sighed, not able to finish.

"It's okay. I know it gets frustrating when people don't tell y'all something but please, I'm asking you to trust us enough to let us keep our secret longer," She pleaded. I stared at her violet eyes, immediately getting lost in them. I nodded in agreement and she hugged me again.

"Though we can tell you this," Mizuki said, walking up to Mizo's side, "That sentence was something, some people used to say to us when we were younger. They meant a lot to us,"

"Who were they?" Kaoru asked. I mentally face-palmed. He knew they weren't gonna answer, right?

"You know..." Mizore said. Together with her step-sis, they walked to the frame of the door, "Maybe you'll find out someday,"


	12. Chapter 12

**OHSHC Chapter 12 : NO WAY!**

**~Mizuki POV~**

"CHUCK, YOU GO MAN!" Yaya cheered.

"BLAIR, YOU BETTER SAY YES!" Mizore shouted.

We were sitting cross-legged in front of the TV, watching our favourite TV series, Gossip Girl. We were watching the episode where Chuck proposed to Blair. Well...technically we girls were watching and the guys were just sitting around being bored.

"ANSWER HIM ALREADY, BLAIR!" Natsuki screamed.

"HURRY UP!" Rina urged.

"Oh god I can't take this anymore," I heard Hikaru sigh from behind me.

Suddenly, the tv went black and we gasped. Mizore turned around to face Hikaru, who had the remote in his hand and she didn't look happy.

"Give. The. Remote. Back." She growled. Hikaru just smirked and raised the remote higher into the air.

Then it broke out into chase.

"GIVE IT YOU JERK!" Mizore screamed, clawing out her hands to try and grab Hikaru.

"Nope, you'll have to earn it," Hikaru smirked, picking up his speed.

"YOUR SO GONNA GET IT!" They ran out of the room, their footsteps fading as their chase spread across the house.

"Why was she so mad, Mizu-chan?" Honey asked. Yaya and Rina smirked at the tiny blonde.

"Never mess with her Gossip Girl," Yaya smiled. And it wasn't her cute happy smile; it was one of those eerie devil smiles.

"You've been warned," Rina copied the small girl's expression. The host club shivered at the girls who were once happy, turn into evil Princesses of Darkness.

"G-Got it," Tamaki managed to stutter. Then they went back into happy-go-lucky mode.

"Good, now who wants to play a game?" Yaya smiled.

"What sort of game, Yaya-chan?" Honey asked.

"Umm, maybe-"

"OH OH OH CAN WE PLAY A COMMONER'S GAME!?" Tamaki interrupted. Yaya went back into Princess of Darkness mode.

"Don't. Interrupt." She glared.

"Okay," Tamaki squeaked, quickly.

"As I was saying, we should play something that's a must at sleepovers," Yaya smirked. Only Rina seemed to understand what she meant because she smirked as well. Hmm...they've been using their dark sides a lot lately. Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but Rina cut him off.

"Yes, Tamaki, it's a commoners game," Rina stated. He shut his mouth and nodded for them to continue.

"Who's up for some T.O.D.?" Yaya asked, smirking. Natsuki and I started squealing, Yaya and Rina laughing in the background at our reactions.

"Uhh...Hate to break your happy moment but what's O.D.T?" Kaoru asked. My jaw dropped at his question. Yaya and Rina backed away from shock and Natsuki froze.

"Well? Explain," Tamaki urged.

"Wait, are you guys saying NONE of you know what it is?" Natsuki asked. They just shook their heads.

"For starters, it's called T.O.D." I told Kaoru.

"What does that stand for?" Honey asked. All four of us smirked at the tiny blonde.

"Truth or Dare,"

**~Mizore POV~**

My feet slid across the floor as I changed direction. Where was that idiot? I've been through the whole house.

"Boo!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed and fell flat on my face in shock. I looked up to see Hikaru standing over me with smirk on his face. He held out his hand to help me. I ignored it and got up by myself.

"Fine, be that way," He fake pouted. He turned around and started to walk, alone. That's not a good idea...He's gonna get lost without me to lead him around this place. I proved myself right when he paused and turned around again.

"Umm...lead the way?" He laughed awkwardly. I just laughed and then motioned for him to follow me. When we reached our room, we heard lots of screaming, shouting and...Laughing?

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't know. Hope your brother didn't do anything to Mizu. They seem a little close these days," I muttered.

"Yeah, I doubt he would try anything but yeah they have been close," Hikaru shrugged. I reached for the handle but then... _**SMACK!**_ The door slammed opened in my face making me fall. Hikaru grabbed my hands trying to prevent me from falling but I ended up dragging him down with me. I closed my eyes ready for impact...

Once I opened my eyes, I ended up staring into big amber eyes that were inches from my own. I realised the position we were in and immediately blushed. He had his hands and knees were on either of my sides to support him up. He was technically in a very awkward position on top of me. Then, I remembered the door opened, which is why I fell in the first place. I managed to see Mizuki and Kaoru standing there with their mouth hanging open. I panicked and quickly pushed Hikaru off of me...Maybe with a little too much force because he banged into the hallway wall...

"Uhh...it isn't what you think," We exclaimed.

"If you're gonna say it was an accident and you fell, save it cause that only happens in Shoujo Manga," Mizuki smirked. **(A/N this _is_ Shoujo Manga my dear Mizore. Ha, LOL)**

"But I really did fall!" I argued.

"And it was your fault too!" Hikaru added.

"How?" Kaoru asked.

"You opened the door, making her fall. I tried to catch her but she ended up dragging me down with her," Hikaru explained.

"Sure, Alright," They sneered sarcastically.

"You don't believe us?" I complained.

"Nope, not at all," They smirked. Then I came up with an idea. I quickly whispered it to Hikaru and smirked.

"Fine then if you don't believe things that happen in Shoujo manga don't happen in real life..." I started.

"Then why did this happen?" Hikaru smirked. I pushed Mizuki and Hikaru pushed Kaoru. We pushed them together and made them 'accidentally' press their lips against each others. Once they realized what just happened they pulled away at once and blushed.

"HEY!" Mizore exclaimed.

"What was that for?" Kaoru snapped.

"Payback," Hikaru and I smirked. We poke our tongues out at them and walked into the room. Honey and Yaya were trapped in metal cage while the others were sitting in a circle on the floor. What were they doing in there? Nothing dirty I hope.

"Where did that cage come from? And why where they there in the first place?" Hikaru asked.

"We were playing truth or dare!" Mizuki smirked, coming up from behind us. She recovered quickly from that accident. I smirked to myself.

"The two got dared to get trapped in a metal cage while we place tons of dessert outside and they can't go out until three hours is up," Natsuki smirked. That's when I noticed the two long tables topped with tons and tons of dessert, lined up around the cage. I also took note that Honey's and Yaya's mouths were covered in drool.

"Interesting," I muttered, slowly.

"So, whose turn is it?" Kaoru asked "We missed some because of a...uh...incident,"

"Oh Kaoru, you don't have to cover it up," Natsuki smirked.

"The door was open remember?" Kyoya added.

"We saw the whole thing," Mori slightly smiled.

"Got to say you twins move very fast," Rina laughed at the Hitachiin's. I blushed and glared at the four. I knew the other three were blushing like mad as well.

"It was an accident!" I exclaimed.

"We're telling the truth!" Mizuki added.

"Now, now, that only happens in Shoujo Manga, dearies," Natsuki sighed. I smiled at her.

"Are you sure you saw what happened just then?" Hikaru smirked, inching closer to Natsuki.

"If you did, you would know what we would do next," Kaoru copied his twin.

"Yes, I do and I'm not close enough for you two to push me," Natsuki poked out her tongue and ran. The twins chased after her. Wow, I've never thought _Natsuki_ would be the one to tease people.

My step-sis and I laughed as the chase continued. So far Natsuki had stumbled over a pillow, but recovered, tripped over by Rina, but managed to stay standing, and slipped on a banana peel but was still running. I noticed Natsuki was beginning to run out of breath. The twins took this as an advantage, and pushed her forward into the nearest person they could find...Kyoya. But this accident didn't end like ours, sadly. Kyoya had caught Natsuki by the waist and they stood in that position at the end of dances, where the guy dips the girl. Even though it wasn't as dirty as we planned, it was still romantic. The twins high-fived us and did a mini victory dance.

"Ah...uh...I...umm..." Natsuki stuttered, flushing red.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked. Natsuki, just nodded, completely speechless. Kyoya smiled at her and helped her stand upright.

"Awww...Kyoya has a sweet side!" The twins, Mizuki and I teased.

"Say something?" Kyoya glared at us. Oh no. Only two words came to mind..._SHADOW KING!_ A small squeak escaped from my mouth.

"No, nothing," Mizuki laughed, awkwardly.

"So, whose turn is it?" Hikaru asked, rubbing his hands together, smirking.

"Oh, it's my turn," Mizuki smirked. Oh no...I know that look.

"Tamaki, truth or dare," She said. Oh thank god, she didn't choose me.

"Umm...dare?" He squeaked. I could tell he hasn't seen how evil my stepsister could be. Otherwise...he wouldn't have picked that.

"Oh okay! I dare you, to go down to the gardens, then go roll in the bushes outside. The bushes are covered in poison berries, thorns and catnip. Then go to the kitchens and cover yourself in honey," She smiled.

"Wow, I was expecting worse," Kaoru pouted.

"Oh I don't think you understand it. The poison berries will make him itch, the thorns will prick him, and the honey will make sure they stay on," She smirked "As for the catnip, there's some cats down the alley and let's just say, if you attract them, you won't come back without a few scratches and bruises,"

_And that right there is why I love my step-sis._ I saw the host's jaws drop in shock. Tamaki even started shaking.

"Now that's better!" Kaoru laughed.

"You think that's evil?" Yaya asked. The host club shot them a confused look, confused as why it wouldn't be evil.

"The Fujisaki's have three levels of torture in T.O.D." Rina explained.

"Hey! Why am I included in this?" I argued.

"Because, when it's your turn to choose someone, your dares are even worse than Mizu-chan's!" Yaya complained.

"Oh," I shrugged.

"Anyways, continuing on, that was an example of their 'Physical Torture'. That's the lowest level," Natsuki explained.

"_That_ was one of the lowest tortures?" Tamaki shrieked.

"Yes, then it goes Mental pain,"Rina continued.

"And then..."Yaya started, trailing off. The girls shuddered.

"Embarrassment," They shivered together.

"Embarrassment?" Kaoru asked.

"That's their highest rank of torture?" Hikaru added.

"Yeah, why?" My step-sis frowned. They opened their mouths to answer but Natsuki cut in, holding up her hand in front of their mouths.

"Don't even judge their embarrassment dares until you've actually experienced one...they're horrible," She shuddered. The twins immediately shut their mouths. I smirked at them.

"Now Tamaki, are you gonna do it?" Mizuki and I smirked.

"Umm...is there a punishment if I don't?" He whimpered.

"Of course there is!" My step-sis and I laughed. Tamaki seemed to shrink back. But even so he seemed he was about to go with the punishment.

"But Tono," We smiled. Hmm...when did we start calling him that? Probably cause of the twins...

"If you don't do the dare, you would seem like a coward," Mizuki started.

"And you wouldn't want Haruhi to think of of you as a coward right?" I asked.

"Plus if you needed help cleaning yourself up afterwards, I'm sure Haruhi would be more than happy to," We smirked. Tamaki seemed to light up at this statement.

"I'll do it!" He announced, posing dramatically.

"Okay, then. You can strip in the downstairs bathroom," Mizuki smiled. Everyone shot her a confused glance.

"Oh, didn't I mention? He has to do it in his underwear," My step-sis explained as if it was nothing. The twins burst out laughing while Tamaki turned bright red.

"Wha...but...I..." He started.

"Nuh uh, you already agreed, no get to it or else," Mizuki glared. Tamaki hung his head in shame of being defeated and headed downstairs. Mizuki glanced at me then took her iPhone out. Her iPhone had a case that had a graffiti design on it, to show how she loved street art.

"You ready?" She asked. I smiled at her then took out my own iPhone that had a black case with neon music notes and treble clefs on it.

"Of course," I smirked.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we're gonna take a video. This will be perfect blackmail," Mizuki laughed. No, not a nice laugh...an evil laugh.

"And we get front row seats," I added. I walked over to our marble balcony, pushing the glass doors open. The moon was shining down on me and the stars were twinkling in the sky. I spotted a shivering Tamaki, in his underwear, walking out into the garden. I smirked and motioned for the rest of the host club to come over. I pressed on the video app and positioned my camera. Tamaki walked to the nearest crowd of bushes.

"And...play," We smirked. Tamaki dove into the bushes and gee were his screams loud.

"OWW OWW OWW OWW AWW THAT HURTS OWW OWW OWW OWW MAN I FEEL LIKE SWEARING OWW!"

"Why doesn't he swear?" Mizuki asked Kaoru.

"He's a host, what do you expect? He's supposed to be gentleman-like," Kaoru snorted.

"OWW OWW OH MY GOSH, MY EYE, OWW OWW OWW OWW,"

The twins collapsed from their laughing fits and were kneeling on the ground clutching their stomachs. They were laughing like complete maniacs!

Tamaki finally stepped out of the bushes, indeed covered in thorns, squashed berries and some traces of catnip. He had a thin scar on his eye but it didn't look severe...I think.

"3...2...1..." I heard Mizuki whisper. Then on cue, tons of ferocious looking alley cats started appearing around alley cats.

"Oh... H-hey l-little k-kitties," We heard Tamaki whimper. The cats paused for the moment.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Hikaru mumbled. He seems to be enjoying this...

"Calm ya farm, watch this," I smirked. I quickly spotted a medium-sized rock on the side of the balcony. I picked it up and aimed it at one of the empty flower pots in the garden.

SMASH!

Bullseye! The sudden sound shocked the alley cats, causing them to attack the closest thing to them. In other words...Tamaki.

"AWW COME ON! OWW OWW OWW OWW AHH NO, NOT MY HAIR OWW OWW OWW!"

"Right, girls you should call them off now," Natsuki sighed.

"Aww, why?" The twins, Mizuki and I pouted. She and Kyoya both gave us the death glare of the Shadow King and Queen.

"Okay okay jeez," Mizuki laughed. She pulled out her slingshot and aimed it towards the garden, And no...she wasn't gonna shoot the cats. She aimed it at a red circle button on the bottom of the huge water fountain. She let go of the sling, which held none other than another rock, and it made a direct hit on the button. Immediately, the sounds of barking guard dogs filled the air and the alley cats ran around frantically. Few minutes later they all disappeared from sight. Tamaki lay on the ground in pain, covered in scratches and bruises with the thorns and poison berries still attached to him. Slowly, he started to get up, groaning in pain. He started to head inside. Once he was just below our balcony we yelled out to him.

"HEY TAMAKI WOULD YOU LIKE US TO SHORTEN YOUR DARE TO SAVE YOU FROM HAVING TO WALK TO THE KITCHEN!?" We yelled. The twins shot us confused looks, raising their eyebrows. I mouthed 'Just Watch', making them smirk, knowing the evil things going through our minds. **(A/N No I said evil, not perverted)**

"YES PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS TORTURE!" He wailed from downstairs. We all looked over the edge of the balcony to find him begging on his knees.

"Well, we said we won't make you walk to the kitchen," I smirked.

"So why don't we just pour the honey on y'all now?" My step-sis smiled. Rina passed us a bucket of honey and we tipped it over the edge. All the honey, oozed down onto Tamaki, making him scream. The twins collapsed into that fit of laughter again, holding onto the railing to hold them up.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO GONNA GET PUNISHED FOR THIS!" He yelled.

"What are you gonna do? I mean, you didn't even notice that the thing poured on you was caramel ice-cream toppings. You know the one that hardens up?" We smirked. I looked down at his feet and the caramel had already started to harden. This made the twins laugh even harder, if that was possible.

"YOU JUST GOT OWNED, TONO!" Kaoru shrieked.

"BY GIRLS NO LESS!" Hikaru added. I raised my eyebrow at him.

Then he paused and stared at us "Like, no offence,"

I just smirked "None taken, we know we're awesome,"

"YOU GUYS, I CAN'T MOVE!" Tamaki screamed from below. I looked down and the caramel had already hardened. Usually, it wouldn't be hard to break through caramel, like come on, its _**CARAMEL **_for crying out loud. But the amount we poured on him was...uh...let's say heaps, causing it to be a really thick layer, causing him to not be able to move.

"Should we help him?" Mizuki questioned.

"That caramel looks rock hard..." I bit my lip.

"He's still only in his underwear, too," Kaoru added.

"He is our king after all," Hikaru mumbled. The four of us exchanged glances, before smirking.

"Nah, let's leave him there," We laughed, in sync. We shrugged before heading back inside.

"Guys, you're not really gonna leave him out there are ya?" Yaya asked, following us back in.

"Of course," I said, simply, "Although, will only help him if..." I trailed off.

"Nah, Mizo, she'll never agree," My step-sis interrupted.

"What plan do ya have in mind!? Spill," Haruhi sighed.

"You have to help Tono! After all, he did that dare for _you_!" We smiled, innocently. Haruhi have us a 'you've got to be kidding!? Me?' look.

"Yes, you. Now go downstairs and help Tono. Here use this to break the caramel," We smiled. We pushed Haruhi out the door and handed her a medium sized scythe we got for our birthday. She slowly started to walk down the hallway, with a very confused look on her face. I smiled at our work. SUCCESS!

"That's one down, three to go," My step-sis muttered next to me.

"Mmm, yeah," I mumbled back. We headed back to the centre of the room where the rest of the group was.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, since T.O.D. seems boring now," I started "how about a game of - AHHHHHH!"

Pain shot to my head. I collapsed onto the floor, holding my hand up to my forehead, in agonising pain.

"MIZORE!" Mizuki immediately rushed to my side. The twins closely followed.

"Mizo, you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Ahh, I think so," I groaned, managing to look up at them.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know but maybe it has something to do with that headache I've been getting during the last few days," I muttered.

"It doesn't seem to be severe, from your reaction and you seem to be fine now. But if you still feel ill in the morning, we can take you to my family's hospital for a check-up," Kyoya explained. I merely nodded in response.

Suddenly, I felt arms slip underneath me and I was lifted into the air. I looked up to see Hikaru carrying me bridal style. I flushed red as he winked at me.

"Rest for a bit, okay? We don't want our little toy to get sick now do we," He smirked.

"I'm not sic- HEY! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T VIEW US AS TOYS!" I fumed, sitting up suddenly. Hikaru's balance faltered for a second until I wrapped my arms around his neck to save myself from falling.

"Just hold on and I'll take you to your bed, don't be so jumpy," He laughed. I nodded, blushing. I felt the amused stares from everyone else.

Then the pain came back, making me hiss.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru whispered. I nodded. Suddenly my eyes felt droopy and heavy. I kept prying myself to open my eyes.

"It's alright if you feel tired, go to sleep," He soothed.

"No, I have to...do...match making,"

I heard Hikaru let out a small laugh. I tried to stay awake but my body, decided against it. That was all I managed to say before blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

**OHSHC Chapter 13 : Dreams...and nightmares**

**~A short Hikaru POV~**

After Mizore had fallen asleep in my arms, everyone went into the other room so Mizore could have some peace and quiet. They knew that if the host club was in the room, she wouldn't get that at all. I gently placed Mizore on her purple bed. I pulled the cover over her so she wouldn't get cold. Her curly hair sprawled out across her pillow and her stray strands fell on her face. I sat on the side of her bed and pushed one of the strands behind her ear.

She looked really peaceful for someone who had a really evil moment a few minutes before during truth or dare. Not to mention the reason she fainted was because she had a headache.

I smiled to myself. To think, the girl that could get mad so easily could look like this. I stood up to let her sleep, but something grabbed my shirt. I turned to see Mizore holding the end of my shirt, her eyes still closed.

"No...I...don't wanna...be...alone," She mumbled, still half asleep. She had a pained look on her face as if she was having a nightmare. I saw a silent tear slide down her cheek. Just what was she dreaming of?

I sat back down on the bed, running my hands through her soft, smooth hair.

"I won't leave," I whispered. Then before I knew it, I fell asleep, too.

**~Kaoru POV~ (A/N Just to say, you guys probably would know what happens next as it is a classic scene and is ALWAYS in Romantic Comedy's) **

"What do ya think's taking Hika so long?" I muttered. We left to go to the other room the Fujisaki's had prepared. We were just lazing around on the floor, waiting for Hikaru to come back. Yaya, Honey, Natsuki, Haruhi, Tamaki and Rina all had fallen asleep and Mori and Kyoya had gone downstairs to get some midnight snacks. Mizuki was sitting next to me with her headphones on, drawing in her sketchbook.

I stifled a yawn before looking over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was an anime sketch. But what surprised me most was the outfit. What? You can't blame me for judging fashion; I'm the son of Yuzuha flipping Hitachiin for Kami's sake. The outfit was really detailed for a sketch and had heaps of accessories that matched the clothing. Curiosity overcame me and I snatched the sketchbook as soon as her pencil came of the page.

"HEY WHAT ARE-Oh it's just you," Mizuki sighed. She took out her earphones and flopped backwards to lie down. I ignored the comment and flicked through the pages of her sketchbook. It seemed that she had been designing some outfits and boy they looked like they were designed by our mother! **(A/N I can't be bothered explaining outfits)**

"Woah..." I gasped. She blushed at my remark.

"T-They're not that good," Mizuki stuttered. I just let out a laugh.

"Not that good? You could be mother's apprentice with this fashion sense!" I smiled.

"Umm...thanks?" Her statement sounded more like a question, making me laugh more.

"I'm not joking," I laughed.

"Oh, that gives me an idea! Since Mizore already has a job for your family, why don't you consider working for mother? I'm sure she'll be pleased with the way you think," I smiled. She turned a very dark shade of red.

"Uhh...I would be honoured but..." She trailed off, as if afraid to finish her sentence.

"But?" I wondered.

"Umm...I don't think I really have the skills to," She argued, looking down at the floor. I sighed.

"Stop it," I muttered. She looked up at me with her crimson eyes that were glazed with confusion and slight sorrow.

"Stop looking down on yourself. You are better than that!" I snapped, placing my hands on her shoulders, making her face me fully "You have talent, don't let anyone, AND I MEAN ANYONE, tell you different,"

I snapped out of my little tantrum and smiled at her. She smiled back up at me, brighter than I've ever seen. It's like it's one of those rare, true smiles. Then suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me burying her face into my chest. I stiffened slightly.

"Thank you, Kaoru, no one's ever said anything like that to me...well, not as passionately as you did," Mizuki whispered. I laughed before wrapping my arms around her, too.

"I really find that hard to believe," I said.

"Well, you're kind like that, Kao," Mizuki smiled, looking up at me. I flushed red, turning away quickly to hide it. But it was too late...

"Aww...little Kaoru is blushing! Cute!" Mizuki laughed, trying to get a view of my face.

"Gahh, stop it, Mizuki!" I escaped from her grasp and ran around the room. She chased after me. We ran for a bit till Mizuki eventually caught up to me, squeezing me with a hug. I laughed trying to get the giggling girl off of me. I eventually succeeded and sat down on the foot of the nearest bed, which happened to be the one Rina was sleeping on. I was careful not to wake her.

"Didn't know you could be such a kid," I smiled, ruffling Mizuki's hair.

"Hey, not my fault! People blushing always make me happy for some reason!" She laughed, slightly embarrassed by her flaw.

"Hehe, that's cute, I remember Hikaru when we used to always try and get Haruhi and Tamaki embarrassed," I laughed.

"Speaking of which, we should check on them next door," Mizuki smirked "You know, just in case,"

"Oh yeah," I smirked along with her.

We walked to the Fujisaki's bedroom. I grasped the handle and pushed it open.

My jaw dropped at what I saw. Hikaru...Mizore...cuddling...in the same bed. Oh wow, dearest brother, you are fast...

"Oh my god," Mizuki drew a breath beside me. Then an evil glint appeared in her eye. She took out her phone and started snapping pictures and pictures of my twin with her step-sis. Well, she seemed to be enjoying this...

"And here I thought you'd be angry," I smiled.

"Huh?" She paused and looked at me, then the cuddling couple "Oh that, don't worry. I know Mizore. Even if she loved him till the ends of the Earth, she wouldn't do that till after she's married,"

"Oh," I nodded, doubting that statement for second.

"Plus...this would be epic blackmail," She laughed, continuing to take pictures from different angles, like she was the paparazzi. I smiled at the teen playing photography.

Suddenly, my twin began to stir from his slumber. Mizuki and I ducked behind the foot of the bed. I peeked over just a millimetre and saw that he was still asleep.

"Do you think we should move the other beds into the other room, so...uh..." Mizuki trailed off, eyeing her step-sis and my twin. I knew what she was going to say and just nodded in response. At the click of her fingers, eight murderous looking men came into the room and started lifting the other beds to the room next door.

We took one last glance at the two before leaving. But not without a smirk on our face...

**~Time Skip - The next morning~**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I shot up out of bed. Where was I? Oh right at the Fujisaki's house, in the room next to theirs. Mizuki woke up with a shock in the bed next to me. I did a quick count of who was in the room...Mizuki...Tamaki...Kyoya...Mori...Honey...wa it...Where were the other girls? My eyes widened...oh no...Next door. Mizuki and I shot up and raced to the bedroom she shared with Mizore.

We found the girls staring in shock at the scene Mizuki and I had witnessed during the night. Haruhi stood frozen in shock and Natsuki, Yaya and Rina looked like they were about to faint...from...happiness?

The loud screaming had caused the sleeping couple to slowly awake and stare in confusion.

"What's with all the screaming?" Mizore mumbled, groggily.

"You're so noisy," Hikaru added, still half asleep. Then their eyes widened, seeing the scene from our point of view, and they immediately jumped out of the bed, Mizore jumping into Rina's arms and Hikaru just falling off the bed.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Mizore screamed, absolutely furious.

"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU FAINTED SO I PUT YOU IN BED!" Hikaru shouted back.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Mizore shrieked.

"I DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU!" My twin argued, heatedly. Mizore opened her mouth to say a witty comeback, but Mizuki interrupted.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed. Hikaru and Mizore fell silent.

"Mizore, he did not take advantage of you," She sighed.

"How the hell do you know?" Mizore snapped.

"Because, Hikaru isn't that kind of guy and I'm sure if he did, it would've only been a small peck on the forehead, right, Hikaru?" Mizuki asked. Hikaru nodded immediately. I snickered and Mizore raised her eyebrow.

"Uh..wait...what I meant was...I would...uh...no, that's wrong...What I meant was I didn't actually do that, but that would be the maximum of contact between us,"Hikaru stuttered. I smirked at my twin. He's so dense...

"Plus..." He started. Everyone looked at him, confusion on our faces "I was gonna leave but...Well, You were half asleep and it looked like you were having a nightmare and...Uh...you grabbed my shirt and mumbled something about not wanting to be alone, so I stayed, not sure what to do. I guess I just fell asleep, too,"

Next to me, I heard Mizuki draw a sharp breath.

"You had the dream again didn't you?" She asked, frightened to the point where she had to clasp her hands over her mouth. Mizore just nodded. Mizuki ran to her stepsister's side and hugged her tightly.

"What dream?" Hikaru asked. Idiot...can't he see that it's a sensitive topic.

"Nothing, nothing, something about something," Mizore assured. Mizuki looked worried to the point where she might pass out. She even started turning the shade of pale similar to Mizore's when she passed out last night.

"I'm fine, honest," She added. My twin and I exchanged glances before running to hug her, too.

"You poor thing, still has nightmares about the monster under the bed," We laughed, knowing it would annoy her and at the same time, take her mind off things.

"Hey, that's not true! It's far more important than that!" Mizore protested.

"Who then? The Bogeyman, Pitch Black?" We sneered.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped. We laughed at her. But in the back of my mind I was still thinking of what the dream was... I sighed; inwardly...if she didn't wanna tell us then that's her choice.

"Mizore, that nightmare, no matter what it's about, if it occurs often, then it's best you go to a therapist," A voice said. I turned to see a woman with long wavy blonde, almost white, hair. She had a pair of crimson eyes that I recognised to be like Mizuki's.

"Anju!" Mizore smiled.

"Mamma!" Mizuki exclaimed. The two escaped from our grasp and ran to hug the woman. This person must be Mizuki's mother and Mizore's step-mother.

"She's right, you know, Mizo-chan," I looked past the woman and saw the rest of the club, smiling.

"Hey Anju-san-" Mizore started.

"Just call me Anju, Ive told you that heaps of times Mizore," 'Anju' smiled.

"Okay Anju, let's not discuss this here okay? I'll be sure to see you later about it," Mizore pleaded.

"Okay sure," She smiled.

"ANJU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A LONG TIME!" Yaya ran from behind us and attacked the poor woman with a hug.

"Good to see you again, Anju," Natsuki greeted.

"Hello," Rina smiled.

"Hello Natsuki. Sayuri, you haven't changed. Neither, have you, Reishiko," Anju laughed. Wait...who?

"Excuse me, but who are Sayuri and Reishiko?" Tamaki asked. The girls glanced at him confused. They pointed to Yaya and Rina.

"But isn't that Yaya-chan and Rin-chan?" Honey asked. The girls looked even more confused, then they started laughing.

"Oh I guess we never told you! Their names aren't really Yaya and Rina!" Mizore laughed.

"Those are just nicknames we gave them because they closely resembled Yaya from Shugo Chara and Rina from Mermaid Melody," Mizuki explained. I stood there, dumbfounded. Well, everyone else did too.

"You mean they have nicknames, too!?" Honey laughed, excited because him and Mori weren't the only ones with short nicknames.

"Yeah exactly," Natsuki confirmed.

"Cool!" Honey laughed. Then he, Yaya, Rina and Mori went downstairs to make breakfast.

"So...Mizo, did you enjoy sleeping next to Hikaru?" Mizuki asked, changing the topic. But...wrong choice of topic change, since Mizore dumped a bucket of water on her head.

"WHAT THE - MIZORE, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" She screamed. Mizore smirked and pointed to the nearby en suite.

"YOUR SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT! THIS PAIR OF PJ'S IS ONE OF YUZUHA HITACHIIN'S WORK!" Mizuki completely flipped and chased after Mizore. Hmm...so that was mother's design. I wonder why I didn't notice before.

The two ran out the door and from the sound of the footsteps, they headed downstairs. I took a glance at my twin and the rest of the host club.

"Should we..." I failed to finish my sentence. Thankfully my twin finished it for me.

"Follow them? Yeah. They're going down to the kitchens anyway and Im hungry," Hikaru shrugged. Everyone nodded so we walked out the door towards the double staircase. **(A/N Does double staircase make sense? What I meant to say was those ones that split in the middle then join back up at the end)**

"Haruhi!" My twin and I called. Haruhi walked up to us with an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want this time? I had a bad night last night because those girly devils you like made me clean up Tamaki-sempai. And you guys didn't help either," She muttered.

"By the way how did th - HEY! WE DONT LIKE THEM!" We almost raised our voices to a yell, blushing red.

"Right, right, my bad. You love them," Haruhi taunted. We smacked the laughing Haruhi, on the back of the head. We reached the bottom of the staircase and asked one of the maids to lead us to the kitchen and dining hall. When we got there, we just sat on one of sides of the long rectangular table. After a few minutes of waiting Mizore and Mizuki came running into the dining hall. But it seemed like they were still chasing each other as they showed no sign of stopping. My twin and I simply stuck our feet out and tripped them causing them to face plant suddenly.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!? Oh hey, when did you guys get here?" Mizore smiled, sitting next to Hikaru.

"We were just going up to get you," Mizuki added taking her seat beside me.

"More like you were still chasing each other and were going to scream at us when you passed, telling us to meet you downstairs, right?" Kyoya raised his eyebrow at them. The two smirked before nodding vigorously at him.

"TADA! Breakfast is served!" Yaya and Rina waltzed into the dining hall holding trays and trays of waffles and toppings. Honey and Mori followed behind bring more food out. Once they placed them down in front of us, I realised they were plain without any toppings. Then they placed plates and plates of different kinds of toppings and syrups in front of us.

"Why are the toppings separate?" Tamaki asked.

"Because another rule at sleepovers," Mizore started.

"Always eat handmade food! Plus this way we can choose our toppings and decorate it however we like!" Mizuki finished.

"For example, look at Yaya," They exclaimed. I glance over at Yaya's, or Sayuri's, as we recently found out but I really can't be stuffed getting used to calling her that, plate, and she had already made little candy shapes on her plate using sliced strawberries and bananas. She also drizzled it with caramel syrup.

"See? It's fun! Try it!" Yaya smiled. Honey immediately started to make Usa-chan's face out of sliced strawberries and Tamaki started making Kuma-chan out of bananas.

"Oh we should make this a competition!" Mizore exclaimed happily.

"Yeah and the winner gets a mystery prize!" Mizuki cheered.

"I could be in charge of the prize. I will change it depending on who wins, so it's fair," Kyoya explained. The step-sisters nodded excitedly.

"Hmm...Is that a challenge?" My twin smirked.

"Yes, and we won't lose," Mizore sneered.

"Really? Says the girl who fainted last night while playing truth or dare," I taunted. She looked a bit taken back by my comeback.

"Hey, don't ever tease my sis like that or you'll answer to me," Mizuki growled.

"Let's settle this with a competition shall we?" Hikaru taunted.

"You're on," Mizore smirked.

"AND THE GAMES BEGIN!" Yaya cheered. Rina swiped her hand down, to signal the start of the competition.

"That's it time's up!" Natsuki announced.

I glanced down at my plate and I was pretty pleased with my masterpiece. It looked like a flat flower arrangement but made of fruits and a few dots of syrup here and there. My twin's looked the same but at the same time a bit different. Some say that flowers are for girls, but our grandmother is a flower arranger. Even, though we absolutely hate her, her artwork is gorgeous.

I looked around at what everyone else had. Honey finished his Usa-chan and Tamaki finished his Kuma-chan. Mori made a naginata made of chocolate syrup. Rina just wrote 'Justice Crew' with banana syrup and decorated the outside with other things. Natsuki and Kyoya weren't bothered to decorate theirs so they just put toppings and already started eating.

I glanced over to what the stepsisters made. Mizore had used caramel syrup to make lines to look like bars on a music sheet and made little music notes out of different fruits. Mizuki had just used different syrups to make an anime face, which I recognised to be Ikki from Amnesia **(A/N Don't own that).**

Hmm interesting... I wonder who'll win...

Kyoya and Natsuki discussed about the winner. They soon gave up and called over Anju, to judge. They discussed with her and then they finally got the results. Anju seemed to enjoy this, because she had the Fujisaki trademark smirk on her face.

"And the win goes to... The Hitachiin brothers!" She smiled happily.

"WHAT!? MOTHER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Mizuki shrieked. Anju just shrugged.

"I DONT CARE IF I DIDN'T WIN BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LET THE HITACHIIN'S WIN!" Her daughter cried.

"Mizuki, I can't pick favourites. I was only being honest. Plus I don't really like Ikki," Anju smirked, referring to the face that Mizuki made out syrup.

Mizuki brightened up and smirked "If I made Shin would you be happier?"

Anju gasped happily and she looked like she was about to fangirl. But she calmed herself down and cleared her throat.

"Uhh. As much as I love Shin, I can't let you bribe me either," Anju muttered sadly. The Fujisaki's sighed before slumping back into their seats and eating their waffles.

"So what's our prize?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, today since it's really hot we decided to have a pool party in the backyard," Natsuki explained.

"What does that got to do with our prize?" I asked. Kyoya, Natsuki and even Anju smirked.

"You get to pick Mizore's and Mizuki's swim suits,"

Mizore and Mizuki immediately choked on their waffles and slammed their fork on the table, missing our hands by an inch.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"


	14. Chapter 14

**OHSHC Chapter 14 : Swimsuits from the twins... NOOOOOOOO!**

**~Mizuki POV~**

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_!?" My step-sis and I screamed.

"MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?" I screamed, "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US PROSTITUTES!?"

Mother just laughed and shook her head. Then she just simply walked out the door. I sighed and looked to my side, expecting to see my step-sis. Key word - expecting. I didn't see her, instead, I saw her on the ground, unconscious...again.

"She fainted again..." I mumbled. I pressed my hand against her forehead but instantly regretted it. It was flipping burning!

"This is what happens when you make a girl faint twice in the matter of twelve hours," I muttered.

"So...she fainted because she was blushing so much?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah," Rina answered, laughing slightly.

"HEY IT'S NOT FUNNY! WHAT IF YOU WERE THE ONES FORCED TO WEAR SOMETHING THEY PICKED!" I snapped. The two shut up and stood silent. The silence made me remember that the rest of the host club were there, too...with the twins...

I twirled around to find the twins with a blank expression on their face. What? I thought they would be at least offended...wait. Their lips twitched into a smirk. Oh no...

"So, Mizu," Kaoru smirked, "What do you think we should make Mizo wear?"

"Should we examine her body to see what design suits her?" Hikaru asked, smirking as well. The two stepped closer to Mizore and hovered over her, still looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at them and glared.

"Get the flip away from my sister," I threatened.

"Why? Your mother said we could pick your swimsuits," Kaoru smiled evilly.

"Yeah, pick our swimsuits, not take advantage of an unconscious person," I snapped. The twins laughed at me and stood up straight.

"Gosh, Mizu, don't be so serious. We were just messing with you," They laughed. I opened my mouth to scold them with a witty comeback but someone snapped first.

"YOU IDIOTS DONT JOKE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU'RE TALKING TO! AND AS IF I WOULD LET YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MIZORE! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU SEXUALLY HARASS YOUR FAMILY?!" Tamaki shouted, chasing after the twins. **(A/N did I really need to explain who said that though?)**

The twins screamed and ran from the angered king. I watched amused as Tamaki kept on just missing them.

"Hmm...What's going on?"

I looked down to see Mizore was starting to regain her energy. She was clutching her head in pain.

"MIZO!" I exclaimed. I knelt down and hugged her.

"Mizu? Seriously, what happened? Why did I faint again?" She asked. I laughed at her forgetfulness, though it was just the result of her unconsciousness.

"Y'all remember the waffle challenge we did? And how the bloody twins won?" I asked. She simply nodded.

"Well...ya know how mamma loves messing with us? Uhh..." I just couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"She thought to give the twins the right to pick our swimsuits, didn't she?" Mizore muttered, darkly. I gulped then nodded. She stood up straight and picked up a knife and a fork from the table. I sweat dropped...What's she doing?

She aimed the two like darts and threw them. The knife flew past the twins who were still being chased by Tamaki. They stopped, abruptly, as the knife flying by, could've killed them. The fork flew past Tamaki causing him to stop, too.

"Boys. Stop running and get here, now!" Mizore snapped. I could sense a dark aura coming from her. The three appeared in front of us as quick as Honey could finish off a cake.

"Tamaki, we can deal with things ourselves. Don't go scolding people if it's not your problem," She muttered, "As for you two..."

The twins gulped and looked up at her, worriedly.

"Don't. Even. Joke. About. That." My step-sis spat. The twins nodded.

"As for our swimsuits, dare make 'em slutty and that'll be the last thing ya see in your life," She threatened. Again, the twins nodded and quickly ran back to the dining table.

"Y-you know, w-we don't have t-to pick y-our s-swimsuits," Hikaru stuttered, still a bit frightened.

"Y-yeah, you c-could pick y-yourself," Kaoru added. Wow... They actually resulted to this because they were so scared. Good call, sis.

"No," Mizore stated. My jaw dropped. Does she actually want to do this?

"I respect your win. Although, if you really do make them slutty, well...you know what to expect," She laughed evilly. The twins simply gave one single nod. My stepsister smiled and recovered from her moment of darkness.

"Now, let's all get ready shall we? Anju already called y'all estates and asked to bring y'all swim stuff here," She smiled.

"Mizo-chan, can you show us the pool?" Honey asked.

"Sure, Honey-sempai!" Mizore laughed. Well, that was a quick recovery.

"YAY! I love your pool, Mizo-chan!" Yaya cheered. She hopped onto Rina, who laughed.

"Last time we went in, it was for a class party! It was soooo much fun!" She added. Then she and Honey started talking about their past events with pools.

"Oh yeah! I remember a time when we went to Kyo-chan's family resort thing, and I got caught in a wave pool and got lost," Honey explained. Yaya gasped and covered her mouth.

"What happened?" She asked. As they continued talking, I quietly laughed at the two. They really are made for each other.

"Mizuki," I heard a voice call. I turned to see the twins standing behind me looking...awkward.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"Your acting like none of that messing around about the swimsuit thing never happened..." Kaoru muttered in awe.

"Yeah, well, that's how we do things 'round here. Fight and forget," I smiled.

"Okay...Well anyways, we going to see the pool or not?" They laughed. I joined in their laughter being motioning for them to follow.

"Mizore! Yaya! Honey-sempai! Rina! Mori-sempai! Are we going or not?" I asked.

"YES! LET'S GO!" Honey and Yaya cheered.

"Mizu, shall we turn the waterfall on?" Mizore asked. I nodded. You see our pool is quite large. In the corner there is a table and some seats underwater to sit on. And in the corner opposite it, there's a mini waterfall. Plus the huge curvy water slide next to it. Won't go into details...

"There's a waterfall?" Honey asked, amazed.

"Sure there is," My step-sis and I laughed.

"It's safe isn't it?" Kyoya asked. I jumped slightly, forgetting everyone else was still there...again.

"Well, duh!" Natsuki pointed out, "If it wasn't, why the bloody hell would we have been swimming in it?"

"Just checking. And... Bloody hell?" Kyoya asked. He seems to question her vocabulary. I smirked. Questioning Natsu was not a good thing.

"Yeah! I use British curse words, so what?" She snapped.

"Your Japanese though..." Tamaki trailed off, "Aren't you?"

"No, I'm a halfer," Natsuki stated in a 'matter of fact-ly' way.

"Really? I've never read anything on you being half British," Kyoya muttered.

"Oh? You were reading up on us? That's 'cause I'm adopted. I only knew about the half British thing cause that's where my foster parents adopted me, and we moved here. And since my name is Japanese and I look Japanese, everyone assumed one of my parents were Japanese," She explained.

"Well, that makes so much more sense. These information networks don't know how to word things these days," Kyoya smirked.

"Wait, what!? You knew!? You're such a bloody git, ya know that? Wasting my breath on an explanation like that..." Natsuki glared. The two glared at each other for a few more minutes, smirks planted on their faces.

"Well, aren't they just the perfect couple?" Mizore whispered next to me.

"Already having lovers quarrels," Hikaru added.

"It's quite funnily, cute, actually," Kaoru laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Yeah, isn't it just?" I smiled. I turned my head to see I was about to bang into the glass door that lead to the back gardens. I backed up slightly and pushed the door handles.

Mizore and I lead the group towards the far left corner of the back gardens. There was a paved platform about a metre and a half high that held the underground pool in it. Of course, the pool was deeper, though. I took a glance at everyone and they looked pretty excited.

"So, y'all think we'll be in here the whole day?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah. Definitely," Hikaru laughed.

"Don't you have any sun chairs? I don't think I'll be swimming so I'll just sit on the side, probably reading," Haruhi asked.

"No. You're swimming!" The twins, Mizore and I glared. Then, we all thought of one word that Haruhi desperately needed...swimsuit.

"Ya know, maybe y'all really don't need to pick out our swim suits, Hika!" Mizore smirked.

"Why don't y'all just get Haruhi one instead?" I asked. The twins' signature smirk appeared again.

"Our pleasure," They smiled. Haruhi looked absolutely horrified and started to back away slowly. The four of us took a look behind her as she slowly tried to walk backwards. I shared a smirk with Mizore, Kaoru and Hikaru.

As she walked backwards, she walked straight into...Tamaki. He pushed her behind him and stood dramatically.

"Not to worry Haruhi! I'll protect you from these devil twins!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You forgot about us!" My step-sis and I said in a sing-song tone. But then, I think it made things worse, as we just witnessed a side of Tamaki I had never seen before.

"Oh right I'm sorry!" Tamaki gasped, sarcastically, "What I meant to say was, I'll protect you from these devil twins...and their girlfriends!"

Our jaws almost hit the floor, my cheeks flushing furiously.

"WHAT!?" Mizore and I screamed. The twins were blushing as red as we were and looked away.

"MY GOD TAMAKI WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" I shouted.

"YOU ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING SARCASTIC!" Mizore squealed.

"Even though we absolutely go against it! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" We cheered.

"Wait, it doesn't bother you that I called you the twin's girlfriends?" He asked. The twins looked up at us expectantly. I gulped.

"Not necessarily. They're sort of cute, "We replied. The twins blushed again and smiled, "Anyways...if it wasn't your first sarcastic comment, we would've pushed you into the pool!"

He let out a frightened squeaked and ran behind Mori, who just smiled.

"Calm down, we won't," We laughed. The twins wrapped their arms around our shoulders.

"Do you really think we're cute?" They smirked.

"Nah you're in a HOST club 'cause your so damn ugly," We muttered, sarcastically. Though they didn't pick up the sarcasm and pouted, sadly.

"We were joking! Just don't get too full of yourselves, "We laughed.

"Guys, we should head back and get ready," Kyoya suggested.

"Yes, sir!" The twins saluted.

"Mizore, get the music, Yaya, get the snacks, Rina and Mizuki, get the pool ready," Natsuki ordered. This time, it was our turn to follow orders.

"Yes, ma'am!" We chorused.

"But first, let's all get into our swim gear," Haruhi said.

"Yeah," We all agreed. We all headed back inside to the rooms. Everyone started talking about what we would do for the pool party.

"Maybe we can get the maids to blow up the inflatable chairs," Rina suggested.

"Ooh, yeah! That way, Haruhi can still relax and she'll have to wear a swimsuit!" Hikaru smirked.

"Perfect!" Mizore exclaimed. Haruhi just groaned and face-palmed.

"OH OH! Mizo! For the music, you have Justice Crew, right!?" Rina asked.

"Duh! I would be crazy if I didn't!" My step-sis exclaimed, "Plus you would murder me in my sleep if I didn't,"

"HELL YEAH!" She cheered, "And yes, yes I would murder you,"

Mizore laughed at her excitement. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Mori...smiling at her. I smirked to myself. Our hunch about all these couples were right. Don't get me wrong, of course we know they were right, but sometimes we just make sure. After all they-

"Still thinking of the matchmaking thing?" Kaoru whispered, interrupting my train of thought. I smiled.

"How'd ya know?" I asked.

"You get this little smile on your face when you seem to think about it," He explained, "Any reason why?"

I blushed. He notices my smiles?

"Well, thinking about that... I guess it's because these girls have been our friends since forever and well... seeing them like this, you know, having a crush, just makes me happy. Knowing that this could be their future..." I sighed. I stared at the ground as we continued walking.

"I understand what you mean... I remember thinking something along the lines of that, when Hika liked Haruhi," Kaoru smiled.

"Really now? Haha, well...since you've had experience, no need for further explanation then?" I laughed.

"Nah," He replied.

"Wait, I have one question for you," I smirked.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"You notice when I smile?" I asked. He looked taken back and looked away when he heard my question. I swear I could see him blush, much to my confusion.

"Uhh...well, it's not actually hard," He explained, "You laugh and smile very often but when you think of this stuff it just gives off a weird...vibe?"

"So you're saying you can tell when I smile... From a vibe?" I asked, jokingly. I watched as he continually stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Haha it's alright, I sorta get what ya mean," I smiled. He smiled back at me and gave me a quick hug before rushing back to his twin, who was alongside my step-sister. I felt my face burn up and I tried to hide it by looking down, but failed 'cause I felt Natsuki's amused stare hovering over me.

We arrived at our bedrooms. Natsuki stopped before letting everyone in.

"Boys in one, girls in the other," She called, "There should be two en suites in there, guys, and the maids already brought your stuff in there,"

We split into boys and girls, the girls coming into our room. We all agreed that Haruhi should just sit and wait for the twins to be ready since they were picking her swimsuit.

"Mizore, open it," I commanded. My stepsister walked up to a pair of double doors on the far right end of the room. We all stood there until she opened it.

The doors lead to a staircase. The staircases lead us to a room on the first floor, that was only accessible through this door, since there wasn't a door to it on the first floor.

What's the room, you ask? Well, this... Was our walk-in wardrobe. We call it... The Keep. In had most of the gangs things in here, since they practically live here. It was spilt into six sections. One for each of us. Each section was the size of a normal commoner walk-in wardrobe. Haruhi's had the least since she never liked dressing up.

I walked over to my section of the Keep. It had my name in a Sliver Plaque over it that was covered in random stickers. Yes, it was silver not gold. We don't necessarily like gold.

I looked around in my huge clothes rack of different swimsuits, trying to find one that might look good. While, searching I spotted a box labeled 'YOLO!' and was covered in graffiti. One side even had a Harry Potter script saying _'Hermione : Harry, no! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!_' Then the next line said _'Harry : YOLO_!' **(A/N readers keep in mind that I don't own Harry Potter or that pic. I only saw it coz my friend posted it on Instagram, but he doesn't own it either)**

I decided to ignore the box and continue looking for a swim suit. I finally found one and pulled it off the rack. It was a yellow two-piece, with orange little bow ties on the side of the bottom piece and on the spaghetti straps. I got my orange flower board shorts and put them on since I didn't particularly want to be walking 'round the house in a bikini.

I walked out of my little wardrobe to find the girls waiting for me. They all were in their swim suits of all different colours.

Mizore in her black halter neck two piece. It had a blue butterfly in the middle area of the top piece and blue butterfly print on the bottom piece. Her curly hair was let down and hung loosely at her shoulders.

Rina in a dark green tube two piece. It was out-lined in simple lime green lines. Her long hair was tied into a high ponytail at the back.

Natsuki was in a silver tube one piece that had white stripes along her sides. She tied her black hair into a short fishtail braid.

Yaya was in a pink two piece that had a layer of ruffle on the top piece and one on the bottom piece that acted like a miniskirt. Instead of her usual twin tails, she had her hair in a loose ponytail on the side.

"Well, everyone's looking good!" I exclaimed.

"Mizu, we kept our board shorts in a box, since we wouldn't need it for winter and we can't find it," Yaya pouted. My mind immediately thought of that 'YOLO' box that I had recently spotted.

"Uhh... Is the box covered in YOLO sayings?" I asked. Yaya looked slightly embarrassed.

"I guess we got a little carried away in labelling it... But yeah it is," She answered.

"It's in my section, hang on let me get them," I smiled. I quickly ran back to find the box I saw earlier. I found it and grabbed it, running back to the gang.

"Oh goodie!" Yaya cheered. She practically dove into the box and pulled out her soft pink board shorts with hot pink bunny and flower print.

She handed Rina her green palm tree print board shorts and Natsuki, her her blue YOLO print board shorts. **(A/N Im sorry, okay? when writing this chapter I had a strange urge to randomly say YOLO...) **Mizore reached into the box and pulled out her black and blue butterfly printed board shorts. The group pulled the shorts on and smiled at me.

"Let's go. Boys take shorter time to get ready, so they're probably already done," Natsuki laughed. We headed back up the small staircase, to find Haruhi being chased by twins, who were also being chased by Tamaki. The rest of host club were watching on the sidelines, clearly amused. They were all in their board shorts and had a loose t-shirt on.

"Uhh...guys, what's going on?" Mizore asked. Haruhi stopped in her tracks, then darted towards Rina's direction. She ran behind her and poked her head out.

"Don't just stand there! Don't let those devils get me!" She snapped. We turned back to the twins and finally realised that they were holding Haruhi's swimsuit.

"Ohh...Now I get it," Mizore smirked.

"Sorry, Haruhi, but..." I started.

"You need this," We chimed, "Plus, you should at least trust the twins with the design!"

We stepped out of the way and let the twins through. They immediately chucked Rina and Yaya the swimsuit and shoved the three into the nearby en suite. Then there were rather high pitched screams and squeals coming from the room.

"That's our work done," The twins smirked. We high-fived them and smiled. Then Tamaki finally started to catch up to us and headed towards the en suite where the girls where changing Haruhi.

"Tono, are you really that much of a perv?" I asked.

"So much that you would run into a girls bathroom, where Haruhi is clearly changing?" Mizore asked.

"That's gross, Tono!" Kaoru added.

"Never knew you were so un-gentlemanly-like," Hikaru smirked.

"But... Haruhi..." Tamaki failed to come up with an excuse or at least get the words out of his mouth.

"No, Tono, we can't let you go in," Mizore smiled, rather evilly.

"Even we haven't seen it yet, so it would be unfair," I added.

"You have to wait and see,"

* * *

**Right, I have good news and bad news. Good news is... I've finally figured out the whole plot in this story. The problems and all... **

**the bad news is my mother has banned me from all electronics so this is goodbye for a few weeks... possibly months... I only just updated because mother let me just this once :(**

**Also I've started two new stories and ive got brilliant ideas for them. Ive only posted one though and theyre both Harry Potter fanfics... Im a potterhead. U cant blame me!**

**Anyways, farewell my dear readers, ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hitachiin Gossip Girl here, **

**Okay. So I know it's been so long but I'm back… for a bit. I might be gone for another while 'cause my mum has now even stricter rules about electronics but I managed to make this chapter :D It's a bit rushed so sorry but at least I got the chapter up. So on with the story. And even tho I have been away for so long, it doesn't mean I have earned the rights to OHSHC. So disclaimer… I don't own it. All rights to whoever… yada yada yada… ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**OHSHC Chapter 15 : Competitions?**

**~Hikaru POV~**

"Tono, has it stopped?" My twin asked.

"That was pretty severe..." Mizuki added.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mizore questioned.

The three surrounded the host club king, tending to him and handing him tissues. I was standing by with the others who were still giggling, hysterically.

You see, Haruhi finally came out of the en suite. Well... Technically the girls had to force her out... But anyways, she was wearing a two piece with pink ruffled layers.

**(A/N So technically, it was the swimsuit that the twins originally planned for her to wear to the beach but couldn't, since Kyoya decided to bring along the guests. Yeah sorry couldn't be bothered looking for slightly slutty bikinis) **

Tamaki immediately turned the darkest shade of red I had ever seen and had an extremely disgusting nosebleed.

Haruhi, however, rushed back into the en suite and locked herself in. I think she was embarrassed about being in a swim suit like that. I assumed she changed back but she still hasn't come out yet.

"Tono, what's wrong with you?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well...it's not my fault," Tamaki muttered.

"He has a point, Hikaru. It technically was yours and Kaoru's fault," Kyoya pointed out.

"How?" My twin and I asked.

"Well, seeing as that's your mother's design and you two were the ones who forced Haruhi to wear it... Yeah it's technically your fault," He explained. Kaoru and I just shrugged.

"Well, Not our fault he's such a pervert," We muttered. Then, Mizore and Mizuki stopped helping Tono and stood up.

"He'll be fine now-" Mizore stated.

"So we're gonna set up the pool-" Mizuki added.

"-Stay up here until Tamaki's nosebleed stops-"

"-And when Haruhi comes out-"

"-So don't touch anything while you're up here-"

"-And we'll meet y'all downstairs in a few," They finished together. They motioned for the rest of the girls to follow them and help. Then they stalked out the room like the popular cliques you see in movies. With their hair swaying, hips slightly swinging side-to-side, followers in tow - Although I think they would all get mad at me for thinking that they were followers. But even so Mizore looked unbelievably beautiful… and sexy… _GAHH STOP IT!WHY ARE YOU EVEN THINKING OF MIZORE LIKE THAT, HIKA!? AND WHY MIZORE?_

Once they were gone, Haruhi poked her head out of the bathroom which was on the far side of the room.

"Are they gone?" She asked. We nodded. Sighing, she walked out of the en suite. She still had the swim suit on but put a blue hoodie on top. Her hair was really ruffled as if she had tried to murder it. I assume the girls had fixed it a little but Haruhi hated it so she tried to destroy it.

"But shouldn't you be afraid of us?" Kaoru asked, as we walked up to her. I was confused at why he asked that since we didn't exactly want Haruhi to be running away from us. But I got what he meant.

"Yeah, we are the ones who made you wear the thing," I added.

"Technically, you weren't 'cause you weren't the ones who actually forced the thing to get on my body," She pointed out. I snickered slightly at how bluntly and easily she could say that.

"How's Tamaki-sempai?" She asked, looking over at Tamaki. My twin and I smirked. The rest of the club were out of earshot so I didn't need worry of what we were about to say.

"So you do care!" We chimed. Haruhi's cheek became slightly red and she started to stutter some excuses that we couldn't understand.

"Oh Haruhi don't worry!" We laughed, "He is never gonna know from us... Maybe,"

"Be quiet, you two," She snapped.

"Tamaki! We got something to tell you!" We called. We stole a glance at Haruhi and smirked at her extremely worried face. I swear she was even blushing a little.

Tamaki walked up to us and I could tell his nosebleed was gone. But he still had a little smudge of blood trickling down from his nose. I wasn't bothered to tell him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just wanna say-" Kaoru started.

"That you shouldn't freak out-" I continued.

"At what we're about to say," My twin finished. Right now he looked as much worried as Haruhi was.

"Hurry up and clean yourself up," I sneered.

"-Because the girls will freak-" Hikaru added.

"-If you don't hurry up-"

"-And get downstairs to their pool,"

"They'll get mad if we cancel plans cause of you-"

"And also they'll get mad if they find out that you ever break one of their friends' heart... Right, Haruhi?" We chimed.

_There it was... Our hint._

From the look on Haruhi's face, she totally wanted to murder us right now.

"OH NO YOUR RIGHT!" Tamaki shouted, "MEN! HURRY UP! I DONT WANNA BE DEAD!"

My twin and I laughed and patted Tamaki on the back.

"So should we head down now!?" Honey asked.

"Yeah," Mori agreed. We nodded and made sure the room was clean. We didn't exactly want them to yell at us for messing up their room... _Not that it wasn't messy before..._

We headed out to the pool and our jaws hit the floor. It was... SO BLOODY AWESOME!

The pool looked like it had an extreme make-over. Before, it looked like a normal pool. Now, It looked just right for a pool party. The girls were simply chatting while putting up more decorations. The little table in the corner had glasses of lemonade with the little umbrellas on them and little lights lined the table. The waterfall was now sprinkled with little roses here and there and fairy lights hung on the top.

"Hey! Where have y'all been!?" Mizore asked finally noticing we had arrived.

"Dumb Tono took his time cleaning himself up," We simply replied, ignoring Tamaki's protests of not being dumb.

"Haha okay," Mizuki laughed. They put the finishing touches on the decorations which included a cooler full of soft drinks on the side and flowers decorating the sun umbrellas that were planted around the sides of the pool.

"Mizore, you know what to do!" Natsuki smiled. Mizore's smirked and walked over to a DJ deck I didn't see before, and picked a song.

'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**. (A/N Don't own this bloody awesome song)**

"YES!" The girls cheered at her song choice. They proceeded to take off their board shorts and jumped into the pool. My twin and I laughed at the childish teens and took off our own cover-up shirts.

**~Mizore POV~**

Once my stepsister and the other girls jumped into the pool, the twins took it as a signal to take off their shirts so they could be able to go into the pool as well.

As they did so, I tried to avoid their gaze and more importantly, their chests. I paid attention to the music, singing along and nodding to the beat.

"Mizore!"

I turned towards the sound of the voice but immediately regretted it. It was Hikaru...

He had his blue board shorts on that was tied at his waist. But other than that, I could see every other inch of his body, including his refined chests.

_Oh my bloody lord, he has a bloody six pack..._

_MIZORE!_ A voice in my head shouted. _DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!_

I shook it off and once again turned towards Hikaru.

"W-what is it?" I asked, trying to hide my blush and stutter.

"Oh I just wanted to see if you stared," He smirked, "And which you did,"

My blush reddened and I glare at him.

"Baka," I spat. I looked back at the DJ deck that was connected to my laptop. I started mashing up the song with some others that had the same tempo and beat to it.

"Aren't you coming in, Mizo-chan?" I heard Honey's voice ask. I looked up at him. For a small boy he had quite a build.

"No Honey-sempai," I simply replied. He pouted before jumping into the pool himself.

"Hey Mizo, after all the effort of getting Haruhi into a swimsuit and technically forcing her into the pool..." Hikaru trailed off, pointing towards the pool where Haruhi was lying on an inflatable lounge.

"You don't even get in yourself," Kaoru finished for his twin. I flushed red, realising how much of a hypocrite i was.

"W-well, I'm managing the music!" I stuttered, trying hard not to look up once again. I clicked on a remix/mash-up I had downloaded before with Payphone, Whistle, and heaps of other songs.** (A/N I actually don't own this mix. If you want to listen to it it's called 'Pop Danthology 2012'. CREDS TO THAT PERSON! I LOVE THE MIX AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT) **

"YES! I LOVE THIS MIX, MIZO!" Rina cheered from the top of the slide. I looked up at her and she and Yaya were preparing to slide down... While standing up.

"YOU TWO BE CAREFUL UP THERE!" I shouted to them. They put their thumbs up at me to signal that they would be fine. I laughed…they were always pulling extreme stunts like this.

"MIZORE! COME IN WITH US!" My stepsister pouted. I simply gave her same reply that I gave Honey.

Then I looked up and saw that she had a smirk on her face. Suddenly, a pair of arms lifted me up and threw me over their shoulder.

I was now hanging upside down, facing what seemed to be like Hikaru's bare back. My cheeks started to heat up at the sudden contact of his bare body. Then I saw a pair of amber eyes star at me. It was Kaoru. I groaned as he laughed at my helplessness.

"What are you doing?" I asked, through gritted teeth. The younger twin simply smirked and patted my head.

"You'll see," He smiled. Then I was thrusted forward and I found myself being carried bridal style by Hikaru... Again.

I looked up at his face, preparing to ask what was going on, and I saw that he wasn't staring at my face... But at my half-exposed body. I frowned.

"Perv," I muttered under my breath. But he heard it and snapped out of his trance.

"At least I'm not as bad as Tono!" He smiled. And without any warning, his twin grabbed my feet and Hikaru held onto my arms.

_Uh oh..._

"On three!" Kaoru smirked, "One-"

"Two," Hikaru laughed. And before I could protest against it, they both shouted, "THREE!" And swung me into the pool.

**_SPLASH!_**

I closed my mouth and opened my eyes. The water surrounding me made my hair float in all different directions. I could see the dangling feet of my friends underneath the surface. Deciding I shouldn't stay surfaced any longer, I submerged. I spluttered out water and rubbed my eyes. The twins were laughing their heads off, clutching their stomachs and half-kneeling on the ground.

"Gits," I glared. Everyone had their attention on me and the twins' latest prank. I swam to the side of the pool, trying immensely to not blush at the embarrassment, but sadly to no avail.

Hikaru and Kaoru held their hands out to me, their faces clearly saying they wanted to help.

_I can't believe them... They should've known..._

Smirking, I grabbed both their hands. They started to pull me up but I stayed put. Suddenly, I yanked them with a hard pull, into the pool with a loud **_'SPLASH!'_**

"AHAHAHA OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" I laughed, "THAT IS LIKE THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK! HAHAHAHA"

Mizuki swam over to me and gave me a high-five. She had the signature Fujisaki smirk plastered on her face.

"Nice!" She smiled. She pointed towards the top of the slide where Yaya and Rina still were.

"WE GOT A GOOD PIC, MIZO-CHAN!" Yaya yelled. Rina was waving around her professional black camera that was hung around her neck.

"GOOD JOB!" I shouted back at them. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned towards Mizuki.

"They haven't submerged yet," She hissed, worriedly. I looked around and as she said, the twins were nowhere to be found.

Then with a sudden yank , both me and my step-sis were dragged underwater by a hand on our feet. I opened my eyes to see the twins, smirking at us. Then they quickly returned to the surface.

My step-sis and I followed, spluttering water out of our mouths.

"Oh you two are in big trouble," Mizuki glared. The twins just smirked and laughed at us, not at all politely.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kaoru threatened. Then out of nowhere, Yaya came splashing into the space beside us where the slide ends. She popped her head out from under water and smiled brightly.

"Let's settle this with a game of Chicken shall we?" She laughed. Rina suddenly submerged beside her and smiled.

"That would be fun!" She laughed. Yaya hopped onto her shoulders, like she usually did, and positioned herself.

"You guys make a competition out of everything," Kaoru laughed, "But, oh well..."

"It would be our pleasure to bring you down," Hikaru glared. Kaoru jumped onto his twin's back and smirked.

"Let's kill these bitches," Mizuki smirked and hauled herself onto my shoulders. It wasn't that heavy as we were underwater.

"Ooh... Someone getting Shitty," I laughed at my stepsister. She looked down at me with a goofy grin.

"I'm not the only one that's shitty," She smiled back. When we looked up, the twins had a look of horror on their faces.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"We've never seen you curse other than the casual 'Bloody Hell'" They laughed. Natsuki walked over to us and sat down on the side of the pool.

"They curse more when they get competitive," She explained. The twins chuckled to themselves as they shook their heads.

"So how we gonna do this?" Natsuki's asked, "How about... We'll have three rounds, and whoever wins the most rounds, wins?"

We all nodded. Mori and Honey came into the pool with us and Honey leaped onto Mori-sempai's shoulders.

"We'll go against Yaya-chan and Rin-chan after their match," Honey smiled with a tiny bit of a competitive look.

"Let's make things more interesting," My step-sis and I smirked, "If we win, you'll have to be our personal slaves for the rest of the day,"

"Okay," The twins agreed, "But if we win, Mizore has to leave the music and both of you have to hang with us and play whatever we want for the rest of the day,"

I scrunched up my nose, trying to ignore the weird thoughts of the games they might make us play...

"Okay, you guys ready?" Natsuki's asked us. The twins nodded, smirking.

"Ready to win, if that's what you mean," Mizuki and I sneered.

"Okay, then," Natsuki's smirked, "Let's get this over with,"

We faced our oppositions, with a confident look on our faces.

"GO!" Kyoya signalled. Immediately, Mizuki grabbed Kaoru's arms and twisted him to face the other way. And being the person underneath, Hikaru was forced to turn the other way too. Using this chance, I kicked him in the back of the knee causing his leg to collapse and both twins falling under the surface.

"That was too easy," I laughed. I high-fived Mizuki as we both chuckled at the twins.

"Don't forget, you have three rounds!" Yaya reminded us. I didn't forget though.

"Alright! Round two!" Natsuki smirked, "GO!"

Kaoru and Mizuki immediately started wrestling each other, trying to push each other off of their teammate. Mizuki currently had the upper hand and had Kaoru holding on with all his might. Then he realeased one of his hand and it shot towards Mizu's stomach. He started tickling her and immediately she started squealing she fell off of me, dragging me down with her.

Once again, we submerged from the water to find the twins celebrating.

"It's not over you idiots," I spat, rubbing the water from my eyes.

"Yeah, she's right!" Rina smirked, "You have to do the tie-breaker!"

We glared at the twins, hard. They returned the favour. We have to win this...

"Ready, set, GO!"

And not even a second after Natsuki said go, the twins fell underneath the surface. Why? My famous leg hook. I prepared my leg before the starting signal so the second she said 'Go', I would trip Hikaru over.

"What? What happened?" Honey asked frowning, "You didn't even touch them!"

Mizuki and I laughed at the clueless boy.

"The famous secret weapon!" We smiled, evilly. He looked even more clueless by the minute. But all the girls were smiling, knowingly.

The twins rose from the surface angrily, their wet hair flat on their face, partly covering their amber eyes. It meant that we could partly see the flames in the eyes but fully see the most devilish smirk I've seen from them since we came to Ouran.

"Umm... Good game?" I laughed, unsure of what to say. The two just laughed falsely.

"Great game, wasn't it?" They muttered darkly.

"Uh oh..." I whimpered, carefully swimming backwards.

"MIZORE, MIZUKI, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" They yelled, splashing water at us. The water blurred my vision and I had to hold up my arms to block the water.

"WATER FIGHT!" A voice that seemed like Yaya, yelled.

Water was being splash everywhere, by hands, water guns and other stuff like water balloons. Where the heck did those come from?

"GERONIMO!" Yaya yelled, doing a backflip into the pool causing more water to splash everywhere. Most of us girls were squealing in laughter and shock and the guys were laughing. Gosh... I wonder how long this'll last...

**~Time Skip~**

"Ahh... That was fun..." I sighed, sitting down at the table. I popped open a soda can and tilted my head back and drank greedily.

"No kidding," Mizuki laughed, taking her seat next to me. The twins took a seat beside each of us.

"So... What are you two gonna make us do?" They smirked, inching closer to us... A bit too close...

"Nothing that your perverted mind is thinking of," My step-sis and I scoffed.

"Simply, just let us-" Mizuki started.

"-Do what we want today," I finished, getting up from the table. I walked over to my DJ decks and started looking for a mix to play. I found a song called Cooler Than Me, feeling I couldn't be stuffed mixing, and played that. **(A/N again don't own). **

_"If I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,_

_just to hide your face and _

_you wear them around like _

_you're cooler than me._

_and you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_its probably cuz, _

_you think you're cooler than me."_

"Great song choice!" My stepsister laughed. She was looking pointedly at the twins. Haha so true... They do think they're cooler than me. I looked back at my stepsister. She had her attention on the person behind her...Kyoya.

"Mizuki, may I speak to you?" He asked, his eyes glinting curiously. I eyed him, warily. He never usually talked to us unless he wanted something... That's strange...

I saw him motion for Mizuki to follow him so they could talk privately inside. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I decided to leave it up to my stepsister and ignored them.

"I hope she doesn't do anything rash..."

* * *

**So… First chapter in like what… a month. I think it's a little rusty but oh well. How was it for a rushed chapter? Review please.**

**Ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Hitachiin Gossip Girl here, **

**I'm so sorry for the last chapter. I'm sorry for this one too. It's quite short. Also a warning that this chapter has quite the dramatic turn of events. I thought that this story was going nowhere so I'm gonna hurry up try and finish it in less chapters than I thought. It doesn't seem that interesting anymore. **

**So note once again, im sorry for the last chapter and the shortness of this one, and there's gonna be quite the dramatic scene. Everyone's gonna act OOC so don't blame me. Also there's rather a lot of swearing in this chapter so sorry bout that.  
**

**I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

**OHSHC Chapter 16: Drama **

**~Mizuki POV~**

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! HANG ON! WAIT, WHAT!?"

My face flushed red from anger I glared defiantly at our smart-ass Sempai. He did not just say that...

Kyoya looked alarmed and glared at me. I shut up immediately only noticing just now that he didn't want the whole bloody world to know. It's not my fault I'm rather dense.

"Are you kidding me!?" I hissed through my closely gritted teeth, "Why, exactly, weren't we, of all people, notified about this beforehand?"

"Because you weren't supposed to know!" He snapped, cheeks bright red in embarrassment. _Woah... He is serious about this..._ If he was blushing he definitely was serious.

"The only reason I told you was because I needed someone close to ask her!"

"Well, you already asked her once! Just ask again!" I hissed back, seriously annoyed. I thrust my hands into the air showing my frustration. The solution to this was simple really, and I couldn't necessarily believe that the Kyoya freaking Ootori was having trouble with something like this.

Just before, Kyoya had told me about an incident that went down a couple of days ago. Apparently, Kyoya had asked Natsuki out to visit a movie convention with her. Turns out our little Natsu has a fetish for these things. And how Kyoya knew that, I didn't know, because I didn't even know myself. And I have known Natsuki for a while so that is really saying something.

Continuing on, Kyoya had asked Natsuki if she wanted to go with him but she said she would think about it. But it's been around three or four days and she hasn't replied yet. And from what I saw on how they acted recently, she's probably going to pretend she forgot.

"Mizuki Jean Fujisaki, you're the expert!" Kyoya muttered. I gasped when he used my middle name. _No one, and i mean NO one uses my middle name! Heck, no one except Mizore, my parents - and now apparently Kyoya, too - even knew I had a middle name._

"I'm sure you've heard before if a girl doesn't answer in a few days don't ask again unless absolutely necessary!" He continued. I raised an eyebrow at the out-of-character second year.

"You know that stuff?" I snickered, my mouth starting to twitch at the corners into a smirk, "Oh wait, you probably looked it up right? Aww... Aren't you eager to figure out her answer?"

One look at his expression and I stopped. _Yeesh... Ever heard of lightening up the mood?_ Guess not.

"Okay okay jeez! I'll try and ask her!" I sighed, giving up. I knew even if I continued I would've given in eventually. He would've practically stopped at nothing to find out answers. It was starting to creep me out...

"But you owe me- oh you know what? Never mind..." I stopped mid-sentence, thinking of a better plan that would help the girls, "How 'bout if I do this, you have to pay off a little bit of each of the girls' debt to the school. Deal?"

"Done!" Kyoya replied, almost immediately. I blinked blankly at his determination. Woah... I don't think I ever want to see this side of him again... EVER. NEVER EVER! Well you get the point.

"Umm... Okaaaaay..." I muttered slowly, seriously creeped out, "So finally a side of Kyoya freaking Ootori that will actually be willing to sacrifice money... Hmm... You got it bad, Ootori!" I smirked, teasingly.

Kyoya glowered at me, much scarier than the usual glare. But I didn't care; Mizore would give me much worse at times. I simply just smirked back at him, not affected one bit. He threatened, "Not a word to anyone!"

"Sure, sure," I agreed, "But Mizore's getting filled in cause I can't keep secrets from her,"

"Ugh, fine, she's allowed to know," Kyoya allowed, groaning, "no one else okay?"

"Sure okay," I agreed once more.

"Okay, umm... Thank you," He thanked regaining his polite and gentlemanly posture.

Then... He gave me a smile. Not an evil one like the usual, it was kind, thankful and polite.

"Okay, yeah you're really beginning to creep me out... Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I asked, placing a hand on his forehead again. Kyoya lightly slapped away my hand.

"I'm fine, I'm sure," He smirked, slightly more convincing. Raising my eyebrow once more, I stalked away to tell my step sister the news.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

"SAY WHAT!?" Mizore shrieked. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and glared at her. She tried to pry my hand of her mouth but I wasn't planning on letting go.

Kyoya and the guys hadn't exactly left yet so while they hung around the pool areas, I dragged Mizore away from her DJ deck - with a lot of effort might I add. Tsk tsk. Mizore and her music - and brought her out of earshot from the others. But even out of earshot, her sudden exclaim could practically be overheard by the whole bloody neighbourhood.

"Oh be quiet, will you?" I hissed. I cautiously took my hand off her mouth, careful to be ready to replace it there if she shrieks again. My step sister stayed surprisingly quiet and stationary.

"Don't you realise that Kyoya will kill us?" I added, angrily. She nodded but continued stare blankly.

"Mizo? Mizore? HELLO?" I said, trying to snap her out of her mysterious thoughts. Mizore blinked twice before shaking her head. She started to mumble words to herself, words I couldn't hear properly.

"Natsuki told me about this ya know?" Mizore spoke, rather quietly. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"And when exactly where ya planning to tell me?" I asked, jokingly. She smiled at me.

"I knew ya would find out anyways," My step-sister laughed, "Kyoya was getting unusually anxious,"

I laughed along with her and exclaimed, "Ya should've seen him!"

Suddenly, Mizore fell silent once again. I stared at my step-sister long enough to realise she wasn't looking too well. She was looking worde than she did this morning and thats saying something because she fainted once this morning, and once last night. There were slight dark circles under her eyes - I assumed she had tried covering it with make-up but it got washed away when the twins had thrown her in tote pool - and her breathing had tensed. That sort of explained why she didn't want to get into the pool.

"Mizore, what's wrong?" I asked her, placing and assuring hand on her shoulder. I started to imagine the different absurd possibilities that my step-sis would answer with. But none of them prepared me for what she actually answered with...

"It's back again, I don't want it back again," She whispered.

It was like the whole world had suddenly frozen over with a thick layer of ice. Worry started to overcome every other feeling in my body. I tensed and I could feel goosebumps growing on my arms despite the warm day.

_Oh no..._ This wasn't about Kyoya and Natsuki anymore, or playing matchmaker. My dear step-sister's horror and terror was getting worse.

"Don't worry, I will make sure it doesn't happen again," I assured. But instead of getting the reaction I was expecting, Mizore just frowned and shook her head.

"Mizu, that isn't the problem... Th-They_ saw_ it! The twins saw it! I lied and made up an excuse but I don't think they bought it!" She exclaimed suddenly, her voice starting to rise. Mizore was flailing her arms around like she always did when things began to get frantic.

My mouth hung open and I frowned at my step-sister. I said, "Mizore... Don't worry, it's alright,"

Mizore's eyes started to glisten with warm fresh tears. I opened my arms, inviting her for comfort. I wrapped my arms around her and she started to cry freely.

After a few minutes of sobbing - I unintentionally let a few tears out myself - we headed back to the pool area.

Once we arrived back at the pool, all eyes were creepily directed at us. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing to one side with drinks, next to the sun chair where Haruhi was sitting. Tamaki was kneeling next to her as if he had been recently begging her to do something. Mori and Honey were lying in the inflatable chairs in the pool. The rest of the girls were sitting in a circle on the floor next to the DJ deck. All the noise was instantly gone and all pairs of eyes were on us, with a sudden cautious yet sorrowful look. Even Kyoya, who was standing near the girls, had rare pity in his eyes. I also noticed the music stopped.

"Umm... So I leave for a 10 minutes give or take a few, and suddenly the party mood has died along with everyone else?" I laughed, trying to get them to talk and taking their attention off Mizore's red eyes, "What happened? You guys seem like zombies!"

No one answered for a bit, making my smile falter just a tad. But after a while, being the last person I thought would answer, Tamaki opened his mouth.

"Mizuki," he muttered,"We know you know that the twins saw the... _Things_,"

Mizore grasped my hand quickly. It was so tight i was pretty sure that it would leave a couple of bruises.

"And? What of it?" She snapped, trying to look calm. Although it came off looking like she wanted to crush them to pieces. No one was affected at all though. They kept silent.

"Why?" Hikaru asked, "Why did you do that?"

Mizore snapped her head up to stare at him. She looked different to how she usually did when she was annoyed at people. She said, "None of your business!"

Hikaru started to glare at my step sister. He walked over to us and stood directly in her line of vision. You could see dangerous sparks in both of their eyes.

Kaoru suddenly got up and headed over to his twin. He muttered something to him. I could tell he was trying to get Hikaru to calm down. I followed suit and whispered soothing words to Mizore.

"Mizore, calm down please," I practically begged, "You don't want it to happen again..."

She turned her head to respond to me but Kaoru failed to strain his twin as Hikaru interrupted.

"WHY, Mizore?" He yelled, "You need to tell us. We would like to help, ya know? We aren't that selfish that we would let you do that! We all care about you! Both of you! We wouldn't usually say this so openly but if THAT is the result then we would say it. You need to tell us!"

His expression softened a little bit. Everyone else was staring at the two. It was a little like watching a couple fight and almost break-up - which was a little lame considering they weren't actually dating even though it's so pretty obvious Hikaru cared much more than the rest of them. And the rest of the club was silent but looking so scared of the turn of events.

I was pretty sure I was scared myself. I turned to look at Kaoru to see what he was making of this. But he merely stared at me which actually hurt. It was like he didn't even bother to reassure me like he did the night before when he complimented my artistic talents.

"Mizore," Hikaru stated, reaching out to touch her arm, supposedly for comfort. But Mizore pulled away as fast as lightning. She also loosened her grip on my arm and sure enough there was slightly blueish marks on my wrist. Hikaru sighed before continuing.

"You have to tell _ME_..."

I sensed the tension coming off Mizore. Her expression was still defiant but her eyes betrayed her, looking hurt and a little bit curious and hopeful. But she still didn't explain.

"I would," She her voice a little louder than a whisper, "but you can't even say the name,"

Suddenly, Hikaru grabbed Mizore by the shoulders and made her look at him. His eyes showed confidence while Mizore showed slight fear and hurt.

"Why..." He started, "do you **_CUT_**!?"

He let go of Mizore's shoulders and reached for her cover shirt. I didn't even realise she hadn't taken it off yet. Hell, i didn't even bother to notice that she even put one on. She must've put it on before we left the Keep, lingering behind to put it on. At the time, everyone there had known that she cut, but she hadn't forgotten we also had some other guests who were waiting for us. She was so busy with the music... The twins must've seen it when they threw her into the pool. No wonder why she refused to go in. Going in meant that she would have to take the cover shirt off. And she did go in unintentionally but she kept in on even if it was soaked wet.

Hikaru lifted up the hem without hesitation even though with our dirty minds it would've seemed perverted, but in this circumstance, it wasn't at all. He lifted it up till it reached just up to where her swim suit was starting to show. And there, still looking pink and fresh on her slightly pale skin, where six crimson red cuts, three on each side of her slim body. Each one looked worse than the first.

The Host Club gasped. Honey had turned away and Mori was patting his shoulder, comforting the child-like teen. Tamaki looked horrified and even Kyoya looked like this was more than he actually knew. Haruhi was slightly shaking but i knew she alreay knew about it along with the other girls who were looking away too. But they still seemed to find the fact disturbing.

Mizore slapped Hikaru's hand away pulled down her purple cover shirt. She glared at the rest of us but the glare was intercepted by a glaze of fresh tears. They were already sliding down her cheeks fast and hot as she snapped, beginning to fall apart.

"YOU DON'T KNOW _SHIT_, HIKARU HITACHIIN!" She screamed, "IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME THEN YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED HATE ME! HATE ME! IF YOU KNEW WHAT I DID THEN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN DARE TO THINK ABOUT ME! SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU _FUCKING_ KNOW ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF, YOU _BLOODY_ BASTARD!"

Then she run off. Her arm covered her eyes as she tried desperately to wipe away the tears. She ran into the house without another glance.

I turned back to look at the others. The girls, including Haruhi, had already gotten up and stood in front of me. Their eyes all head the same questioning look. I nodded, knowing that they were asking if they should go follow Mizore. They stalked off without another word.

The rest of the hosts on the other hand looked shaken like nothing like that had happened to them before, which I'm assuming hasn't. Hikaru had kicked over one of the chairs that sat on the side of the pool. He looked pretty broken himself although I don't know what about considering he wasn't the one who suffered from self-harm. Kaoru was looking over at me apologetically and yet still with pity as if I should be ashamed that I was related to Mizore.

"Maybe you guys should start gathering your things," I simply said, "My sister wouldn't want bloody bastards, as she so politely put it, wandering around her pool,"

Hikaru looked over at me. His eyes shocked me. He looked like himself again. It was as if the person before was a possessed version of himself. Kaoru told me he could get rational when he snapped, but I didn't at all expect this.

"Mizuki," He whispered, "im sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just really bothered that you guys are always keeping secrets from us. I know I shouldn't feel that way because... Well let's face it we've only known each other for like what? 12-13 days? But still we really do care. Someone who can pull pranks like the one on Tamaki last night would immediately be our friend."

My mouth twitched at the corners for a moment making both twins look hopeful. The sun was already beginning to set, turning the sky into shades of pinks and oranges. I hadn't realised how much time had gone by. But then I remembered the reason I was mad.

"Under normal circumstances, we would've cracked up at that," I mumbled, "But after that whole thing, I doubt Mizore will ever want to see your face again."

Hikaru's smile immediately faltered. Kaoru stood by his side now and had an arm on his twin's shoulder. They both opened their mouth to say something but I cut them off, not wanting to hear another useless word from them. I held up a hand to stop them from using their voices.

"And don't say sorry to me," I glared, "Say sorry to my sister,"

With that I left them with their mouths hanging slightly open.

* * *

**See what I mean? Review please. Also if you guys have instagram, mind following my multi-fandom account fandom_style. And if you want an Adventure time fanfic, go to my friend's Fanfic account at PoppyTroppy. Thanks you guys!**

**Oh and i hope you dont mind this chapter and possibly the future chapters will be quite rushed.**

**Xoxo, Hitachiin Gossip Girl.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys,**

**I guess I worried you all with the last chapter? hehe. I just wanted to say that if you self-harm like I do, I honestly meant no offence. I'm just one of those people who put their feelings into writing. I hope you can understand that. **

**For this chapter… I guess I should warn you again about some certain things. So note: Everyone acts OOC because I honestly felt like it, and I do not own the song. (Gosh they haven't performed in a while)**

**So anyhow, I just wanted to tease you guys and make you wait for a bit coz I already had this chapter done a day after I posted the last one. Hehe. **

**I also have a message to a few of my reviewers at the end of the story so just check if it's you.**

**OHSHC Chapter 17: Sad possibilities**

* * *

**~Honey POV~**

The following day was Sunday. After much arguing and protesting with Haruhi, she finally allowed us all to come over and talk to her about much. Kyoya had also rung up Natsuki – in fact he called them all but only she answered – and asked her if she and all the others could come along as well. Obviously they refused. We knew that they would, but Honey and Tamaki convinced us it was worth a shot.

Haruhi was in the kitchen making tea. The rest of us sat around her small table in her small two-person apartment. We were all silent which was unusual for this group of boys especially. Haruhi entered with cups of tea in her hands. Once she passed them all around to us, she sat down as weirdly quiet as us and stared politely.

"So, what's happening?" She asked, rather casually, which was rather odd of her. Haruhi never attempted to act. She was horrible at it, as we all knew. But now it was as if she had been personally trained by Julia Roberts. But it was probably just the other girls because they were just as brilliant actresses as Jennifer Lawrence. She took a sip of tea from her small cup then held it in her hands.

It was silent for another awkward moment. But I decided to break the silence and said, "Umm, Haru-chan, what's happened to Mizo-chan and the others?"

Haruhi stared at me with a slight frown – which can I say was nowhere near normal and slightly eerie - and sighed, "And here I thought you would try and avoid this topic. I guess that'd be impossible."

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but Haruhi held up her hand to stop him. She interrupted with, "I'm not allowed to say much so keep that in mind,"

"Even if we lower your debt?" Kyoya asked. I noticed even Kyo-chan was looking a bit bothered today. Otherwise he wouldn't have said that.

"Even if you lower my debt," Haruhi sighed, looking regretful. She put her cup down on the table and stared defiantly at us all.

"Or if we give you fatty tuna?" Hikaru asked, looking a little too hopeful. Haruhi looked even more tempted at this one which I would've usually laughed at but i shut it. She just gulped and didn't give in.

"Guys, you should just probably let it go," She explained looking stern, especially at Hikaru, "I don't know what happened with you guys and Mizuki after we all left to find Mizore, but she looked pretty irritated."

She crossed her arms and gave us an expectant look as if she expected us to explain what happened. Hikaru gulped at this. He looked guiltily out the window as if whatever was out there was super interesting. His twin also looked sort of upset, and it was probably cause either Hikaru was feeling guilty or because he was upset because Mizuki was upset and annoyed. Under normal circumstances I would've smiled at the latter. But this was no normal circumstance.

"But you did find Mizore, right?" Tamaki asked, slightly fidgeting with his fingers and occasionally the hem of his white shirt. Haruhi nodded, averting her gaze to the floor.

"Was she alright?" Hikaru asked, looking slightly hopeful - which was understandable, "She didn't try...umm...cutting again, did she?"

I slightly flinched at the word cutting. Takashi out his hand on my shoulder and I smiled weakly up at him. We all turned to Haruhi for an answer.

She was silent for a moment, looking like she was wondering whether she should answer or not. She had her attention on the ground. Then she answered, her voice quieter, "We were just in time. She was flailing her arms around, throwing a fit in the kitchen because all the knives were locked away."

"Locked away?" Kyoya asked, "I'm sorry but isn't that a bit unusual?"

"Not when you have a self-harming daughter it's not," Haruhi shook her head.

"But I thought she would end up in the bathroom? Aren't there razors or more sharp things there?" Kaoru asked, frowning. I silently wondered how he knew that. It's not like Kyoya would ever research this topic.

"Well, I guess she was just frustrated and wanted it done quickly and the kitchen was the closest," She answered, "Is that all you want to know?"

"No," Kaoru said, "So their parents know about this?"

Haruhi nodded after a silent moment. She kept her eyes on the floor, not making eye contact once. Her short boy cut was at least long enough to cover her eyes, which was undoubtedly glistening with tears or hatred. Suddenly, as if she was shocked or electrocuted, she stood up staring straight and not particularly at anything.

"You should go now," She muttered, "That's all I'm allowed to say so you can't get anything else from me,"

After thanking her for the tea, most of the club left. They piled silently into the limo that was parked outside, ignoring the curios and amazed stares or Haruhi's commoner neighbours. I lingered behind with Takashi just for a quick word. I looked at Haruhi and shook her shoulders. She looked down at me.

"Haru-chan, can I ask you one more question?" I said, making my best puppy-dog face so she would give in. She nodded again.

"When you see her again," I smiled, "Tell her that Hika-chan really is sorry. He was so upset last night when we all came to my place. Hika-chan may not show it, or even know it himself, but he really does care for her a rather lot!"

Without waiting for an answer I grabbed my cousins hand and skipped away, dragging Takashi along. We hopped into the limo that was parked outside of Haruhi's apartment and drove away with the others.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

The following day was Monday, a school day. Everyone really was half expecting the girls to at least come to classes today but according to the twins they weren't in class. Haruhi still wouldn't say a word about them and acted like nothing happened over the weekend. She was always assuring the customers that the other hosts were fine even though they all knew that that was a lie.

All the hosts were sitting at tables in the club room. They were all playing their part as a host, but even the guests could tell that there was a gloomy mood in the air.

Tuesday was the same. None of them appeared except Rina. Kyoya told the host club that Rina had turned up at the classroom in the morning but didn't stay for the actual lessons. He said she just spoke to the sensei then left. Hikaru also explained she showed up at 1-A to talk to the sensei too. They came up with the explanation that she had only come to explain why they all weren't attending classes.

Hikaru hadn't slept much the past two nights. His eyes were always drowsy and he was always doing things half-heartedly. He felt as though it was his fault that Mizore and the girls had not appeared since that Saturday. And even if he felt like Mizore had no right to be angry with him because he really just wanted to know why, he still was angry with himself too for pressuring her.

Kaoru had literally had enough of his twin's moping. He hated that Mizuki had been mad, possibly even madder than Mizore. But kept his cool because Hikaru had so graciously shown an example of what would happen if he did get mad so he calmed himself.

The males who usually also visited the host club as guests to watch the girls perform had also begun to get suspicious. When they came to the club for a brilliant song from the girls they were sorely disappointed. So they didn't hang around for long.

It was Wednesday when Natsuki surprisingly showed up this time. During break time and classes she avoided her classmates and the questions they asked about the rest of the girls. Tamaki and Kyoya both tried to approach her separately but she simply said hi and a bye then walked away quickly.

But she did enter the club room after school. Everyone was happy to see her and just for the guest, she put up a mask of happiness and joy to cover up her true feelings; True feelings that were probably hatred and annoyance.

None of the host dared to approach her with the topic of the events of Saturday with all the guests around. They didn't want to risk making a scene. They knew better than to randomly go up to her and say 'Hey Natsuki! Mizore cut herself lately?' So Natsuki was free to roam around doing her job and the jobs that the other girls were supposed to do.

It had been around an hour after classes were dismissed when Natsuki had walked up onto the stage where Mizore and Mizuki usually performed their songs. It looked a bit odd with the black haired book nerd standing there instead.

"Hello, can I have your attention please?" She called out. Almost immediately all the guests averted their attention. All the host stared too, intrigued at what she had to say.

"As you all may have noticed the ladies of this host club have been absent recently due to a private matter concerning their families," Natsuki smiled. No one questioned it because if it's one thing rich kids knew, it's that private matters are nothing to joke about.

"But as a request, Mizore herself didn't want to disappoint our guests who are here to listen to her wonderful voice, so I am here to give y'all a taste of my own voice. The song was requested by Mizore herself. I'm sure you know by now that her taste in music is excellent so you'll be pleased to hear that this song is another one of her favourites."

Hikaru's ears perked up and he paid eager attention when Natsuki had mentioned Mizore's name. If it was a song that Mizore picked then it should be usually connected to what she is feeling. Hikaru had noticed that Mizore never sang songs at random. It was always connected to her feelings or what she wanted everyone else to feel.

"This song... Is DNA,"

Then the music began to play on cue, the lights dimmed and there was a spotlight on Natsuki. There were also flashing neon pink, green and blue lights that where shaped as squares and other shapes. Natsuki held the microphone in her hand and opened her mouth so everyone could hear a voice that wasn't expected...

_"Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_

_No scientist or biology_

_It's obvious when he's holding me_

_It's only natural that I'm so affected"_

_"And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know"_

_"It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA"_

As the song continued, Natsuki singing in an absolutely wonderful voice, Kyoya began to think. _What sort of message is this?_ Kyoya thought of the lyrics more rather than her voice_. Is it supposed to show something?_

Then it hit him. Natsuki AND Mizore were showing their opinion on boys. _They think that we are all the same_, he thought_, that boys never actually care_. _This is Mizore's way of telling Hikaru that she didn't believe that any of the hosts other than Haruhi care about her or the others. _

Kyoya hated to admit it, but Mizore was smarter than she looks. And combine it with Natsuki's known knowledge; they'd be unstoppable if the topic was overtaking the world. But it wasn't. They were proving a point.

Once Natsuki had finished the song the guest complimented her on her voice then started to leave. She waved goodbye to the last customer to leave, and then shut the door. Natsuki turned around to face the other hosts who were standing up facing her. She had a strange look on her face, something that wasn't there before. She was now showing her true feelings of hatred.

"I can tell you have something to say," Natsuki smirked, her expression completely different from when all the guests were around, "So go ahead and say them."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the rest of the club. There was a crash sound from the kitchen and Haruhi rushed out of the kitchen, pushed through the twins to get to her friend. They whispered at each other for a moment before turning back to the others.

"So?" Natsuki asked, "Go on!"

The host club stared at each other before Kyoya spoke up and smirked, "That was a pretty flashy way of getting your message through,"

"Well, Mizore prides herself on creativity," Natsuki smirked back, "And I was just the messenger. They weren't keen on sending the message themselves because it meant showing their faces."

"Hang on, Kyo-chan," Honey interrupted, "What message?"

Kyoya explained the hidden message to the others while Natsuki and Haruhi talked quietly. Haruhi was telling her about how distraught the host, especially Hikaru, were acting. She had already told the girls about their visit on Sunday but she hadn't talked to them after that. Natsuki then told Haruhi about new news on the girls.

"Hey Natsuki," The twins called. Natsuki turned to look at them, pushing her glasses up as they had sunken low a bit.

"How is she?" They asked. 'She' was obviously Mizore, but it was as if they were scared to say her name because Natsuki would lash out at them.

"Not exactly my question to answer," Natsuki said through gritted teeth. She was a bit bothered they had the nerve to ask her that. But then again she told herself that she had no right to be mad at them for pure curiosity. She straightened herself and muttered angrily to calm herself down.

"Well, anyways, I should be going now," She smiled at them, "My adoptive mother is concerned about tonight as we have a dinner planned with the Fujisaki's, Kurono's, and the Hanajima's."

"All their families," Tamaki whispered under his breath. No one had noticed he hadn't spoken a word since Natsuki arrived unless he was talking to the guest.

"Wait! Natsuki!" He called, "Your families are commoners, right?"

Natsuki grimaced at commoner but nodded, "Yes, except the Fujisaki's but you already know that. Why?"

Tamaki shook his head and said, "No reason. Just thinking that it must be nice to have a dinner with lots of families but not make a huge deal about it because it's nothing fancy like our dinners,"

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows at him, not believing him. But she shrugged it off and ignored it.

"By the way, I have two more things to say," Natsuki added, "The first is for Honey: Mizore got your message. But she doesn't believe you. She's having trouble trusting anyone but us and her parents these days."

Everyone turned to Honey. Most had a confused look because they hadn't heard of the request he had asked Haruhi. But the older sempai just nodded at Natsuki, not paying attention to the confusion.

"And Kyoya," Natsuki called, making the cool type of the hosts look up. Her expression had softened slightly and was now slightly pained.

"I'm sure you know by now after the incident on Saturday, I can't possibly accept your invitation. It would be like betraying the Fujisaki's and I can't possibly do that to them after all they've done for me. It's not that I don't want to or that they don't want me to. It's just I still owe them for everything, and I don't like having to owe people."

Then she headed for the door, grabbing her bag on the way. But she stopped at the door so suddenly that she almost fell over. She turned around and stared at them all. Then just at Kyoya who stared back.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. Then she burst into a run and disappeared into the hallways.

* * *

**~Hikaru POV~**

None of the other girls made a surprise visit after Natsuki for the rest of the week. Honey and Kyoya explained about the last two things Natsuki talked about. I thanked Honey-sempai for attempting to convince Mizore that i really do care. I was still worried about her. More than usual.

I stayed up late at night thinking about why I'm so worried. I was acting as if it was Kaoru who had gotten mad and avoided me for a week. I was still figuring out what this all means.

It was Friday afternoon. I was sitting with Kaoru in front of the TV. He was looking through a book that had some clothes designs in it. I wondered if it was mother's design or Mizuki's. My twin told me about her designs. But I didn't ponder on that thought. I went back to thinking about my problem.

I could picture her in my mind. Her soft dark brown hair, violet eyes, and those bracelets she always wears. Did she wear those to cover more scars and took them off at the pool because they were healed? I didn't want to think about it. I remember the night of her birthday, the unexpected dance to a high school musical song, her small blush when it ended, and her expression when I gave her mother's necklace. She was so happy. It was amazing that after a nightmare and a huge turn of events, she would get that upset. I hated myself for that. She didn't deserve to receive that much pressure. I was a little bothered that she got so mad just because of one question but I was still guilty for continuing to ask even though she clearly didn't like it.

I do care about her. I do. I really do.

Then it struck me! _Was that my answer? Do I care that much because... No I couldn't. Could I? It explains it all though. _

But my thoughts were interrupted by a ring of my phone. A flashback went through my mind from the night when Mizore and Mizuki called us to help them shop for their dresses for Mizore's birthday. I froze at the thought. For a second I hoped that it was them but I knew that that would be absurd.

I looked at Caller ID and it said Honey-sempai. I flicked my phone open and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. Honey was gasping frantically. He was gathering his breath. Then there was a thud. I could tell from the shuffling that he dropped the phone. What? Honey-sempai is never clumsy. I heard Mori take over the phone.

"You might wanna turn on the news," He said in his monotone voice. It sounded quieter than usual. I grabbed the remote and turned it on to the news channel. Kaoru looked up from his book as well.

Our mouths dropped.

"On today's news," The reporter began, "Mizore Fujisaki, age 15, has been reported missing. The young girl had been last seen on Monday night at around 10 o'clock. Mizore's family, I've been told, had asked media to keep quiet about this until they had granted media permission to report it. She hasn't been seen since. Mizore's last medical notices had notes that she had been harming herself for quite some time and it's been stated possible by her own father that she might try to commit suicide. So please, if you have seen any signs of her, please call the police as soon as possible."

It turned black. Kaoru had turned it off.

I couldn't breathe.

I felt my heart beat start to quicken until it was a thousand times quicker than usual.

"No. No. No. No!" I muttered. Kaoru stepped cautiously towards me.

"Hikaru..." He whispered, then continued on with some other words I didn't listen to. I just thought.

She went missing on Monday. That meant Rina and Natsuki knew she was missing when they came to school. Rina had come to tell the sensei that they were looking for her. Natsuki had come to tell Haruhi. And now the reporter said she's reported missing; Said that she might be preparing to commit suicide; Said that she might already HAVE committed suicide.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I snapped.

I bolted for the door.

* * *

**So before the messages I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews guys. It's given me so much inspiration to continue writing. **

**To SHADOWOLF KAOURU: **(_YOU BLOODY HELL BETTER WRITE CHAPTER SEVENTEEN OR ILL KILL YOUUUUUUUU! X [ !] _**I'm glad that you like my story. Your review was a…interesting…way to show it. Im quite the fan of death threats too :D hehe anyways just an unimportant question, How can I write the next chapter if u kill me? **

**To KAYDIZZLE: **_(Wow... Did not expect that... O_O Will they make up? Please tell me they make up... I'm worrying now. Lol. Update soon. :D)_**I'm sorry I didn't just PM you this message but I didn't have anything to say before I update this chapter, it just came to me while I read thru the reviews again. Anyways, Im not exactly sure how to answer that. Things probably won't go as you think, they probably will make up (and maybe, MAYBE make-out) but not in the way you expect and probably not as soon as you hope. **

**And to everyone else who reviewed: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH THEY MEAN TO ME! I reached 60+ *starts hyperventilating*. And I hope you keep reviewing. **

**AND PLEASE DO NOT REPORT ME! I actually just heard now that lyrics aren't allowed in the fanfic and I didn't know so please don't report me. And you guys must know by now that im actually really addicted to music so I just have to put them in my story so please don't. **

**Ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, Hitachiin Gossip Girl here,**

**IM SO SO SO SORRY! I know i havent updated in ages. Im just having a really hard time here so sorry. What do you do when you made a friend upset and now he wont talk to you? Again really sorry. **

**I know this story is turning a little angst but it'll get better. Promise. I also sorta rushed the ending in this because i had to hurry. **

**Everyone acts so negative in this chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

**OHSHC Chapter 18: Him again?**

**~Hikaru POV~**

"Hikaru, just calm down," Natsuki sighed.

I couldn't believe that I ran the whole way here. My blue Converse shoes were stained with mud and my feet hurt like hell. Currently, I sat, a little agitated, in the Fujisaki's entrance hall. In the circle of couches, all the girls were staring at me with this weird sympathetic look while doing their own thing. Mizuki sat in the spot next to me with red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks from crying. Yaya and Rina were both on their cell phones to check if anyone in the area had seen any sign of our missing friend. Haruhi was on her phone too, talking to Tamaki and explain and asking him to call the others to bring them here.

Previously Natsuki explained to me everything that had happened, because she was the only one calm enough to retell the whole things. Apparently, they weren't angry with us at all. There was only one person who was angry but even her angst wasn't directed at us.

Mizore had run away Monday night, due to her anger at herself. I had no idea why she was mad at herself but it seemed to be something to do with the words she so nicely shouted at me on Saturday; something about her past._ 'IF YOU KNEW WHAT I DID THEN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN DARE TO THINK ABOUT ME! DON'T YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT IM CAPABLE OF!'_ Or maybe because she didn't like being so reckless that she couldn't prevent Kaoru and I see her scars.

Continuing on, the rest of the girls acted angry for apparently our own good. They didn't want us to get involved with the problem because they knew that if we were around it would only make Mizore even madder at herself because we were like a reminder to her. At least that's what Natsuki said. But I also had this feeling that we were reminding Mizore about something else, other than her recklessness.

Natsuki also told us about her little performance with the Little Mix song – which was actually all her idea; Mizore didn't have a single clue about it. The nerdy girl explained that it was for extra precaution, so that we were finally convinced that they didn't want us around. I slightly smiled because her powers of persuasion were amazing; she even had Kyoya convinced. Then I stopped myself from making the smile wider because I remembered how Kyoya looked when she turned him down. That was the real reason Kyoya and the rest of us finally believed her because we knew that she would never do that.

The Fujisaki's parents didn't want everyone to know that their perfect daughter ran away but they couldn't really do anything about it since it's been four days. So they allowed media to report it on the had followed me in the Fujisaki's mansion and arrived a few moments after I did, despite the fact he came in the limo. He probably had to take a few moments to think of what to do. He was conversing with Natsuki about what possible places our missing friend could be.

"Hey guys! Open the door, it's us!" I heard Tamaki from outside the front doors. He didn't bother to ring the doorbell but instead started banging on the doors. One of the maids nearby hurried sheepishly and opened the doors, letting in Tamaki who barged in with the rest of the hosts.

They took some seats next to us since there was still plenty of room. There were two six-seater, semi-circle shaped couches so there was enough room for us all. But there was one spot vacant because the eldest of the step-sisters was gone. I noticed Natsuki averted her gaze awkwardly to the wall on her left as Kyoya had so conveniently taken a seat on her right.

"Has anyone come up with an idea yet?" Honey asked, seeming that even he couldn't lighten up this depressing mood. We all sadly shook our heads. They sighed. Long moments of silent followed.

"Uhh…well…" Yaya began to mumble. And in a millisecond we were all staring at her. She seems to shrink back and lowered her head and muttered, "Never mind."

"No, no, tell us," Mizuki urged, "Right now we could use at least some sort of lead!"

Yaya shook her head, making her pigtails swish and lightly smack Haruhi who was sitting beside her. "You'll hate the idea. Don't worry about it."

"Yaya-chan, think of Mizo-chan!" Honey pleaded, staring at her. She seemed to have trouble making up her mind. Then after a few seconds, she looked up and stared up at Natsuki.

"Arai," Was all she answered with. There was a couple of gasps from the group. I'm sure I've heard that name before. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I searched my brain for some memory of the name.

"Wait…Isn't that…" Kaoru began. The girls just nodded.

"The guy from Karuizawa." Haruhi explained. Right…Now I remember. His name also appeared the night of Mizore's birthday. I recalled telling them about the trip to Karuizawa. His name seems to appear every so often.

"What does he have to do with anything?" I asked. Mizuki seemed to not have heard me, but she waved her hand around as if waving off the question.

"Are you saying…Ask him for help?" Mizuki hissed. She seemed to react with way more hostility to the name than the last time we mentioned his name. But still I kept in mind that they have lead us into thinking astray from the truth before. They may have been acting last time. "Mizuki, it does make sense," Rina spoke for the first time since a while. Her tone seemed solemn and a little stronger than normal as if she wanted to convince Mizu so badly because this was our last hope. And it sort of was.

Mizuki began tapping her orange-and-yellow-painted fingernails on the colourful scrapbook she had on her lap. I didn't ponder on why she had a scrapbook in her lap, instead just focused on what to do on either choice Mizuki has. Either let Arai help – which I don't see why it's such a big problem or how he can help more than Mizore's own step-sister – or don't let him help and have no lead at all.

"Why is the Arai guy so important? How can he help?" Honey asked, holding on tightly to Usa-chan.

The girls seemed lost for words as if they didn't think they should explain it. Yaya smiled her usual childish smile at the sempai and smoothed Usa-chan's ear.

"It's not really that simple. It's not our place to explain the story without Mizo-chan," She explained, apologetically. Honey pouted but nodded, reluctantly.

"So…are we gonna call this guy or what?" Tamaki wondered. We all turned to Mizuki as if she was our commander and we had to follow her choice. She shifted uncomfortably until my twin placed a hand on her shoulder – which I'm not quite sure whether it was just a friendly gesture or more.

Mizuki stared at Kaoru and it seemed like they were having a mental conversation. Then Mizuki turned to us and nodded. Natsuki immediately reached for her IPhone that was covered in rhinestones and jewels, and dialled a number.

* * *

10-20 minutes later he still hadn't arrived, the girls were starting to get fidgety. Yaya even began to chew on some watermelon bubble gum to calm herself because she couldn't stop getting up, walking to the window then coming back. One of Mizuki's maids came in with some hot chocolate and passed each of us a mug.

"Mistress Anju said you and your friends are in need of something to calm yourselves," The young woman said, bowing her head to Mizuki, "I took it upon myself to make you some hot chocolate seeming as it always calms young ones like you."

Mizuki smiled, gratefully at the maid and thanked her. Then she scampered away to do her other jobs.

I stared into my mug to see a swirling brown liquid with a lighter shade of bubbly foam covering the surface. I also noticed the nice maid was kind enough to put some mini marshmallows in the drink. How did she make this all so carefully for eleven teens? I thanked her in my mind and put my mouth to the mug, allowing the warm chocolate to slide down my throat. We sipped the hot beverage silently until the silence was broken by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Mizuki jumped up, smashing her hot chocolate onto the small coffee table, and rushing to open the door. Everyone else also put down their mugs – much more calmly than Mizu did – and stared in the direction of the front door where we were expecting the new guy to walk in through.

Mizuki came storming back in, dragging Arai behind so hastily I almost felt sorry for the guy. She pushed him down to sit into the vacant spot next to Haruhi then stalked back to her own seat.

We all stared at the guy. His brown hair spiked up more than last time, and his dull brown eye colour seemed to show more feeling than the rest of ours. The guy looked rather uncomfortable being the centre of attention.

"Hey…Long time no see!" Was what he chose to say first. Although it was true because even though he had been invited to Mizore's birthday – which I'm not sure if he actually showed - , we hadn't seen his face since the trip to Karuizawa; And I didn't know how long it'd been since the rest of the girls had seen him.

"Let's just go straight to the point, please?" Natsuki asked him. He simply shrugged. Natsuki seemed to be bothered by his shrug as if Arai was expected to answer with a polite 'Of course, Miss Takamura, as you like,' in a posh British accent. But Natsuki continued, nonetheless.

"Have you heard yet?" Rina asked, seeming safer with talking to this guy than the others did. Arai now looked genuinely confused and shook his head.

"Unless you mean have I heard that the girls who took over the popular seats at the middle school are complete idiots," He joked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The girls seemed to groan at his pathetic attempt to lighten up the mood. I was just confused at what he meant by popular seats; and the others looked equally confused.

"First of all," Mizuki began, "the popular seats have always been taken over by idiots other than when we took over that position. The other students told us that – a lot. Secondly…"

She seemed to choke on her words; the pain of explaining Mizore's appearance too much. Haruhi gave her a weak sympathetic smile and took her turn to explain.

It didn't take too long for Haruhi to explain what happened – she always chose her words carefully so that she didn't ramble. The whole time Arai was tense, his shoulders still, and silent. I watched as silently as he was, still wondering how he was able to help.

"So you want me to help?" He asked when Haruhi was finished. The girls nodded eagerly with expectant, pleading eyes. "But I haven't spoken to Mizore in around three years!" Arai argued, "I don't see how I can help any better than you can."

Kaoru nudged me with his shoulder and muttered, "Haven't we all been thinking that." I snickered in response. Natsuki seemed to hear us, sending us an evil glare. She mouthed a couple of words and I understood as if I could hear her voice scolding us in my head. Shut up. You may know Mizore but you don't know her history. We shut up.

"Yeah, that's true but you sure as hell have known her longer than any of us have," Mizuki replied in an encouraging tone, one corner of her mouth had slightly twitched into a small smile. Arai seemed to cheer up a little at the sight of Mizuki smiling, even if it was little.

"Okay, I guess I'll help. I really do miss her and I owe her for everything," He agreed, smirking," well, what can I do?"

Mizuki got up and reached for the small scrapbook that was fiddling with previously. She hesitantly shoved it into Arai's lap, and then sat back down. It was rather thick with a couple of pages sticking out the sides. The front was purple and blue with girly flowers stuck in the corners. The sides were lined with messy glitter that was scattered recklessly as if it was placed by a five-year-old. In the middle was a picture of a heaps younger Mizore, looking around the age of eleven - twelve. She had her hair tied up in twin tails like Yaya's and she wore a blue silky summer dress. But she wasn't alone. She was sitting on top of Arai's shoulders. They were both smiling and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. Mizore had her hands around Arai's neck; they looked like a couple. And yet another thing to be jealous of this guy of.I never thought I'd ever be jealous of a commoner.

There was a swirly cursive writing – which I bet your pants that's Mizo's - on the top of the scrapbook. It said, 'Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.'Dies? What's that about?

Arai looked painfully happy as if recalling some enjoyable memories. He looked up at Mizuki and asked, his voice shaking slightly, "She kept this?"

Mizuki smiled at him, "She still looks through it every free time she gets."

The Hosts could be mistaken as ghosts; they hadn't had a single clue about what was happening – well mainly what had happened – they felt unconnected with the rest. I included.

"I'm sorry but exactly how much are we missing?" Tamaki asked, voicing their thoughts. Arai looked at the Host Club King, and held up the slightly tattered, scrapbook.

"I made this for Mizore," Arai explained, "At the end of our Second Year in Middle school. It was a present, well… more like an apology because of what happened -"

Suddenly, Mizuki leaped up from her seat and threw herself at Arai. Not that sort of threw herself; Mizuki covered Arai's mouth with both her hands, her expression filled with rage and astonishment.

"Arai!" Mizuki exclaimed, "They don't know that story yet so shut your loud mouth!"

A second after, Mizuki covered her mouth with her hand with a bewildered expression as if she said too much. I'm guessing she did because she was looking at the rest of us warily. Rushing quickly to her seat, she hung her head to face her sparkly ballet shoes. Arai, on the other hand, was simply looking shockingly amazed for some reason.

"They don't know?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in a questioning look.

"No." Was all Natsuki cared to explain. The guy raised his eyebrows and gave them a look that I'm pretty sure said _'__Really?__'_

"Well, as I'm sure they haven't told us for a reason," Kaoru began, "we really need to focus on the matter at hand because my dear twin is dying with worry."

They all turned to me and I was confused. Then I looked down at my hands and they were gripping the end of the couch so tightly my knuckles were turning white. The rug beneath my feet was slightly ruined; I suppose I kept banging it with the tops of my shoes.

"Ah," I mumbled. The others smiled a bit.

"Now we know for sure you and Mizore should totally be more than friends," Arai laughed. We all smiled even more now. Yaya even giggled a bit.

"Oh we knew that for ages," My twin agreed, causing me to lightly punch him in the arm and everyone else to fully laugh.

Man, we haven't done this in a while. It feels good to laugh.

"Shut up, all of you," I mumbled, although unable to hold back a smile, "Can we just begin looking for her?"

Surprisingly, it was my twin who answered, smirking, "Rushing much mate? You know, all those stories where the guy saves the damsel in distress then they make-out, are just stories right?"

"And I'm sure you cannot wait for that," Mizuki continued, "But really, that whole saving-the-day impression is old."

As I glared playfully at the two ganging up on me, the others laughed as if they haven't laughed in weeks. Arai even had the nerve to let out a wolf whistle. This joking about me and Mizore went on for a while.

The laughing and joking died down soon then it once again fell into silence. My mind wandered back to the girl that has been on my mind from the moment we met.

"But we are rushing," Honey suddenly whispered, loud enough in the silence, "That's just it isn't it?"

Turning to the eldest sempai with confused looks, it was obvious we wanted him to elaborate. Honey sempai had such a sad expression that Yaya began squeezing his arm in reassurance.

"We don't have much time," He explained, "We may even be too late."

I had to resist the urge to strangle the boy for talking like that. Honey-sempai was never a pessimist but he had his moments. But I knew that wouldn't do any good because he may be right, as much as I hate to admit it. Who knew where Mizore was right now? What could she be doing? Was she alright? Was she even _alive?_

I willed myself to stop thinking negatively and focused.

"Honey-sempai, I know there's that possibility," Mizuki mumbled, a little angrily, "She has attempted suicide before."

_I didn't know that before, but sadly I knew it was a strong possibility so it didn't come as much of a surprise as it was meant to. Although, it did worry me even more knowing that there were higher risks of Mizore being gone._

"That's why Arai is here," she continued, turning to the brown haired guy, "You were the one who found Mizore the last time she was attempting to die. That was because she went to the Barn."

Arai nodded, looking pained from the memory, "One of the places we always used to hang out. You don't think she went there again do you? It was burned down ages ago."

"No," She answered, shaking her head, "Mizuki hated doing the same thing twice, she wouldn't go there again. But my sister used to always say that if she was to die, she wanted it to be somewhere meaningful. The Barn was the place you and Mizore met. It's special to her."

I caught on quickly onto what Mizuki was trying to say and asked, "So what you're saying is, Mizore would've gone to a place that meant something to her?"

The other hosts had wide-eyes of hope, finally understanding and getting a lead on where she may be. Mizuki nodded, suddenly somewhat excited. Arai stared at the scrapbook that was still in his hands.

"So that's what this is for," He muttered, running his fingers on the glittery writing, "You want me to find a place that may mean something to her using old photos."

Mizuki shrugged, "More or less. At least it's a start."

"Well, I already had one in mind." He smirked, causing everyone snapped up their heads to look him.

"Spill!"

Arai held up the scrapbook for all to see, but he didn't open it to any pages, just left it closed. He pointed to the picture on the front cover. I looked closely at the picture, my eyes squinting to look closer at the scenery behind them and not at the beautiful girl it was focused on. Gasps filled the room.

"She went to school."

* * *

**Once again im so sorry for not updating quickly. R&R please even tho i probs dont deserve it.**

**Ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Hitachiin Gossip Girl here, **

**I know you hate me. I know you do. For one my story is not what it used to be. Two: I update really late. So i tried making it up to you by writing this chapter as soon as i could and adding some romance of Kaoru/Mizuki.  
**

**Btw did u guys notice i changed my summary?  
**

* * *

**OHSHC Chapter 19: Moonlight darkness. **

**~Mizore POV~**

I stared silently at the space in front of me. It was beautiful. The moon was shining brightly on the green grass. The trees seemed to shine and the flowers glowing. The cliff overlooking the glistening sea was beside me, seeming so close that one wrong step and I would fall to a painful crushing death. Not that I minded that too much. I always thought this place was pretty. But in the moonlight - it was indescribable.

Blood stained my clothes; scars fresh on my skin. Some were still slightly seeping out blood. The knife I called 'Batafurai' in my hand, was icy cold from the rushing freezing wind blowing against it. My crimson blood stained that too.

I was probably the only thing in this scenery that wasn't beautiful. My hair that had been in a tight bun when I left home was now falling messily over my shoulders with tangles here and there. My hair tie had fallen out and snapped when my hair got caught on a tree branch. Dirt stained my black clothes that i had carefully chosen before i left so they would be comfortable and shadowy. My hands were now very rough, too. The scars on my arms and legs didn't help. Not that I minded. They were my only reminder of what I did.

'This is for the best,' I thought to myself, 'everyone hates me so why am I here?'

They say everyone has a special and important role to play in the world; that they have a meaning. But I'm starting to think they only say that to make us feel better. There's no way that _EVERYONE_ in this place has a meaning in this world. As a proud pessimist, I truly believe that.

I sat down on the silky long grass, staring up at the midnight sky. Well I don't actually know if its midnight yet 'cause I don't know what the time is. I left all belongings at the mansion, bringing only _'Batafurai'_, so I lost track of most things.

My mind wandered, thinking of all the people who could possibly be looking for me. 'Nobody,' Was my first answer. But I knew it was impossible considering there was my step-sister and the rest of the girls. _Maybe the host club was too... Nah, who the hell am I kidding? They wouldn't dare talk to me after I yelled all those stupid things at them._ I regret it immensely but it wasn't like it was really an easy thing to take back. Ugh...another thing I completely messed up; the host club was nice to me, for once, and I just wrecked that.

An image of Hikaru's angry face flashed in my mind. Oh he definitely hates me now. It pained me to think about yet another person that I was friends with, who I had made frustrated.

Trying to distract myself, I stared at the blood-stained knife in my hand. Hastily, I tried wiping of the dried up blood with the end of my black jacket. Once all the blood had come of, the word Batafurai was etched into the silver blade. Please don't ask why I named my knife after an animal that was that harmless considering how much harm knife can do.

I stood up, careful not to move so quickly that my scars hurt. Standing as straight as I could, I stepped as close as I could to the edge of the cliff. The rush of air whipped my hair around my face like a wild fire.

Staring down, the rocks below we're pointed and ragged. It was far, but not far enough. I could see the remnants of what had previously fallen there. For example, the old covers of Arai and mines, school books. We use to throw them there at the end of every school year to celebrate the end of another boring year. You could say its littering but no one in the area cared really. Most the books fell on a ledge sticking out of the cliff so the water didnt reach them and wash them away. But it's still a wonder how they're still there. Most of the books were from two and a half years ago, after the incident.

Averting my gaze to the rocks, I visioned falling. Then I imagined making that thought reality...

**~Kaoru POV~**

When Arai said that Mizore went to school, I first thought he was talking about Ouran. But looking closely at the picture on the cover of the scrapbook, the building in the background looked too small to be our school – not to be offensive. Like literally way too small. Okay I feel mean saying that.

"That's... the school... That was ages ago though!" Mizuki protested, seeming slightly raged. Her emotions made her stand up, almost knocking over Haruhi who was sitting next to her. I sent her a look that said 'Breathe. Calm down and breathe.' She sat back down, hesitantly and reluctantly.

"I know," Arai sighed, "But it's one of her favourite places."

Shaking her head Mizuki got up and headed out the door. We followed her.

Mizuki, Arai, Hikaru and I, piled into one of the Fujisaki's limos and asked the driver to our destination. But only Arai really knew what we were actually doing and where we were going. He told the driver where to go and off we headed.

The others opted to stay back at the mansion, waiting by the phone if anyone called with any sign of Mizore. But I think they were also secretly hoping to stay in case Mizore came back even though they knew the low chance of that happening. They stayed back nonetheless.

In a way, I think, I was glad. If too many people found Mizore at the same time it might be too overwhelming for her then something worse might happen. I think Mizu and Hika were grateful too.

"I still don't understand," Mizuki muttered, "Mizore hates school. She never wanted to go unless she wanted to see some random cute guy or something."

I smiled inwardly, but not too much that my twin would see (He'd get mad at that). _Yep. That sounded like Mizore. _

Arai sighed and slumped into his leather seat, "I can't really explain it, you'll see once we get there."

That was all it took for the limo's occupants to fall into a rather depressing silence. On my right, Mizuki tried to occupy herself with the flat screen TV on the side of the limo. On Mizu's right, a couple seats over, Arai was running his hands along the leather seats as if admiring the shiny-ness. It seemed he hasn't been in a limo in while. My twin distanced himself from the rest, sitting on the corner of the seat, simply propping his head in his hand and staring out the dark-tinted window. He seemed in really deep thought, which was quite rare for a Hitachiin twin.

"Kao," Mizuki's soft voice whispered. I looked up at her.

The youngest of the Fujisaki step-sisters looked worse than I'm betting most people have seen her before. Dark shadows under her eyes were beginning to form, the ends of her side-ponytail was tangled. And clearly she wasn't thinking too clearly in the mornings because her outfit looked so plain; and as a designer, that's saying something.

"Yeah?" I asked, keeping my tone the same as hers.

She leaned her head on my shoulders - I could tell she was really tired - and sighed, "I'm scared."

Looking down at her on my shoulder but not moving my head, I slowly gripped her small hand that was lying limply between us, to reassure her. I could feel the several decorative rings she wore poking my palm.

"Don't worry, we'll find her in time," I smiled, trying to look as brave as I could for her. But she simply shook her head, the movement ruffling my orange shirt.

"That's not why I'm scared," She sighed, "Mizore has a tendency to think negatively. When's she's upset she thinks over her past to see what she has done that made people upset, even if it was something small. It's like she's looking for a reason to...you know...THAT."

I could imagine how many bad things I've done in my past. It wasn't too hard considering most of the pranks and jokes Hika and I pulled sort of hurt the victims' feelings. Mizore acts the same as us - A devilish prankster - so there's no knowing how much on her lists of bad things made her want to be both para-suicidal and suicidal. And it was so bad that her sister feared the word.

"And my sister has been mad at me before - we're not perfect," Mizuki continued, "we've had more than enough of our share of ups and downs. I just hate the idea of me being part of the reason why she does it."

I had to try and control myself and not fall off my seat in shock - Mizore and Mizuki, the perfect pair of pranksters, stepsisters and best friends, having ups and downs? If it was true, none of us would've expected it at all. They just seemed so... pleased... with their lives to have fights with each other. Then again we were wrong about Mizore being happy and content so I was in no place to judge the two girls.

"You did nothing wrong," I assured her, leaning onto her soft head, "Every family has its fights, no matter how posh and rich it's supposed to be."

She didn't reply, just closed her eyes and snuggled slightly into my shoulder (which I really had no idea was so comfortable). As her breathing calmed a little, I could tell she wasn't thinking too much about it anymore. Still thinking about it, but not so much.

"You okay?" I asked. When she didn't respond, vocally and physically, I tried again, "Mizu, are you okay?"

After a couple of seconds she nodded into my shoulder again and mumbled, "I'm fine."

Sighing, I reached into my pocket, careful not to move too much that Mizu would mind, and pulled out a small box of grape-flavoured Nerds. Holding it in my flat palm, I held it front of Mizuki for her to take.

"Here," I smiled, handing the box to her, "Thought I'd buy a couple of boxes. Never know when you need some."

Looking up at the box and taking it, I could feel her body shaking slightly as her quiet laughter erupted. Despite herself, Mizuki still smiled and laughed. I heard her say, "Nerds have always been there for me; the people nerds and the food."

I smiled. I really missed laughing. I missed_ Mizuki _laughing. She poured a bunch of the small hard purple candy into my palm and then some into straight into her mouth.

"By the angel, I missed these," Mizuki laughed, dropping some into her hand and playing with them. I almost choked because I laughed to suddenly.

"By the angel?" I wondered, smirking slightly, putting my own nerds into my mouth. She nodded, childishly.

"Yeah, its slang from a book series," she explained, "it's called The Mortal Instruments."

Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights on a tree as she told me it was her one of her favourite book series. I let her ramble on for a few minutes about the plot line of the book series she seemed to love so much. It did some good to let her talk about something she liked to get her mind off of everything going on.

After a long but enjoyable time, I had unintentionally learned all the things Mizu knew about the Shadow World and about something Mizuki called Malec which she said was her OTP or something.

That's when the limousine slowly came to a halt.

"Guys," Arai suddenly called, "We're here,"

Sitting up straight - and more aware that there were others in the limo with us - I tried to look out the window to see where we were. Though I couldn't really move because Mizuki was slumped against my side. She was awake but seemed much worn despite the enthusiastic lecture she just gave me about The Mortal Instruments.

"Come on, Mizu," I encouraged gently, "We're almost to where Mizo is."

Slowly and sighing, Mizuki sat up straight thought tiredly.

"Technically, we're not actually positive she's here," Arai interrupted. I sent him a glare for being such a downer, thinking 'no wonder why Mizo was friends with this guy'.

Silently climbing out of the limo door, we stood staring at the shadowy building in front of us. Hikaru stood on my left, Mizuki on my right. We simply stood in a line, side-by-side, staring at the old Middle School.

It wasn't as small as I expected a commoner middle school to be, but in a way it was still small. From here i could tell the perimeter of the school was a large rectangle, the front gate and the back of the school being the shorter sides. All the buildings were painted a rusted white with some grey and black here and there. I think it used to look modernly cool, but the paint had faded. We could see through the front gate too. The buildings were on the two longer sides surrounding a large patch of green green in the middle. There was small playground in the middle too, but it looked so rusty as if no one had touched it in years.

On my left, Hikaru turned to face me.

"Oi, trying to pull a move on her while she's vulnerable, huh?" Hikaru whispered a ghostly smile on his face.

Stammering, my face heated up immediately. I tried to answer with a 'no' and a witty comeback but it seemed my tongue was stuck.

"Hehe, you're still holding her hand," He laughed. Then he turned to talk to Arai, who was standing on his left, about where Mizore could possibly be.

Trying to simmer down the blush, I looked down beside me to check if my hopeless twin was right (well at least he was smiling). And he embarrassingly, he was right - which made trying to simmer down the blush even harder.

_Oh gods, should I let go? I don't want to but Mizuki may mind. And if I suddenly let go will it seem rude?_

Mizuki began to laugh quietly. She looked up at me and smiled, "You can let go if you want, you know."

I knew my cheeks turned redder the instant her smile grew bigger.

"I don't mind, either way," Mizuki said, biting her lip. She looked expectant an a little bit hopeful as if she wanted one of the choices badly. Either she really wanted me to let go, or she really wanted me to keep holding her hand. I really hope it's the latter.

I decided to keep up my macho but sweet look and pulled her hand up to my lips. Brushing against it lightly, I smiled against her cold and pale hands. Then I set it down between us again, still clasping it in mine.

Neither of us said a word afterwards. I turned to look behind me to tell the limo driver to come back when we called but from the corner of my eye I could see Mizuki smiling with a content look.

"Come on, love birds," Arai smirked, "We're on a clock, remember?"

He and Hikaru had already made it to the gate of the school and they were both watching us, smirking. Biting her lip slightly in embarrassment, Mizuki dragged me over to them, running lightly to catch up.

When we caught up, Arai held up a single key that hung on his neck and smirked, "I never did give the keys to the school back after I helped the janitor."

Arai unlocked the door and we all strode inside, Arai in the lead. As we walked on the brown paving on the floor, Mizuki's shoes made a loud sound like a constant knocking on the door because of the small blocks at the heels. It was slightly awkward and creepy because that was the only sound we heard. She looked down warily.

"I really should've just worn sneakers," I heard her mutter.

We continued to follow Arai across the green grassy area, pass the playground and classroom buildings, until we reached the end of the school border at the end of another area of green. The end was just lined with wired fence which was rusted and battered since I'm assuming the students used to climb up as a dare. You could see that beyond the fence was some type of woodland forest – just trees, grass and bushes.

I was right about the whole students climbing on the fence thing because Arai did exactly that with ease. But Arai continued climbed all the way to the top and then jumped over the side, dust on the ground beneath him swirling. My twin and I stood wide-eyed at the rebellious gesture. Sure we were rule-breakers but sure as hell we didn't actually _leave _school … I think.

"To answer your un-asked question, we didn't actually climbed over the fence _during _school time," Arai laughed, "We snuck in _after _school and climbed over. So don't just stand there. Climb!"

Following the brown-haired guy's instructions, we began to climb (and fumble) up the wired fence, one foot at a time. Once we made it all over with much effort from my twin and me, we heard a faint but shrill cry in the distance.

_Someone had screamed. _

It caused cautioned and knowing expressions on all our faces. Arai turned to the direction of the forest and motioned for us to follow him saying, "This way, hurry!"

Everything that happened next was a blur. We all ran after him, listening closely if there was another scream so we could hear if we were getting closer or not. But there wasn't. It was simply silence other than the sounds of our shoes meeting the ground and sometimes snapping a twig.

In the darkness, the only clear colour you would see since we were running like we were running away from the Prince of Hell himself, was the colour of our hair – Hikaru's and mine's flaming red especially. We dodged low branches hanging over with surprising ease. I guess we were just eager to reach our destination.

That's when we reached a clearing of green with an edge of a cliff in sight. It was surprisingly beautiful with the moon hovering about, but it wasn't the most shocking thing.

Lying on the edge of the clearing, just by the cliff, was a body. In a large pool of icky blood, lay a girl with dark brown hair, a chocker on her neck and three bangles hanging on one of her wrists. A bloody glistening knife lay beside her, jokingly almost.

_"MIZORE!"_

* * *

**Okay. all i will say is THINGS ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM LIKE. And sorry for the short chapter (i dont think i edited it properly either).**

**And i noticed only four of u guys reviewed last chapter. I know u hate me but at least respond to it! R&R if u want. **

**Ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Hitachiin Gossip Girl here, **

**Sorry for the late update. **

**I keep forgetting this in latest chapters but I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! Neither do I own the Mortal Instruments which was mentioned in the last chapter. Oh and Looking for Alaska is also mentioned in this chapter so I don't own that either. **

**OHSHC Chapter 20: Blood stained knife**

* * *

**~Mizuki POV~**

"Holy Hephaestus, MIZORE!"

I rushed to my stepsister's side as fast as I could, the twin's and Arai right behind me. Not caring a bit that it was her icky crimson blood that stained our clothes, Hikaru and I knelt beside her. I could feel my eyes already glazing over with a watery substance as I stared at Mizore's pale and still body. Hikaru looked completely heartbroken while Kaoru… I couldn't see Kaoru's face because he had turned away dialling the others. Arai had turned a sickly green and was staring at the bloodstained knife that lay near us.

Feeling her wrists, my sister's pulse was faint, but thankfully still there. I began to check for the wound that caused all the blood around us. Hikaru lifted Mizore's head so it was lying limply on his lap. I could hear him muttering curses at himself and Mizore.

Looking at her stomach, ribs, chest, everywhere really, I couldn't find the fatal wound. There was only a small wound - not big enough to be caused by the knife lying beside her – and a thousand little scars that came from her Para-suicide. But there wasn't too much blood stains on the front of her clothes either…

"Hikaru, we have to turn her on her side!" I exclaimed, my hands waving around in frantic gestures. As he was about to tilt Mizore gently to lie sideways, I almost shouted, "Not here! Can you not see the cliff that is right there! She'll fall. Then _you'll _be the death of her."

Honestly, the guy could think more. Although I couldn't blame him considering this was a really frantic and panicky situation. The eldest twin carefully slid his hands underneath Mizo's body to lift her up gently. He carried her closer to the middle of the clearing, far from the cliff edge.

I stared beyond the cliff looking at the shining sea, trying to calm down a bit. I knew immediately one of the reasons why my sister chose this place was because of the scenery – she was always one for staring silently at beautiful places. But I knew there were other secrets to this place – to why she chose this particular area.

"Mizu, you better come and see this," Kaoru called, finished with the phone calls.

The blood was the first thing I noticed once a turned around, although it was everywhere. But the large knife wound in the middle of Mizore's back was plain hell. Her jacket was ripped in the spot so we could see the wound covered in smeared blood. Arai had covered his mouth – he looked like he was going to puke (I don't reckon he was ever good with blood).

"I don't understand," Hikaru muttered, "there's no way she could've done that."

Kaoru and I nodded in agreement. Talking like a trained surgeon, Kaoru used his pinkie to show us the wound while saying, "You can see the wound is vertical, not horizontal. If Mizore held the knife correctly, the wound would be horizontal – or maybe diagonal - because of the way you hold it. And besides, if she did this why would she use effort to reach backwards, instead of a simple stab in the middle of the stomach."

We all blinked blankly at him, trying to comprehend how the hell he knew all that information about how to hold a bloody knife. He simply shrugged at us, turning the attention back to the bleeding girl… who had just… mumbled something.

"Mizore?" Hikaru inquired, lying Mizore back on her back after placing her back. She opened her mouth slightly and released a sound that sounded somewhat like 'Born Free' which confused us.

"Come again?" I asked. I recalled the scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 when Fred said the same thing to George when he mumbled something after he lost his ear. _Yeesh, even at times like this I tend to answer with a fandom quote._ It was a bit of the same situation though. Except in this case my sister was dying.

This time when Mizore answered, although we all could tell it took her much strength, it was clearer. "Wasn't… me…" Then she fell silent again.

Well at least she confirmed what we all thought – she didn't stab herself in the back. I held her hand gently and it felt like it was made of ice. Hikaru held her other hand and lifted it up to his lips just like Kaoru had done moments before. I silently smiled at how alike they are though it was expected.

"We know." He murmured into her hand.

After a short moment of silence – other than the sound of Hikaru mumbling to Mizo hoping for her to respond - I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Arai. He held the bloody knife in his hand.

I flinched slightly because it was really dark with only the moonlight and shining stars as light, therefore I saw the silhouette of the guy, first before actually seeing him. And I'm not kidding when I say this, but he looked like a serial killer with the blood stained knife. _Mizore's blood. _

"Mithrus Christ, Arai, you scared me," I sighed, "What is it?"

"Sorry for scaring you," He said, "But I have info for you."

I raised my eyebrow in a questioning motion. He held out the knife. It was cleared of blood which he had probably wiped off with the hem of his shirt because it was now deep red.

"Don't you recognise this knife?" He asked, worriedly. I stared at the knife longer, trying to figure out what he meant, and what I knew about it.

I recognised it as a throwing knife. I recalled, Mizore used to have private knife throwing lessons when she was younger, for compulsory (to her father anyways) self-defence. There wasn't much to the knife other than its name that was carved into the silver steel along with a simple drawing of the animal alongside it. _Batafurai…_

I drew a sharp intake of breath as I finally recognised where I had seen that knife before. Shaking my head, I could feel the memories of the incident coming back. Tears threatened to fall again, although much heavier than before.

"There's no way," I protested, although I was unsure, "She said she trashed that after what happened."

Arai looked at me with an apologizing and sorrowful look. But he nodded his head. "That's what we all thought. But it's the very same one."

Anger boiled inside. I glared at the knife as if it was an old mortal enemy. Well, I guess you actually could say that because of the amount of times it has hurt my family. _I can't believe she kept it. She knew what it did. _

"Chuck it," I growled, "Throw it off the cliff or something. Just get rid of it."

"Can't," Arai answered, shaking his head, "We need it for evidence. The police might use it to figure out who stabbed her and if the DNA match is the same as a suspect."

Scowling, I turned away from Arai and the stupid knife only to meet the younger twin's amber eyes. Kaoru, I could tell, had been staring and listening at our conversation. His face flushed slightly at being caught but I smiled at him to let him know it was fine. I got up to stand beside him, away from Mizore and Hikaru. _Maybe I should leave Hika to his feelings for a bit. _

"Don't disturb him," I whispered to Arai as I passed him, "When Hika last spoke to her she had screamed at him, and now she's… like that."

I couldn't bring myself to admit that my sister was dying. It made me panicky and got me thinking if anyone had actually called an ambulance.

"Yeah, Kyoya-sempai called his family hospital the minute I told them what was happening." Kaoru answered. _Had I said that out loud?_ He chuckled softly.

"Yes you did but you didn't need to say that last part out loud for me to tell what you were thinking," He smiled. I did too, until the worries came back.

_What will happen to Mizore? Will the ambulance make it in time? Will they make it but fail to save her? _

I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulder and a chin lean on the top of my hair. "Mizore will be fine. She's strong so she'll make it."

Amber met scarlet as I looked up at Kaoru. G_ods, he is so damn tall – in a cute way. _His hair was an even more mess than usual; the signature Hitachiin smirk began to spread on his face. That familiar devious glint in his prankster eyes was visible, allowing me to immediately figure out that he was about to joke about something.

"And of course, she hasn't been on a date with my dumb twin yet so of course she'll stay alive. As if she'd die without having a chance at dating a Hitachiin."

A slight giggle escaped from my mouth, and I smiled, "Egotistical retards."

"That's why the ladies love us," He smirked back, causing me to punch him playfully in the arm. Our laughter drew the attention of the other two boys. They were smiling at the both of us with a knowing look on their faces, but Hikaru's with a twinge of envy. I would feel sorry for him if I didn't know that he didn't particularly like being pitied. But then he turned back to Mizore with a somewhat guilty look as if it was he was the one who stabbed Mizore – which I_ highly_ doubt. _Maybe he's thinking if he hadn't confronted her about her cuts so harshly all of this wouldn't have happened. _

"I can't get over how calm you are," Kaoru whispered into my ear. I was slightly conscious of how close he was and how his whisper could have sounded somewhat seductive despite it wasn't at all (maybe it was my imagination). It all made me shiver slightly.

"I'm anything but calm right now," I choked out, trying to smile, "Grade 'A' actress, remember?"

He let out that sexy chuckle again and smiled, "I also remember you used to be a Grade 'A' pain in the arse, according to Mizore."

My mouth opened to a slight 'O' with a mockingly offended sound affect. I once again punched him in the arm, slightly harder than before just to make sure he got the message. In a fake pout, he arm slithered off my shoulder and began rubbing the spot on his arm where I hit him twice, as if it actually hurt.

"Bastard."

* * *

**~Hikaru POV~**

Watching my twin and Mizuki, I felt like an awkward and jealous bystander. They simply just seemed so… oblivious… to what was happening around them – as if Mizore wasn't right here dying. _Dammit where is that stupid ambulance?_

Looking at the limp girl in front of me, I could tell she was fighting to keep alive, she really was. Every few moments or so, her fingers would twitch slightly and her eyelids would clamp tighter together as if trying to shield away something – probably death.

"I'm so sorry this happened," I whispered into her hand which was still at my lips, "this is all my fault."

I really did feel like this whole incident was my fault. I mean, if I hadn't sounded so harsh when I questioned her about the scars – or maybe if I hadn't been so persistent in trying to find out why; and in front of others no less.

Like before when I was murmuring things to her, the blood-stained girl didn't respond with words but by tightening her grip slightly on my hand to assure me she was still there. But then she loosened it again – as she did before -, her hand falling limp.

"I wish I we could go back in time, Mizo, I really do." I mumbled, hoping to receive at least the same response again. But before I felt it, I dropped her hand in surprise, letting it limply flop to the ground.

"HIKARU!" I heard someone shout. It wasn't any of the others. It sounded strangely like… Yaya? _Wow I never heard her call me by my full name before; it was always Hika-chan. _

But now that I know its Yaya who yelled out my name, I know the others are here too. I let out a sigh, relief crushed me like a tsunami. And soon enough, the gang came rushing through the green trees and into view. Haruhi and the girls were looking hysterical as they rushed over to where I was kneeling beside Mizore. Behind the group, two people in hospital uniforms – I think they're called paramedics - Quickly lay out a stretcher beside the bleeding girl.

Mizuki, Kao and Arai came rushing over as well and soon we were all surrounding Mizore in a large circle.

"Oh my Malec, is Mizore alright?" Natsuki gasped, using a phrase that I bet had something to do with a book series, "wait, don't answer that – of course she's not."

At that, I had to smile. I'd never seen Natsuki ask a question with such an obvious answer because she always thought clearly about what she said. In peripheral vision, Kyoya noticed that too and grinned – which I have to admit was a little freaky since he hardly ever did.

We watched as the paramedics carefully placed Mizore onto the stretcher. Mizore let out a loud groan in pain. Despite that she was in pain, I was glad that she was responding to it in one way or another.

Once she was on the stretcher, Mizuki was at her side, holding her hand tightly.

"Are you her sister?" The paramedics asked; she simply nodded for an answer, "Then you may come into the ambulance with us."

The many bushes and trees that we passed by as we walked back into civilisation, looked darker than when we first sprinted past them. The mood in the air was like how it was back at the Fujisaki mansion before we figured out that Mizore came here. Which meant it was dark, moody and troubled.

We soon arrived at the rusty wired fence. There was now a giant hole in the middle of the fence with a pair of cutters and the missing piece of the wire lying beside it._ I wonder what the school will say when they see that on Monday morning. _

One by one, everyone walked through the giant hole, the paramedics with Mizore going first. That was when all of a sudden my phone began ringing.

Awkwardly avoiding everyone else's stares, I took out my blue phone and stared at the caller ID. **Anju Fujisaki**_. What the… how the hell did she get my phone number?_

As soon as I answered the ring, I didn't even get to say hello when I heard the Fujisaki's mother screaming, "HIKARU HITACHIIN, MY DAUGHTER BETTER BE OKAY!"

Even though this whole situation was not at all amusing, everyone heard Anju's screaming and began to chuckle. Kyoya, Mori and even the paramedics cracked a smile.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" She demanded over the phone.

Calming a bit, Rina took over the phone and explained – after Anju had stopped screaming – about the state Mizore was in and that the rest of us were perfectly fine, and that Anju had to come to the hospital with them, bringing the Fujisaki's father if possible.

"You know, Anju, you act a lot like Tamaki when you get worried." Rina smiled into the speaker, pulling a small but rare tease.

Tamaki had turned a dark shade of red and began opening and closing his mouth as if he was about to protest but then decided against it or just couldn't come up with a comeback. I have to say he would make a brilliant fish someday. It made everyone laugh even more.

"WHAT?" Came Anju's shrill shriek from the speaker, "I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT!"

By this point everyone was trying to suppress an outburst of uncontrollable laughter – which was really unfitting at moment considering what is happening.

"Yes you do!" Squealed Yaya and Honey, who took the phone from Rina.

This time it was Natsuki and Haruhi who took the phone and added, "You even act like him when you're worked up!"

We all heard a 'humph' come from the phone then Tamaki quickly grabbed the phone before she could say anything else. He said a quick bye then hung up, leaving the rest of us standing there in shock at how rude he had acted. And acting rude for Tamaki was even rarer than seeing Honey-sempai denying cake. Or seeing Mori laugh. Or seeing Mizore and Mizuki without Redskins and Nerds.

"What?" He shrugged, "I'm sure she was as embarrassed as me."

Eventually, we smiled and I took back my phone from the host club king.

"I apologize for breaking your happy moment," Said one of the paramedics, "But we really need to get this pretty face to the hospital before it gets worse."

I scowled slightly when he called Mizore 'pretty' but I knew it wasn't exactly my place to do that. Unlike Pudge from 'Looking for Alaska' by John Green, I don't act like I claimed the girl I li – uhh I mean girl I thought was pretty. But paramedic dude had a good point; we need to go.

Everyone clambered into our respective vehicles for the drive to the hospital – which was the limo that the others had come here in. Mizuki would be riding with the paramedics in the ambulance so she could stay with Mizore.

Almost ten minutes after the ride began, Mizuki had called Natsuki screaming, "OH MY GODS NO NO NO! GUYS! Mizore… lots of blood… heart… failing… oh my gods…"

Natsuki worked on trying to calm Mizuki down and saying that it was fine but we could easily hear her worried exclaims over the phone.

It's funny how one single phone call can change a lot in the mood. Even the limo seemed to sense the gloomy situation as the music video that played on the two flat-screens was some song about preparing for the worst.

We braced ourselves for the most worrisome trip to the hospital that we ever experiences in our lives.

* * *

**Exclamation Glossary:**

**Holy Hephaestus – Heroes of Olympus.**

**Mithrus Christ – Nameless: A tale of Beauty and Madness **

**Oh My Malec – The Mortal Instruments **

**I do not own the phrases and the series/book themselves. **

**Anyways moving on, THE CITY OF BONES MOVIE WAS AMAZING! Sorry jst had to say that. **

**Onto the real thing… Im sorry for everything that I could be possibly be sorry for. Which is I have no idea what. **

**And also… im thinking of discontinuing my other stories… 'Two for Twins' and 'Gossip Girl'. I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote those and I have no idea what to continue it with. **

**Ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiya, Hitachiin Gossip Girl here,**

**Omigosh. Is it possible that more of you reviewed on a Notice than on an actual chapter? I now regret deleting that notice because all of the nice reviews were on that update. Oh well. **

**I don't own any fandom related thing mentioned in this. Other than the plotline and my OC's.**

**OHSHC Chapter 21: Difficult**

* * *

**~Kyoya POV~**

Everyone around us – doctors and patients and their families – looked at us like we were a tsunami when we came rushing into through the hospital doors. A tsunami made of frantic teenagers. Seriously though, it's not like most of them didn't act like this when they ran into the hospital for a family member or friend. Well, I assume they weren't as wild looking as we were because we were covered with dirt and a couple of leaves from our walk through the forest area.

We eventually found Mizuki waiting for us at the lobby. She was pacing around back and forth looking anxious. I mean who wouldn't be at least anxious with their sister in some sort of emergency room. And bearing in mind that the two Fujisaki step-sisters are the possibly the closest as any pair of step-sisters can be, Mizuki would be feeling way beyond anxious.

The minute she saw us running towards her, she threw her arms around a shocked looking Kaoru and began sobbing loudly. With wide eyes, Kaoru awkwardly and slowly wrapped his own arms around the weeping girl and patted her back gently.

"Kao… Mizore…can't… she can't…" Mizuki gasped through sobs. I heard Kaoru whisper a 'shh' as he run his hands through her chocolate brown hair.

"Mizuki, she'll be fine!" Kaoru smiled, although a little unsurely, "How many times do we have to get that through that thick head of yours?"

At that question, the corner of Mizu's mouth twitched into a crooked smile. She shrugged and mumbled, "Possibly a couple more times."

We all sat down in the clean white waiting room area with the company of some other random people. One of the doctors, Dr Vultisino, who I knew well from all the years of visiting the hospital for father came up to me and explained the situation MIzore was in.

Apparently, the stab in her back pierced something crucial which I honestly couldn't be bothered listening to what it was. She had lost a lot of blood from the wound so her heart began to slow down. But all in all, Mizore was currently in emergency surgery and the surgeons were doing the best they could to fix it. That's just a brief explanation – there's much more technicalities to that.

"Thank you," I smiled, politely. After asking him to keep me on an update on Mizore's well-being, he walked away.

After gathering up everyone into a slight huddle, I explained what Mizore was going through right the very second. Mizuki had covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her from gasping too loudly when I explained her situation.

"So is Mizo-chan gonna be alright?" Yaya questioned, with hopeful yet worried eyes.

As we all knew that the answer to her question was obviously unknown, we turned to the short, usually happy-go-lucky, girl. Honey, attempting to make a sweet and comforting gesture, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered something into her ear. I don't know what he said but Yaya seemed content with it.

It seemed like hours of waiting in silence after I had told them about Mizore. The blonde's – Yaya, Honey and Tamaki – seemed to be restless as if the sitting silently was too much for them (which was weird because they did that in school). Haruhi was quietly chatting with Mizuki and the twins just so that they would get at the very least momentarily distracted from thinking about someone dying – which was seriously really hard in a hospital. Rina and Mori were helping each other – somewhat wordlessly per usual – with a crossword that was in a newspaper lying on the coffee table.

That left Natsuki and I staring off into space, mindlessly. No seriously – Natsu was just sitting on the chair a couple spaces from me with her hands placed poshly in her lap. She was simply staring straight ahead only, hardly ever blinking.

I noticed that her short hair was roughly hanging on her shoulders looking really messed up. She never wore make-up so I wondered why she clearly put some blush on today because you could clearly see the smudge of her powdery blush.

As if she could sense me staring at her Natsuki's shoulders tensed and her gaze moved to her shoes. But she didn't move her head to look at me. It really felt like she was guiltily avoiding me, even though I had no idea what she could possibly be guilty about. _I wonder if this has anything to do with what happened on Wednesday… it's not like it was her fault she turned me down. She made it clear that she would've accepted the offer if the gesture was not like betraying the Fujisaki step-sisters for all they've done for her. _

That statement got me thinking. Natsuki told us earlier in the evening that they were only acting like they were angry at us because they wanted us to keep a distance from Mizore. Does that also mean that she only turned down the offer because she wanted us to keep away? Or did she really not want to go on a date with me but used it as a cover? Gah, Tamaki's paranoid personality has rubbed off on me.

"KYOYA!"

I blinked a couple of times before looking up to see Mizuki hovering over me with a slightly annoyed but amused look.

"Jeez, I never knew smart-arse-Kyoya could blank out like that," She smirked. But it quickly faded once she turned around to check what –or who – I was gazing at. When Mizuki turned back to me, I could see disappointment in her eyes.

"You know Kyoya-sempai," She smiled, a little sadly, "She never meant to turn you down so cruelly – if you could call it that; Natsuki definitely does. She's beats herself up about it every night."

When the Fujisaki saw my eyes widened with my shock expression she quickly added, "Not literally, gods she's not like Mizore. I mean she bawls her eyes out for about an hour then calls me up asking if she's a horrible person for turning you down."

This statement honestly shocked me more than Mizuki's last sentence. _Does Natsu really regret it that much? This _is _Natsuki, Mizuki's talking about right? Not some complete stranger whom I don't know. _

Surely, Natsuki had once had to turn down numerous boys that had asked her out. I had no doubt that if Natsu had hung out with the Fujisaki's during her whole life; she would have had to have broken the hearts of various guys before. It's not like she'd waste her time rethinking her choice about some random date. So why react so differently to this rejection?

But before I could react physically, Mizuki continued on with her rant/lecture.

"She really did want to accept you know. I know she told you that she doesn't want to owe us but that doesn't really matter to Mizo and me – as long as all our friends are happy. So I hope you don't blame us."

I honoured Mizuki with a rare smile of mine as I told her, "Its fine – I don't blame you."

Her cheeks puffed up as she let out an unusually loud sigh of relief. Quickly, she gave me a brief hug, almost knocking off my glasses as it was so unexpected. I was quite unsure how to react to that but she released me before I really could do anything.

From both the corner of my eyes, I could see that most of the gang were staring. I could feel two people staring with an odd and weird feeling behind it. Looking up, I knew immediately the youngest Hitachiin twin was staring at Mizu with a longing look – he probably wished he was in my position. But I couldn't pinpoint the other stare quite as easily – not even who it belonged to.

I stepped a little away from Mizuki before the other girls of the group could create another ship they would fangirl over. (So far I know they ship pretty much everyone with everyone in the gang - Even weird ones that make no sense. But I know they had OTP's – I have a feeling I know what they are - which they'd prefer.)

"I have a preposition for you," Mizuki stated, narrowing her eyes a little telling me she was quite serious.

"What is it?" I wondered, slightly worried. That smirk I knew and recognised very well returned on her face even though it was small.

Placing her hands and shifting her weight to some extent to the right, she grinned, "I ask the gang if they'd offer to go do their own random thing here in the hospital - whatever they'll come up with – and while we're gone, you have to try and talk to Natsuki…and preferably get her to agree to your little date."

_Technically it wasn't a date, just a trip to a movie convention._

Taking my really short silence as an apparent 'yes' – although I don't know how – she smirked then skipped off to tell the others one by one. _Mizuki really doesn't let me react at all does she?_

As I watched Mizuki murmur to the others, hardly secretively, I wondered how Mizuki was acting like her usual self at a time like this. I knew it was not at all ordinary but then again neither was the rest of her.

I consciously realised if Kao knew how much I was thinking about Mizuki so much this evening, he'd. Not kidding, he would, not mattering that we were in a hospital. But hey, it's not necessarily my fault that I'm thinking about someone who was _talking _to me.

Then I remembered who I was really meant to be thinking about. _Jesus Christ, what am I going to say to her? Mizo and Mizu said you don't owe them anything? Think about it? Give me another chance? Wait, not that because I really did nothing. _

While I tried to come up with a really natural and cool thing to say to her, I watched as Mizuki's plan to clear the room of the people we knew, unfold in a totally ordinary way. Watching the group disperse, I came to realise I seriously underestimated the gang's acting skills. Like really seriously.

Honey and Yaya started their act with Mori and Rina doing absolutely nothing.

"Takashi, Takashi," Honey begged, in his whiney voice, "I'm hungry!"

Then Yaya joined in pouting, "Rina-neesan, can we get cake?"

Then the two rushed off, dragging their respective silent friends with them. Nothing seemed out of the blue because really – this is how they usually acted. And with the depressing mood, they probably needed cake more than ever.

Tamaki and Haruhi were next, despite how much Tamaki didn't want to leave saying "Daddy needed to be there when the doctor came back saying how my daughter was."

But Haruhi apparently learnt well from the Fujisaki's but never showed it because she used Tamaki's wail it to her advantage. She sighed, "Tamaki-sempai, let's get you away from here before you get any crazier. You really need to calm down. Besides, you're not even her real father!"

She dragged him away before he could protest, probably to distract him with some commoner game or something.

Finally it was Mizuki and the Hitachiin's turn ... and they literally just up and left. No really, they grabbed Arai – whom I actually forgot was still here – and got up and walked away. _So much for perfect and natural acting. Way to ruin the image, guys. _

But it wasn't till they were completely out of sight that I realised why. When I turned to look at Natsuki, turns out she really believes their acting because she totally lost interest and began reading a book that had a white and a black cloud with a light blue background.

I observed (in a totally not stalker-ish way) the little tiny details of the way Natsuki was when she read a book. She would always curl up into a comfortable – well comfortable to her anyways; most of them looked really unnatural – and keep a finger ready to turn to the next page despite she just had just turned the previous page ... if that makes any sense.

Natsuki expressions where a little amusing, too. At times when I assume she's reading a funny part, she would bite her lip to refrain from laughing out loud and smile. Then when it looks like she's reading an upsetting scene, her eyes would grow gloomy and she would cover her mouth with her hand. And at really weird scenes when I'm assuming a character said something sarcastic, she would stop reading and hold the book in one hand as she mouthed the words in repeat of the character – as if she suddenly became them. She had a sarcastic look when she did that. _I'm still not sure whether she was the only one I knew who did that. _

"Please, don't stare at me like that," Natsuki suddenly sneered, not taking her eyes off of the pages, which made it hard to figure out she was talking to me. That snapped me out of my trance as I noticed that it been a while that I had been gazing at her. But it didn't change my line of sight.

"Well, I thought ladies loved when they caught the eye of a gentleman," I snickered back, smiling as her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. But she scoffed, which totally ruined it.

Natsuki took out her bookmark which had a Ravenclaw emblem on it and marked the page she was up to in the book. She put it in her bag then turned to me, with her hands in her lap and her posture really straight and proper.

"Not necessarily," She smirked, "After all those years hanging with Mizo and Mizu, attention is something I learned to loathe."

I smirked along with her, thinking in the back of my mind _Yep this is Natsuki. _Despite what Mizuki told me about Natsuki bawling every night – which I knew was true from Mizuki's expression when she told me – Natsuki would never give any clues in publicity (meaning in front of me) that she had done that.

"I will actually agree with you on that," I agreed. Then I scrunched up my nose in a little annoyance, "Especially when most of the attention you get mostly comes from Tamaki."

She giggled when I said this, but quickly covered her mouth as if it was a bad thing, in shock of what she had just done. Natsuki stared at me, wide-eyed and gulped, "I do not do that, like, ever."

My smirk grew a centimetre wider at her panicky expression. And before I knew it, I had unintentionally told her, "Its suits you."

Natsuki froze, her cheeks turning unbelievably red. Then she rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face into her palms. Her black hair flew down across her face like a closed curtain. After a moment I could her muffled mumbling but I couldn't make out the words.

"What was that?" I asked her, slightly worried of her answer.

She turned her head to face me and looked at me between her fingers, her brown eyes looking a darker shade than usual. Her voice came out much clearer this time, "I said, 'What do you want from me?'"

Clearly, this was a question I had no answer to, other than _you,_ but that's just cheesy.

"Well, you did say that you didn't want to owe the Fujisaki's anything, didn't you?" I grinned, knowing that to her this was completely random and out of the blue.

Natsuki removed her face from her hands and I had to refrain from smirking because there were faint red handprints on her face from leaning into her palms too hard. The expression on her face was undoubtedly confused. She raised an eyebrow but had a slight scowl on her face, "I know that, I'm not stupid. I know what I said."

"Oh I know you aren't stupid." I answered, trying not to smirk but trying to give her my absolutely best attempt at a caring smile. It seemed to take her by shock because her eyebrows rose.

"All I ask is one thing," I grinned. I held up my index finger to indicate the number one.

Natsuki tilted her head in confusion but had a smug and worried look on her beautiful face, "And what exactly is that?"

"Don't."

'Not the answer she was expecting' is probably the best words to explain her expression right now. "Pardon? What's that supposed to mean?" Natsuki inquired.

I knew I was being cheeky but I replied to her with, "Obviously, an abbreviation of 'Do Not'."

She quite visibly face-palmed at my retort – rather loudly too, which can't have been good. When she removed it, my attempt at a polite and caring smile turned back to its usual smirk because the red hand-print mark was back.

"Oh, cut the crap, Kyo," Natsuki sighed, using a nickname that I only ever heard her use – which I still don't know how I feel about that - , "Just tell me."

I raised both my eyebrows rather highly; a little shocked at why she didn't respond to my retort with her own even more sarcastic comeback. That's what she would've usually done. Natsuki must've been really so mixed with emotions – upset because of Mizore, tired from how much searching she's been doing, confused about me, and possibly a couple of other stuff – to be even this much unresponsive.

But I decided to answer her anyway, "It means 'don't think of yourself so lowly that you would even have to pay back your best friends –whom may I add, you have known your whole life and been through so much together – in such a notion like that."

Silence fell around us, suddenly making me aware of the other family and friends sitting in the waiting room. _Have they heard what we've been talking about? _That's not possible though because the closest strangers sitting near us weren't about five or so seats away because of the vacancy of the rest of the gang.

Something suddenly sparkled on Natsuki's cheek. And that's when I realised it was a stray teardrop. Natsuki's chocolate eyes were full of them in a matter of seconds, threatening violently to come out.

Then in a next second, she leaped from her seat a couple of ways away and her skinny – and cold from the wind – arms were wrapped around my neck. Natsuki buried her face into the crook of my neck, which normally I would've expected to be highly uncomfortable but it wasn't at all.

My shirt began to feel cold and damp as her tears splatter onto it harshly. In fact it began to stick to my skin.

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry," Natsuki suddenly exclaimed, jumping slightly and unravelling her arms from my neck. Instead of going back to her seat she simply took the seat beside me so she wouldn't have to move too far. She wiped her tears away from her eyes with her somewhat pale hands as she hiccupped, "I … uh… I don't usually break down like that. Well, not in public anyways…"

I gently took hold of both her hands and placed them between us.

"Of course you don't," I told her softly, "But sometimes that's okay."

* * *

**Haha. When it said 'And that's when I realised it was a stray teardrop" I really wanted to put "And that's when I realised… I was narrating out loud." Mithrus Christ, NigaHiga is hilarious. **

**Anyways onto general stuff. Yes this is a filler chapter and was rushed. Yes I loved all your reviews. No I don't own. **

**Hehe yeah well at least I got it up within the time I promised. (I had like three PowerPoint presentations due tomorrow I had to rush so…)**

**Ex oh ex oh, Hitachiin Gossip Girl. **


End file.
